Renovatio
by Luciole et Ode
Summary: La vie est un jeu de domino : Il en suffit d'un pour tous les faire tomber, changeant irrévocablement le chemin tracé. Le jeu va commencer avec Drago, Harry et Lyra, au cœur de cette guerre devenue inévitable. Mais comment faire quand, sur votre chemin, se trouve votre pire ennemi, votre obsession de toujours ? Faut-il accepter ou tourner le dos ? Slash HP/DM - Fic à multi perso !
1. Chapter 1

**RENOVATIO**

**RESUME : **

Il arrive que certains évènements bouleversent l'ordre des choses. Suffisamment pour changer la personne concernée à jamais. Harry, Drago, Lyra et Severus vont s'en rendre compte. Les épreuves qui les attendent vont associées ces caractères différents et les rendre indéfectibles…

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

C'est un univers alternatif avec magie. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a des libertés par rapports au scénario de JK. Tout est respecté jusqu'au tome 5, sauf la fin du livre, et ensuite c'est différent :

- La prophétie est différente donc pas d'Harry-Horcruxe.

- Sirius n'est pas mort (inconcevable).

- Il s'est écoulé une année : L'histoire commence durant l'été entre la 6ème et la 7ème année.

- Fic à multi-personnages : L'intrigue est séparée entre Drago, Harry et un troisième personnage qu'on a inventé. On n'aime pas quand c'est l'amour fou entre Harry et Drago au premier regard donc il faudra être patient pour le rapprochement.

- Quelques petites choses différentes par rapport aux tomes antérieures au 5. Exemple : Drago ne s'est pas déguisé en détraqueur pour effrayer Harry dans HP3. A vous de découvrir au fur et à mesure …

**OoO**

**PROLOGUE : **

_**30 Juin 2004, un peu avant minuit.**_

_**Manoir Malefoy, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

- « _Doloris ! »_

La voix de Lucius Malefoy retentit dans toute la pièce. L'elfe de maison qui se trouvait au pied du sorcier se tordit de douleur. Malgré le sortilège impardonnable, aucun cri de douleur ne sortait de sa bouche. Même si la petite créature chétive aurait aimé crier, elle en avait l'incapacité : De par le sort qui les liait à leur famille, les elfes de maisons ne pouvaient pas extérioriser leur douleur. La servitude était totale.

L'elfe de maison était animé de contorsions si violentes que les membres de son petit corps prenaient des angles inhabituels. A ses côtés, sur le sofa beige, Narcissa Malefoy était assise avec grâce, dégustant son thé avec élégance comme si cette scène terrible ne se produisait pas. Un peu plus loin, le jeune homme accoudé à la cheminée majestueuse de la pièce esquissa une discrète grimace.

Drago Malefoy venait d'achever sa 6ème année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudard. Il était revenu au Manoir trois jours plus tôt. Comme les autres étés, celui-ci promettait d'être interminable. Au vue de l'état de fureur dans lequel était l'homme qui était son père, il allait avoir intérêt à faire profil bas s'il ne voulait pas lui aussi se retrouver devant la baguette de son géniteur.

Drago ne montra aucun signe de trouble face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était une des règles primordiales de Lucius Malefoy … Règle qu'il avait inculqué à son fils à coup de sortilèges. Intérieurement, il en était tout autre. Le sort de l'elfe de maison ne préoccupait pas du tout Drago. Ces êtres inférieurs étaient leurs esclaves et ne méritaient, à ce titre, aucun égard. Le jeune sorcier était, en revanche, beaucoup plus inquiet en ce qui concernait son propre sort. Quand le Mangemort était dans cet état, il fallait ardemment souhaiter qu'il trouve quelques moldues pour se défouler et ainsi, ne pas subir ses foudres.

Narcissa Malefoy reposa sa tasse désormais vide sur le guéridon à ses côtés. Ses mains ne tremblaient même pas.

_- « Lucius, mon ami, que vous arrive-t-il ? »_

La voix douce et calme brisa le silence tranquille et inapproprié de la pièce. Il fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour sortir le Mangemort de sa transe meurtrière. Il libéra l'elfe de maison du sortilège impardonnable.

_- « Tu iras marcher sur la braise du foyer dans les cuisines … »_

_- « Oui Maître. Tout sera fait selon vos souhaits, Maître ! »_

L'elfe se releva en tremblant. Il fit une profonde révérence devant Lucius Malefoy et transplana dans un « pop » discret.

_- « Drago ! A partir de cet instant, tout contact avec Severus Rogue est devenu une trahison envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et notre noble cause. »_

_- « Que s'est-il passé mon cher ? Un problème au cours de votre raid ? »,_ demanda à nouveau Narcissa, tout aussi surprise que son fils par cet ordre inattendu._ « Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit du sorcier à qui vous avez accordé le titre de parrain de votre fils. »_

_- « Il suffit ! »,_ tonna Lucius, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Narcissa Malefoy se tut, image obéissante des épouses de Sang-Pur. Drago, quant à lui, jugea plus prudent de rester près de la cheminée, à une distance respectable de la fureur de son géniteur.

- « _C'est un ordre ! Si j'apprends que tu m'as désobéi Drago, je me ferais un plaisir de reprendre quelques leçons d'obéissance … »,_ susurra la voix glaciale de Lucius en regardant son héritier, un rictus aux lèvres.

L'inquiétude que ressentait Drago pour son parrain se transforma rapidement en une panique sourde et envahissante. Il essaya de la refoulait au plus profond de lui, mettant en application les conseils de Severus. Il sentit une goutte de transpiration glacée descendre de sa nuque au bas de son dos, lui provoquant un frisson.

- « _J'ai eu la générosité de le façonner, de le faire entrer dans notre cercle fermé, de le présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres … Et cela sans tenir compte outre mesure de l'impureté de son sang, au regard de ses talents de Potionniste ! Et comment me remercie-il ? En me trahissant ?_ »

Quelques objets décoratifs de magie noire se brisèrent sous la colère du maître des lieux.

- « _Que s'est-il passé Père ? »,_ tenta de nouveau Drago malgré la peur qui l'habitait. Pour un peu, il aurait ricané devant tant de courage. _« Dommage que Potty ne soit pas là … Le balafré se rendrait compte que les Serpentard aussi sont courageux, là où les Gryffondor ne sont en fait que de stupides têtes brulées »_, pensa-t-il.

_- « Ce sang-mêlé a refusé d'obéir à un ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devait se débarrasser de cette famille de Sang-de-Bourbe française … Leur fille était une créature chétive, rousse, aux yeux verts … Je pensais que cette folie, cet écart de jeunesse était oublié depuis maintenant presque vingt ans_. _Ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un Drago ! En voilà la preuve ! »_

Drago espéra que son parrain était sain et sauf. Il attendit avec une patience et indifférence déguisée que le Mangemort continue son récit, pour en savoir davantage.

- « _Dolohov aime s'amuser avec les jeunes moldues voyez-vous très chère, » _continua Lucius, avec un rictus pervers à son épouse_. « Rogue, ce minable a voulu s'interposer … Rogue l'a tué mais cela n'a pas empêché la Sang-de-Bourbe de recevoir le sort qu'elle méritait : Greyback s'est occupé d'elle pendant le duel._ »

- « _A-t-il expliqué au moins son geste ? »,_ demanda Narcissa.

- « _Il n'y a rien à expliquer. L'amour des Sang-de-Bourbe est un acte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne pas. Surtout quand il s'agit d'une deuxième fois. Rogue n'est plus son favori … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé un ordre de recherche et une généreuse récompense à celui qui le lui ramènera vivant … Cette limace crasseuse a dû retourner auprès de Dumbledore … »_

_- « Tragique en effet », _conclut Narcissa avec un soupir faussement désolé. « _Réconfortez-vous de cette trahison mon cher en vous disant que vous récupérez la place au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vous est due. »_

Les époux Malefoy échangèrent un regard plein de connivence.

- « _En effet … Tout cela ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Rogue va sûrement se repentir auprès de ce fou de Dumbledore pour rester cacher à Poudlard mais son espérance de vie est très réduite avec l'ensemble de notre communauté à ses trousses_, » ricana Lucius.

- « _N'oublie pas mes recommandations Drago. Malgré le lien qui vous unis, Rogue n'existe plus pour cette famille ! Va te coucher maintenant mon fils. Une longue journée t'attend demain … Je t'emmène au Ministère t'apprendre à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre », _conclut-il, sans un regard vers le jeune sorcier qui sortit de la pièce en silence.

Drago sortit du boudoir sans perdre de temps. Il regagna sa suite à travers la pénombre glaciale du Manoir. Arrivé dans ses appartements, il s'autorisa à relâcher cette pression oppressante qui l'étouffait. Il était très inquiet pour Severus, cet homme qui avait toujours été présent pour lui, dans l'ombre de son géniteur. Comment espérer avoir de ses nouvelles et savoir s'il était en sécurité ? Il ne fallait pas compter sur son hibou Grand-Duc. La volière du Manoir était sous surveillance : Grâce à des sorts pas tout à fait légaux, Lucius Malefoy s'était assuré qu'aucun habitant de ces lieux n'ait d'intimité épistolaire. Il était également hors de question de tenter une quelconque communication par le réseau des cheminées. Comment faire ?

Les minutes défilèrent … Puis les heures. Drago n'entrevoyait aucun début de solution à son problème. Lui d'ordinaire si maître de lui et de ses émotions ! Il avait désormais quitté son costume de sorcier et revêtit son bas de pyjama en soie noire. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés et lissés sur l'arrière de sa tête. Tout à son angoisse pour son parrain, il avait fourragé maintes fois ses mains dans sa chevelure et avait maintenant un aspect ébouriffé inhabituel. Au cours d'un de ses multiples passages devant sa psyché, il croisa son reflet et stoppa sa marche sans but dans sa chambre, pour se regarder. Devant lui, se tenait un jeune sorcier dont la pratique du Quidditch avait façonné le corps. Le regard mercure, d'ordinaire glaciale, ressemblait maintenant à celui d'un animal pris au piège. Une grimace déforma les traits élégants de son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le désastre de sa coiffure. _« Par Merlin, je ressemble à Potty et son hérisson sur la tête … Beurk ! »_ pensa-t-il.

Le moment où l'aube pointerait à l'horizon se rapprochait de plus en plus. Drago finit par s'endormir, installé inconfortablement sur un de ses sofas.

**OoO**

**FLASH-BACK :**

_Un petit garçon de six ans dont les cheveux paraissaient blancs pleurait, accroché à la robe de sorcier de son père._

_- S'il vous plait, je suis désolé Père ! Je ne voulais pas …._

_- Assez Drago, tonna la silhouette menaçante de son père. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas un Malefoy ne supplie pas !_

_La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour ce petit sorcier. Pour une fois, sa mère avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne dans son boudoir à condition de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte. Le petit garçon avait appris à être obéissant. Il avait amené un de ses multiples livres pleins de jolies illustrations sur les dragons et était resté silencieux comme on le lui avait ordonné. _

_ Au cours de l'après-midi, le beau temps était apparu comme il l'avait espéré. Il avait alors réussi à convaincre son père d'être autorisé à aller dans le parc suite à sa bonne conduite. Les époux Malefoy avaient confié la surveillance de l'enfant à Grody, un de leurs elfes de maison. Drago avait été heureux d'être enfin autorisé à sortir ! Dans le manoir, il s'ennuyait tout seul ! Il fallait toujours être silencieux et ne pas bouger ! Dehors, il avait pu s'amuser !_

_- Attention maître Drago, geignait souvent la petite créature quand le petit sorcier s'éloignait trop. _

_L'après-midi avait vite défilé ! Il y avait tellement de jolies choses dehors : la roseraie, les fontaines, les papillons, les oiseaux … Au détour du parc, il avait aperçu les pommiers du domaine. Les pommes étaient tellement jolies toute rouges. Il en voulait une ! Malgré les remontrances de Grody, il avait commencé à escalader un des arbres. _

_ - Maître Drago, il ne faut pas ! Vous risquez de vous blesser … Le maître n'a pas autorisé le jeune maître à aller dans les arbres !_

_- Tais-toi Grody, s'énerva le petit sorcier. L'elfe de maison était en train de tout gâcher. Père dit tout le temps qu'un Malefoy ordonne et les autres obéissent ! Je veux une jolie pomme ! Je suis un Malefoy alors tout le monde doit m'obéir ! _

_Arrivée près de la pomme qu'il avait repérée, Drago l'avait cueillie et mangée, ignorant l'elfe qui paniquait au pied de l'arbre. _

_- Redescendez maintenant maître Drago ! Faites attention de ne pas vous blesser !_

_Le petit sorcier était redescendu de l'arbre, fier de ne pas abimer sa jolie tenue. _

_- Arrêtes Grody ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je suis un Malefoy !_

_L'enfant grondait l'elfe de maison, mécontent de s'entendre donner des ordres alors qu'il descendait de l'arbre avec précaution. Soudain une branche avait craquée et l'enfant était tombé. Grody avait paniqué et Drago aussi. Pourtant le petit garçon ne s'était pas blessé. Mais il était tombé dans la boue. Son père l'avait su à son retour. Pour la première fois, il avait eu vraiment peur : une lumière verte était sortie du bout de bois de son père et Grody était tombé par terre, immobile. Drago avait essayé de demander pardon ! Son père n'avait pas voulu écouter. Sa mère non plus. _

_L'enfant avait très peur : son père le trainait dans les sous-sols du Manoir où il faisait noir et très froid ! Il essayait de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas que son père soit encore plus en colère … Mais il avait très peur. Le grand sorcier imposant avait ouvert une porte qui avait produit un son grinçant, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur la tête du garçon. Dans la pièce, il y avait une bougie posait par terre … Et une cage au milieu. Dans cette cage, il y avait une chose emballée dans un drap noir. _

_- Il est temps que tu apprennes mon fils, déclara solennellement Lucius Malefoy. _

_A ces mots, la créature se tourna vers l'enfant. Drago ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais ses mains étaient dans un pire état que celles des elfes de maison qui s'étaient repassés les mains pour se punir. _

_- Père, bredouilla le petit sorcier. Je serais toujours sage maintenant, je le promets !_

_- Oh, mais j'en suis sûr …_

_Son père avait quitté la pièce sans un regard vers lui. Drago avait entendu la porte se verrouiller. La créature était collée à la cage, pour se rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Drago avait eu froid, il avait eu très peur. Il avait pleuré mais son père n'était pas revenu. Il avait supplié, promettant d'être tout le temps gentil mais son père n'était pas revenu. Il avait paniqué et avait tellement tambouriné la porte que ses petites mains avaient fini en sang … Mais son père n'était pas revenu. Les minutes et les heures avaient défilé et la bougie avait fini par s'éteindre. Le petit garçon avait attendu dans le noir, avec cette créature qui respirait avec un son roque et effrayant. _

_La porte avait fini par s'ouvrir. Sur le pas de celle-ci, ce n'était pas son père. C'était un homme tout de noir vêtu. Une peau pâle, des yeux noirs et durs… Beaucoup de gens avaient peur de ce sorcier. Beaucoup de gens mais pas Drago. Car ce sorcier était son parrain Severus Rogue. L'homme l'avais pris ses bras et l'avait lavé calmement dans un bain chaud. Drago lui avait demandé pourquoi son père n'était pas revenu alors qu'il avait promis d'être sage. _

_- Il est parti se coucher ... Et a été appelé très tôt au Ministère ce matin, avait soupiré Severus, assis au chevet de l'enfant dans sa chambre. _

_Drago s'était agrippé à sa main et Severus Rogue avait dû lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil pour que l'enfant se repose. _

_Drago avait six ans quand il apprit pour la première fois ce qu'était un détraqueur. Il avait six ans quand il décida que Severus Rogue était plus gentil que son père. _

**OoO**

Le jeune sorcier se réveilla en sursaut, le dos endolori de s'être endormi sur le sofa et les mains tremblantes d'avoir à nouveau fait ce cauchemar. Son inquiétude pour son parrain lui étreignait toujours la poitrine. Comment avoir des nouvelles de Severus sans que Lucius soit au courant ? La question était sans réponse …

Drago se recoucha dans son lit, en prenant bien garde d'allumer une bougie près de lui. Dans le secret de son lit à baldaquin, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il avait peur de se rendormir et de revenir dans cette pièce noire et glaciale.

_« L'été va vraiment être interminable ! Plutôt me faire attaquer par un hippogriffe que de l'avouer, mais vivement la rentrée à Poudlard … »._

_**A **_**suivre**_** …**_

Merci d'avoir suivi jusque-là pour les hypothétiques lecteurs.

On va essayer de faire une publication bi-mensuelle …Plus ou moins !


	2. Chapter 2

**RENOVATIO**

**RESUME : **

Quelques jours seulement après la fin de sa 6ème année à Poudlard, Drago voit déjà sa vie se bouleverser irrémédiablement. Des incidents qui vont s'enchainer et chambouler la vie de tous, tel un jeu de domino, que ce soit pour Harry à Londres, ou Lyra, au fin fond de la Russie. Chacun va devoir apprendre à regarder le monde avec d'autres yeux... HP/DM

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

C'est un univers alternatif avec magie. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a des libertés par rapports au scénario de JK. Tout est respecté jusqu'au tome 5, sauf la fin du livre, et ensuite c'est différent :

- La prophétie est différente donc pas d'Harry-Horcruxe.

- Sirius n'est pas mort (inconcevable).

- Il s'est écoulé une année : L'histoire commence durant l'été entre la 6ème et la 7ème année.

- Fic à multi-personnages : L'intrigue est séparée entre Drago, Harry et un troisième personnage qu'on a inventé. On n'aime pas quand c'est l'amour fou entre Harry et Drago au premier regard donc il faudra être patient pour le rapprochement.

- Quelques petites choses différentes par rapport aux tomes antérieures au 5. Exemple : Drago ne s'est pas déguisé en détraqueur pour effrayer Harry dans HP3. A vous de découvrir au fur et à mesure …

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

_**5 Juillet 2004, pendant la nuit.**_

_**Russie, Koslov, petit village sorcier sur les bords de la mer de Barents.**_

Une rafale de vent plus violente que les précédentes secoua la végétation aux alentours et siffla lorsqu'elle s'infiltra dans le chalet. Ce gémissement lugubre laissa à nouveau place au silence. Les occupants de l'habitation continuèrent de dormir, indifférents au monde extérieur.

Pelotonnée dans son lit, une jeune fille dormait à poings fermés. Seul le haut de son visage dépassait de l'épaisse couette duveteuse qui la recouvrait. Le silence planait dans la chambre, perturbé de temps à autres par les grincements du bois.

Lyra se réveilla en sursaut. Une douleur insupportable la transperçait. Elle haleta, le souffle court.

Elle brulait … Tout entière. C'était comme si on l'avait jeté dans l'âtre de la cheminée et qu'elle s'embrasait au contact des flammes. La douleur allait crescendo, laissant Lyra figée dans son lit. Pas un bruit ne transperça le silence de la chambre, hormis celui de sa respiration difficile et douloureuse.

Le phénomène dura quelques minutes … ou quelques heures. Lyra n'aurait su le dire. Quand enfin, la torche qui habitait son corps commença à s'éteindre, des larmes de soulagement dévalèrent ses joues rougies. Puis, petit à petit, un froid insidieux commença à l'engourdir. Là où quelques minutes plus tôt, elle bouillait, Lyra se mettait maintenant à grelotter sous son épaisse couette. Elle se roula en boule pour essayer de se réchauffer … sans succès.

Le froid l'envahissait. Elle commença à paniquer et voulut attraper sa baguette magique sous son oreiller. Mais le froid la paralysait, la laissant finalement inconsciente.

**OoO**

_**5 Juillet 2004, au petit matin.**_

_**Russie, Koslov, petit village sorcier sur les bords de la mer de Barents.**_

Le lendemain, Lyra se réveilla en sursaut quand son matelas se mit à faire des soubresauts. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et aperçut son frère ainé Sacha, lui administrant son réveil préféré.

- « _Humpf »,_ grommela-t-elle en se tournant de l'autre côté, espérant faire disparaître l'intrus et se rendormir.

- « _Papa a fait des pancakes à la myrtille. Le dernier arrivait n'en a plus »_, s'exclama Sacha à son oreille.

Lyra entendit son frère dévalait l'escalier de bois, en colimaçon, avec autant d'élégance qu'un troupeau d'Oliphants. Elle se leva et grimaça quand elle sentit le parquet froid sous ses pieds qui étaient, encore quelques instants plus tôt, sous sa couette chaude et réconfortante. Elle se traîna avec lenteur au rez-de-chaussée où l'accueillit une bonne odeur de pâte chaude.

- « _En voilà une qui a, une fois de plus, passé la nuit dans ses livres »_, la salua son père en riant, créant de petites ridules autour de ses yeux malicieux._ « Installes-toi, manges et profites ! Il a fallu que je menace ton frère avec ma baguette pour qu'il ait la courtoisie de t'en laisser ! »_

_- « Même pas vrai », _riposta Sacha sans prendre le temps d'arrêter de se restaurer.

- « _Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Sacha ! Tu n'as plus dix ans mais bientôt vingt. M'accorderas-tu un peu de répit avant que je ne sois vieux et grisonnant ?! »_

- « _Techniquement, tu es déjà grisonnant tu sais »_, répliqua le jeune sorcier avant de quitter rapidement la cuisine.

- « _Sale gosse va »_, marmonna son père clairement amusé par le comportement du jeune sorcier.

Lyra s'installa face à son père et grimaça d'inconfort. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, mais elle avait dû, une fois de plus, lire trop longtemps la veille au vue des courbatures de son dos ce matin-là.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence agréable pendant que son père grognait sur les résultats de Quidditch de son journal du matin et que Lyra tentait de manger correctement son petit déjeuner avec un seul œil ouvert.

_- « Tu me rejoins au magasin quand tu as fini ? J'aurais besoin d'aide ce matin »_, demanda le sorcier en lissant sa moustache.

Lyra finit son repas avec lenteur et fainéantise. Quand son frère quitta également la maison pour rejoindre leur père, elle profita un instant de l'habitation silencieuse puis sortit à son tour. Leur chalet, fait de rondins, se trouvait sur la bordure extérieure de Koslov, leur petit village sorcier qui n'était composé que d'une seule rue. Habillée d'un simple jean moldu, débardeur et gilet, elle prit quelques minutes pour apprécier les températures clémentes de la journée. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas trop se couvrir, il faisait très bon ce matin-là, dans les quinze degrés, ce qui était inhabituel.

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement de marche, Lyra atteint la rue de Koslov et aperçut l'enseigne de son père « _Vassili Levgueni – Potionniste – Vente sur place ou par correspondance_ ». La rue était composée de bâtisses en pierre de plein pied. Le magasin de son père se trouvait entre le service de Poste sorcier, dont on entendait les volatiles piaillaient continuellement, et la librairie dont les étagères regorgeaient de vieux grimoires poussiéreux.

Comme à son habitude, Lyra ne résista pas à la tentation en passant devant la vitrine poussiéreuse de la librairie. Son entrée fut accompagnée d'un tintement familier.

- « _Bonjour Monsieur Filipov »_, salua Lyra à son entrée.

- « _Bonjour jeune demoiselle Levgueni »_, répondit le vieux sorcier, délaissant un instant un de ses nombreux Puffskein. « _Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds surtout ! »_

_- « Oui Monsieur Filipov, comme d'habitude »_, lui répondit Lyra, clairement amusée par ce discours qui était le même à chacune de ses visites, très régulières et fréquentes.

La librairie était composée d'un ensemble de minuscules pièces de quelques mètres carré. Sur chaque pan de mur, on pouvait voir des quantités et quantités de grimoires, empilés les uns sur les autres. Lyra prit la direction de la section Botanique. Elle avait fini la veille de lire son traité d'astronomie sur l'alignement des planètes et ses conséquences. Elle avait besoin maintenant d'un nouveau thème. Après quelques minutes à risquer un torticolis pour lire les titres des grimoires, elle se décida pour un vieux livre gris sur les plantes vénéneuses asiatiques, qui avaient l'air d'être beaucoup utilisées pour la fabrication de certains poisons et de leurs antidotes. Baguette en main, grâce à un accio, elle arriva sans difficulté à extraire l'ouvrage. Enfant, elle avait maintes fois provoquait l'éboulement de pans entiers de livres. Le classement ou plutôt le non-classement du libraire n'avait jamais évolué malgré les accidents hebdomadaires de la petite fille. Les sorts de lévitation et d'attraction avaient été la priorité de Lyra lorsqu'elle avait été en âge d'avoir une baguette magique.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Monsieur Filipov, esquivant à chaque pas, l'une des petites boules de fourrures blanches qui produisaient un ronronnement continuel et débarrassaient le plancher de tout intrus ou saletés grâce à leur petite langue noire. Elle paya son dû et se dirigea vers le magasin de Potions de son père.

La boutique de Potions était l'exact opposé du magasin précédent. La librairie était très lumineuse et aucune personne, excepté le vieux Filipov, n'était capable de se retrouver dans le fouillis et bazar monstrueux des alcôves. Le magasin du Potionniste était beaucoup plus sombre afin que les préparations ne se détériorent pas à la lumière du jour. La pièce principale était composée de grandes rangées d'étagères : d'un côté les ingrédients et plantes usuelles de l'autre les préparations étiquetées avec soin. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait un grand comptoir de bois sombre et un passage taillé dans la pierre sous la forme d'une clé de voûte, dissimulé par un long rideau en velours gris.

Son père était occupé avec une cliente lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le magasin. Lyra se dirigea donc directement vers l'arrière-boutique, qui servait de salle de préparation et de stockage. La pièce accueillait plusieurs établis sur lesquels de nombreux chaudrons étaient posés. De jour comme de nuit, on entendait toujours le murmure et le sifflement des préparations en train de chauffer et de mijoter. La salle était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies flottantes que chaque Levgueni faisait léviter au gré de ses besoins, au-dessus des chaudrons. Sur le grand mur du fond, était installée une grande cheminée droite : D'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Lyra se rappelait qu'il y avait toujours eu un feu se consumant dans le foyer.

Lyra posa son achat sur son vieux fauteuil qui était continuellement chaud, placé devant le foyer. Sacha était plongé dans la lecture du planning de la journée. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne fréquentaient pas d'école de magie. Vassili Levgueni avait préféré garder ses enfants à ses côtés après la mort de sa femme, de très nombreuses années auparavant. Sous la tutelle de leur père, Lyra et Sacha s'étaient instruits, passant de centres d'intérêts à d'autres, au gré de leurs envies. Malgré les trois années qui séparaient le frère et la sœur, un équilibre s'était naturellement installé entre leurs deux personnalités : Sacha étudiait régulièrement pour ne pas subir les foudres de sa sœur et ce dernier arrivait désormais sans difficulté à lui ôter des mains ses grimoires, afin de profiter de la région avoisinante qui avait abrité toutes leurs aventures.

Depuis leur entrée dans l'adolescence, les deux jeunes Levgueni avaient été mis à contribution pour le fonctionnement du magasin. Ils avaient progressé rapidement sur les thèmes de la botanique et des potions. Désormais, ils assistaient leur père dans la fabrication de certaines potions et l'aidaient également à servir la clientèle ou gérer l'envoi des colis.

_- « Mince, la vielle Lima vient ce matin chercher ses onguents pour ses rhumatismes. Elle va encore passer la matinée à radoter à propos de ses petits-enfants »,_ ronchonna Sacha en lisant la liste élaborée par leur père. _« Hors de question que je m'en charge, je te préviens Lyra ! J'ai déjà du émincer les limaces baveuses pendant deux heures hier ! »._

Lyra laissa échapper un petit rire mélodieux. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à aider leur père, était né entre eux un « jeu ». Cela consistait à se départager les tâches ingrates à l'aide de paris divers, et la plupart du temps ridicules. La veille, ils avaient fait une bataille explosive que Sacha avait perdue. Pendant que son frère avait passé sa matinée les mains dans la bave Lyra, elle, avait procédé à l'étiquetage des nouvelles fioles.

- _« D'accord …. Une idée ? »_, Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- _« On se le joue à 2B2C ? »_

- _« C'est tout ce qu'a trouvé ton cerveau endormi ce matin ? »,_ répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- _« Rien de mieux qu'un grand classique ! Prête ? »_

Lyra et Sacha se placèrent face à face. Le 2B2C, de son nom complet « Baguette – Balai – Cape d'invisibilité – Cognard » était un jeu très connu de tous les enfants sorciers. Il consistait à choisir une annonce et essayait de l'emporter sur son opposant. Ce jeu était très populaire et avait même, au fil des années, était adapté dans le monde moldu sous le nom de « Pierre – Papier – Ciseau ». Dans la version sorcière, les annonces s'affrontaient de la manière suivante :

- Le cognard casse le balai.

- La baguette ensorcelle le balai.

- La cape d'invisibilité protège contre la baguette.

- Le balai distance le sorcier sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- Le cognard assomme le sorcier sous la cape d'invisibilité.

- La baguette immobilise le cognard.

- _« Attention … A trois ! Un, deux … trois ! Baguette !_ », Cria Sacha.

- _« Cognard ! »,_ Répliqua Lyra au même instant.

Comme toujours lorsque deux personnes jouaient au 2B2C, il fallut quelques secondes aux deux sorciers pour réfléchir et déterminer le vainqueur. L'instant de réflexion prit fin lorsque les cris de joie de Sacha remplirent la pièce.

- _« Ouais ! Admirez le vainqueur ! Qui va devoir supporter la vieille Lima pendant au moins trente minutes ? Mes condoléances Petite sœur … Vraiment ! Mais que veux-tu, tu as dépassé l'âge où je te laissais gagner par pure bonté ! »._

Lyra et Sacha commencèrent à effectuer les tâches réclamées par leur père. A l'ordre du jour : Stock de Pimentine à refaire ! Les jeunes sorciers travaillèrent côte-à-côte comme à leur habitude, avec complicité. Tout à leur petit rituel, Sacha fit exprès de fanfaronner à outrance et Lyra fit semblant de bouder. Vassili Levgueni rejoint bientôt ses enfants et se mit à la confection d'un antidote aux piqûres d'anguilles électriques, écoutant avec plaisir les conversations et plaisanteries de ses deux mini apprentis.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le corbeau Raven de leur père, à son poste dans le magasin, croassa, annonçant la venue d'un client.

- _« Sacha, arrêtes d'embêter ta sœur pour changer et va voir qui vient d'arriver ! »._

Sacha arrêta d'empiéter sur l'espace de travail de Lyra et quitta la salle de préparation. Lyra entendit des bourdonnements lointains de conversations puis, un instant plus tard, son frère était à nouveau sur le pas de la porte, ricanant avec plaisir. Cela annonçait généralement, quelque chose de négatif à son égard.

- _« Quelqu'un pour toi ! »,_ annonça-t-il en continuant à rire, reprenant son travail devant son chaudron.

- « J'avais compris … », maugréa-t-elle.

_- « Respect jeunes gens », tonna la voix de leur père._

En soupirant, la jeune fille quitta la salle et pénétra dans le magasin. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce principale, elle s'arrêta un instant. Devant le comptoir se trouvait une vielle dame aux longs cheveux blancs, le visage ridé par les longues années que proféraient la magie circulant dans le sang des sorciers. Madame Lima accueillit l'arrivée de Lyra avec un sourire bienveillant et chaleureux.

- _« Bonjour Madame Lima_ », la salua poliment Lyra, appréhendant la suite de l'entretien. _« Je suppose que vous venez chercher vos remèdes. Mon père les a terminés hier Si vous le souhaitez je peux aller le chercher afin qu'il vous explique les nouveaux ingrédients et la posologie. »_

- _« Ne dérangez votre père pour si peu jeune fille. Il vous a formé, vous et votre frère, avec beaucoup de patience et je sais que vous allez pouvoir tout m'expliquer vous-même ». _

_« Raté » _pensa Lyra en se dirigeant vers les étagères où la commande de Mme Lima avait été déposée. Elle avait espéré que la sorcière souhaite parler avec son père, qu'elle avait pris en affection au fil des années.

- _« Comment allez-vous jeune demoiselle ? Vous avez les traits tirés et semblez très fatiguée. Il faut dire que cela fait un certain temps que je ne vous ai pas vu … C'est normal à cette saison, les jeunes gens de votre âge préfèrent être dehors qu'enfermés dans des pièces sombres. Mon petit-fils Pavel a exactement le même comportement. Il est impossible de le faire rester à la maison plus d'une heure, même lorsque je prépare à son intention son cake préféré de courgette-carotte. C'est très regrettable car… »_

« _Et voilà, c'est parti … », _pensa la jeune russe en rapportant les fioles au comptoir. Madame Lima était réputé pour être intarissable, surtout sur le sujet de la famille.

Lyra essaya à plusieurs reprises d'interrompre la vielle femme pour lui expliquer son remède mais celle-ci continua à débiter son flot de paroles, sans interruption. Le hasard avait bien fait les choses : il était dans l'intérêt des Levgueni que ce ne soit pas Sacha qui serve la sorcière. Le jeune russe n'avait pas la patience de sa sœur et laissait régulièrement échapper quelques commentaires moqueurs devant Madame Lima malgré les remontrances perpétuels de leur père remontrances qui n'avait aucun effet puisqu'invariablement, Sacha répliquait à son père que lui aussi fuyait la bavarde en y sacrifiant ses enfants.

_- « C'est tellement dommage qu'ils ne s'entendent pas … C'est du gâchis si vous voulez mon avis ! A mon époque … », _continuait la cliente à qui Lyra avait déjà donné la commande et fait payer de très nombreuses minutes auparavant.

Lyra acquiesçait poliment, à intervalles réguliers, pour ne pas froisser son interlocutrice. Son ennui commençait à se transformer en agacement diffus. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'elle était piégée dans le magasin. Aucun de ses stratagèmes n'avait réussi à faire fuir la vielle dame. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'esprit malicieux de son frère qui avait déjà été jusqu'à avancer l'heure magiquement sur la pendule du magasin pour faire partir la vieille Lima, déboussolée.

Le secours tant espéré et attendu, arrivait encore un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Lyra ne prenait plus la peine de montrer un quelconque intérêt poli pour les propos de la vieille dame solitaire. Le service postal de la matinée arrivait enfin : de nombreux hiboux entrèrent dans le magasin par un des soupiraux, faisant enfin fuir la vieille sorcière qui détestait les volatiles.

_« Sauvée … Merci Merlin »_, pensa Lyra, la tête posée sur le comptoir en soufflant, soulagée. Elle avait survécu à l'épreuve de son frère … Elle resta quelques minutes à profiter du silence dans le magasin, puis, repartie dans l'arrière-boutique. L'air blasé qu'elle affichait quand elle arriva provoqua une crise de fou rire chez Sacha et un sourire habilement dissimulé sous sa moustache grise pour son père.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé calmement. Le frère et la sœur avaient passé la matinée à la boutique puis, avaient été déchargés de toute aide après le déjeuner. Lyra avait profité du temps estival pour aller se promener dans les bois aux alentours de leur maison. C'était un instant privilégié pour la jeune fille : Elle avait toujours besoin de s'isoler un peu pour profiter du silence, ou réfléchir à un problème épineux. Tout en respirant l'air boisé de la forêt et slalomant au hasard entre les arbustes, elle avait profité de cet instant pour se détendre après sa trop courte nuit de sommeil la veille.

Lorsqu'elle revint en fin d'après-midi, Sacha l'attendait dehors. Alors qu'il était encore très jeune, Vassili Levgueni avait été agressé par des moldus et avait dû être hospitalisé quelques jours pour ressouder de multiples os et résorber une commotion cérébrale. Il avait alors appris à se battre « à la moldue », avec ses poings et non une baguette magique. Il avait entrainé très tôt son fils et Lyra, afin qu'ils sachent se défendre, quel que soit l'agresseur, dans cette région très reculée. C'est ainsi que très régulièrement, Sacha et sa sœur consacraient les dernières heures de luminosité de la journée, à s'entrainer auprès de leur maison. Selon leur humeur, on pouvait voir les deux jeunes russes courir dans les bois, combattre à mains nues ou faire un duel sorcier. Sacha avait commencé à s'échauffer et Lyra se joint à lui.

_- « Tu as été cueillir des branches d'Aggripa pour Papa ? »,_ demanda Sacha au bout de quelques minutes.

_- « Ah non … J'ai complètement oublié ! »._

_- « Tu y vas demain ? »_

- _« Oh non … Je pense que je vais te laisser faire »,_ répliqua Lyra en grimaçant.

- _« Pourquoi moi ? »_

- _« Pourquoi pas ? »_

Les deux jeunes sorciers arrêtèrent de s'échauffer et s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder. Ils détestaient autant l'un que l'autre cueillir cet ingrédient dans la forêt. Plus d'une fois, ils étaient revenus écorchés de leur collecte : Ce buisson n'aimait pas être coupé et se servait de ses branches pleines d'épines pour attaquer les personnes qui s'en approchaient trop.

-_ « Tu ne vas pas céder pour rendre service à ton grand frère préféré ? »_, quémanda-t-il en y ajoutant son regard suppliant.

- _« Non ! »_

- _« Fausse sœur ! »_

- _« Tu ne pourrais pas être plus dans le vrai ! »,_ répliqua-t-elle.

Sacha arrêta de sourire et se tut un instant. Une lueur peinée passa dans son regard puis sa nature malicieuse reprit le dessus.

- _« Le dernier par terre gagne le droit d'être dispensé de ce sport extrême ? »_, proposa-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, en prenant Lyra par les épaules.

Lyra ne répondit pas à la proposition de Sacha. Elle resta un instant silencieuse puis, au moment où son frère s'y attendait le moins, elle lui fit un croche-pied arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune sorcier était les fesses par terre, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par la manœuvre de sa sœur.

- _« Remets-toi Sacha ! Avec une tête pareille, on dirait un hibou mal luné. »_

- _« Mais … mais … »_

- _« Bien donc demain matin, tu te lèves plus tôt pour faire la cueillette de Papa, n'est-ce pas Sacha ? », _enchaina Lyra, en s'éloignant un peu de son frère pour ne pas subir un acte de vengeance inattendu.

_- « Mais … Mais … Au cours des années, j'ai fait de toi … moi ? »,_ se plaignit-il. _« Impossible ! »_

_- « Que veux-tu, le maître a dépassé l'élève Sacha ! Et puis … tu as dépassé l'âge où je te laisse gagner pour te faire plaisir, vois-tu ! », _ajouta Lyra en riant alors que son frère se relevait, se frottant les fesses avec une grimace aux lèvres.

- _« Cela va se payer ! »_

Quand Vassili Levgueni revint de son magasin en début de soirée, il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de sa propriété en voyant Sacha et Lyra se battre, puis reprit sa marche jusqu'à leur maison de rondin, habitué à un tel spectacle.

- _« Les enfants, il est tard ! C'est l'heure de rentrer »,_ déclara-t-il lorsqu'il passa dans la cour.

Aucun des deux jeunes sorciers ne lui répondit, bien trop concentrés à esquiver les attaques de leur adversaire. Après de multiples pirouettes et coups donnés, mais le plus souvent ratés car ils savaient extrêmement bien assurer leur défense, Lyra finit par capituler, hors d'haleine et en nage. Sacha reprit également son souffle, les mains sur les jambes.

_- « C'est vrai que pour un modèle réduit, tu sais te défendre … »_

_- « Pas la peine d'essayer … de me prendre par les sentiments … »,_ répondit-elle avec difficulté, essoufflée alors qu'elle se dirigeait elle-aussi vers la porte d'entrée, en se massant ses membres endoloris_. « Tu as perdu ton pari … et tu es de corvée de cueillette demain matin ! »._

**OoO**

_**5 Juillet 2004, au même moment.**_

_**Angleterre, au 12 Square Grimmaud, quelque part dans Londres. **_

_- « Etre infâme ! Hors de ma noble demeure sang impur »,_ s'écria une voix féminine puissante qui retentit dans toute la maison.

L'homme qui venait de franchir le seuil de la porte continua son chemin dans le long couloir sombre sans ralentir à l'entente de ces commentaires si insultants.

_- « Que tu sois maudis pour avoir osé souiller ma lignée »,_ continua d'hurler la voix.

L'homme arriva enfin au fond du couloir, ouvrit la porte et la referma. La voix continuait de crier mais elle était désormais beaucoup moins audible. Il sortit sa baguette, et, manteau et chapeau allèrent se pendre à la patère accrochée au dos de la porte. Quelques années plus tôt, il se serait débarrassé de ses affaires dans le long couloir qui servait d'entrée mais, maintenant, tout le monde le traversait le plus rapidement possible. Avec leur installation dans la demeure, les commentaires dégradants de la voix s'étaient transformés en insultes puis en hurlements stridents, forçant les habitants et visiteurs de passage à presser encore davantage le pas.

_- « C'est toi 'Mus ? »_

La voix provenait des cuisines, situées à l'étage inférieur. Le sorcier, qui venait d'entrer, descendit les quelques marches de marbres gris et entra dans la grande pièce circulaire, éclairée par les lumières jaunes des multiples chandeliers. Un homme était installé à la grande table, occupé à lire de nombreuses missives entassées devant lui.

_- « Bien sûr Pad' … Qui veux-tu que ce soit », _répondit le nouvel arrivant, amusé.

Le dénommé « Pad' », de son surnom « Padfoot » ou communément appelé Sirius Black, faisait partie de ses personnes qui ont connu un drame bouleversant dans leur vie. Sur les traits de son visage, et d'après sa posture, on pouvait y lire la fatigue et la lassitude d'une vie compliqué iladressa un rictus amusé à son interlocuteur, ses yeux bleus s'animèrent d'une étincelle de malice et le sorcier parut soudainement plus jeune.

Le sorcier qui venait de rentrer au 12 Square Grimmauld était Rémus Lupin, connu pour avoir été professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix et aussi, malheureusement, membre de la communauté des lycanthropes, bien que n'appartenant à aucune meute.

_- « Albus vient de prévenir qu'il passera plus tard dans la soirée… _», Précisa Sirius, délaissant la pile de parchemin qu'il écarta d'une main ferme. Il se leva, contourna la grande table de bois massif et s'approcha de Rémus.

_- « Un problème concernant l'Ordre ? »_

_- « Je ne sais pas … », _répondit Sirius avec un ton las. _« Tu m'as manqué »,_ ajouta-t-il avec, à nouveau, un sourire en coin malicieux.

Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds cendrés, aux yeux ambrés et dont le visage était barré par de vieilles cicatrices, baissa le regard, gêné. Ces joues pales et creusées se colorèrent de carmin. Sirius le regarda avec tendresse puis posa une de ses mains calleuses sur sa joue. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un long regard …

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Kreattur, l'elfe de maison des Black, au physique tranchant et hautain. Celui-ci vint déposer sur une des étagères de l'argenterie de la demeure, en grommelant à voix basse des commentaires à propos de l'usage intempestif qui en était fait. Quand il remarqua la position dans laquelle était les deux hommes en passant à leur côté, il déclara plus fort, d'une voix intentionnellement suffisamment audible :

- _« Le Sang-mêlé est trop impur pour toucher notre noble famille des Black. Heureusement que ma maîtresse n'est plus là pour assister à ce spectacle dégradant et dégoutant … Mais elle aurait su utiliser de bonne méthode pour faire cesser ces horreurs ! »._

_- « Kreattur, silence ! », _répliqua Sirius avec une voix froide, perdant complètement sapersonnalité chaleureuse._ « Il me semble t'avoir ordonné, plus tôt, de monter au grenier et d'y rester qu'on est un peu de paix ! »_

L'elfe de maison quitta la pièce en adressant un regard glacial au maître des lieux et en marmonnant des paroles pleines de respect et d'allégeance pour celui qu'il considérait comme le vrai héritier Black : Régulus, frère benjamin et surtout décédé des années plus tôt, au cours d'activités douteuses impliquant une marque en forme de serpent sur l'avant-bras.

- _« Sirius … »,_ soupira Rémus. _« Tu sais bien qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête après avoir passé une quinzaine d'années seul dans ce sanctuaire aux Black. Cesse de laisser ses commentaires t'atteindre et de lui retourner la méchanceté à laquelle il s'attend de ta part … »._

_- « Tu sais bien que je ne m'excuserais pas si cela concerne ce résidu d'embrigadement de fausse noblesse … Sois plutôt soulagé que je ne lui ai pas cloué le bec autrement ! »._

Rémus fronça des sourcils un instant, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression du visage de Sirius, face à lui. Celui-ci le prit de court lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui, les deux mains autour de son visage, et l'embrassa. Lorsque Sirius se redressa, il se lécha les lèvres avec un air canaille. Au vu de l'air absent qu'affichait l'autre sorcier, il laissa échapper son habituel rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

_- « Que penses-tu de cette technique ? Je pourrais envisager d'être plus gentil avec Kreattur, comme tu le dis, et suivre son conseil C'est en effet une idée qu'on pourrait tenter devant le portrait de ma mère afin de voir si ses méthodes d'éducation douteuses font toujours partie d'elle. Quoique pour ma part, j'espère juste lui donner le choc fatal qui la ferait taire définitivement ! »._

Remus se détacha de Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel mais avec un sourire dissimulé au coin des lèvres.

_- « Harry n'est pas avec toi ? »_, demanda-t-il.

- _« Non, il a abandonné son parrain préféré : Il est parti dans sa chambre… Je l'ai un peu aidé Potions aujourd'hui. La chauve-souris ne les a pas loupé pour l'été : deux essais de cinquante centimètres chacun … »._

- _« Harry a travaillé ses Potions ? De pleins grés ? »_

- _« Il faut dire qu'il a eu un prof particulier super cool et sexy pour changer … Cela était beaucoup plus amusant qu'avec Rogue ! »_

- _« Sirius, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas encourager Harry à se montrer irrespectueux envers Severus ! », _le sermonna l'ancien préfet de Gryffondor.

_- « … Sûrement un bon milliard de fois depuis Poudlard ! Que puis-je dire à ma défense : l'habitude peut-être ? »_, répliqua Sirius en prenant son air innocent dont il était passé maître au fil des années.

Rémus fit les gros yeux à Sirius comme on gronderait un enfant qui aurait mangé trop de dragées Bertie Crochue avant de diner. Il avait cependant plus au moins abandonné l'idée de faire mûrir Sirius concernant Severus Rogue. C'était un pari perdu d'avance, autant que d'espérer voir Harry et le jeune Malefoy se tenir dans une même pièce sans se chamailler…

**OoO**

_**5 Juillet 2004, plus tard dans la soirée.**_

_**Angleterre, au 12 Square Grimmaud, quelque part dans Londres. **_

- _« Remus ! »_

Harry venait d'entrée dans la cuisine et de découvrir la présence du sorcier. Il s'élança dans la pièce et le serra dans ses bras un long moment. Rémus lui rendit son étreinte, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- _« Tu m'as manqué »_, murmura le survivant, la tête posé sur l'épaule du sorcier.

- _« Je n'ai été parti que deux jours Harry … »,_ lui répondit doucement son ancien professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. _« Tu as l'air fatigué … Tu dors bien au moins ? »_

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry sourire que seul Rémus put voir car Sirius se tenait derrière Harry, assit sur une des chaises en bois autour de la table. Avec une telle expression sur le visage, Rémus eut l'impression d'avoir son ami James auprès de lui. Il serra un peu plus le jeune Potter contre lui.

- _« Tu m'as laissé tout seul avec lui … C'est du travail de s'en occuper tu sais … Mais chut, ne lui dit surtout pas ! »_

- _« Comment ça c'est dur d'être avec moi ? Espèce de gamin ingrat ! Moi qui ait__généreusement proposé de t'aider en Potions aujourd'hui ? »,_ s'exclama Sirius en se levant et en arrachant son filleul des bras de son amant.

- _« Tu parles … Je n'ai pas eu à te supplier ! Tu adores médire sur Rogue et tu as largement profité de l'occasion … »,_ ricana Harry qui essayait de se dégager des bras de Sirius, occupé à lui ébouriffer les cheveux chose inutile puisque ses cheveux étaient continuellement ébouriffés naturellement.

_- « Sirius, arrêtes d'embêter Harry veux-tu et tiens-toi sage ! »._

_- « Quoi ?! Mais … »_

Rémus se contenta de regarder Sirius en silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius lâcha Harry et retourna s'asseoir, faisant semblant de bouder. Harry avait une crise de fou rire silencieuse lorsque qu'il s'assit en face de son parrain.

_- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre petit Griffy… »,_ lui promit Sirius avec un sourire calculateur, en se penchant et en parlant à voix basse.

- _« Tu as bien trop peur que Rémus t'envoie dormir sur le sofa pour tenter quoique ce soit ! »._

Rémus s'assit à son tour, à côté de Sirius dont les yeux rétrécis scrutaient le fils de son meilleur ami décédé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius éclata de rire.

_- « Touché ! »._

Les trois sorciers dinèrent dans la bonne ambiance habituelle, heureux de se retrouver à nouveau dans leur bulle protectrice de « maraudeurs ». Sirius utilisait tout son talent pour mettre Harry en difficulté mais sans grand succès puisque Rémus était très protecteur avec le fils de Lily et James. Il mettait un terme à chaque échange, donnant l'avantage au jeune Potter qui était clairement amusé par l'alchimie qui existait entre les deux sorciers qui représentaient sa famille.

Cela faisait un an que Sirius et Rémus était devenu un duo indissociable, au grand bonheur d'Harry, heureux de voir heureux les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Il avait adoré voir son parrain tentait de se rapprocher du lycanthrope sans succès au début Rémus étant bien trop naïf et ayant mauvaise opinion de sa personne pour comprendre les manœuvres de l'animagus. Mais il était impossible de résister au charisme de Sirius et Rémus avait fini par tomber dans ses bras. Depuis, Harry avait découvert un autre aspect de la personnalité de son parrain : Il était redevenu ce pot de miel irrésistible qu'il était à l'époque de Poudlard d'après les histoires que Rémus lui racontait souvent.

Le repas touchait à sa fin quand les trois sorciers entendirent de nouveau le portrait de Mme Black se mettre à hurler ses insultes habituelles. D'un coup de baguette magique, Sirius fit disparaître les restes du repas et Rémus quant à lui, fit apparaître un plateau contenant un service de thé et une assiette de tartelettes au citron. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vieil sorcier à la longue barbe argentée apparut sur le seuil de la pièce.

- _« Albus, entrez et installez-vous »,_ l'invita Rémus en faisant léviter autour de la table, le fauteuil bordeaux du directeur de Poudlard.

- _« Merci beaucoup, Rémus. Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? »,_ demanda-t-il en adressant un sourire fatigué au jeune Gryffondor tout en prenant place au bout de la table.

- _« Bien, merci professeur Dumbledore. »_

Depuis les incidents de l'année précédente, Harry avait reçu l'autorisation d'assister à quelques réunions. C'était Dumbledore qui avait plaidé sa cause auprès des autres membres de l'Ordre, et notamment auprès d'une Molly Weasley furieuse.

- _« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Albus, hormis notre si agréable compagnie ? »_

- _« Pas de bonnes nouvelles je le crains Sirius. »_

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de la table alors que Rémus servait une tasse d'Earl Grey au fondateur de l'Ordre du Phoenix. L'ambiance jusqu'à ce moment joyeuse et innocente se transforma en une autre, beaucoup plus sérieuse et morose.

- _« Severus est revenu en mauvais état la semaine dernière … »_

Aucun des trois sorciers ne fit de commentaires, la mine grave. Voldemort avait contacté leur espion à la fin de l'année scolaire et lui avait ordonné de se tenir à ses services pour le mois complet.

- _« Pompom et moi-même avons passé tous ces jours à son chevet et il est maintenant sur la voie du rétablissement. Plus que quelques jours de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus rien … physiquement. »_

Le vieil sorcier fit une pause dans son récit, pause que personne ne troubla, même pas l'habituel impatient qu'était Sirius Black.

- _« L'incident était grave et … Severus ne pourra plus espionner pour nous désormais. Sa tête est mise à prix … Il va rester à Poudlard, en sécurité »,_ ajouta Albus avec une voix lasse et fatiguée.

- _« Que s'est-il passé ? Severus est quelqu'un de tellement prudent ... »_, finit par dire Rémus, abasourdi par la terrible nouvelle pour l'Ordre.

- _« … Et paranoïaque ! Quoi ? Ne me regardes pas ainsi Rémus, j'ai raison. C'est un trait de son caractère qui aide beaucoup notre cause ! »_

- _« Seriez-vous en train de dire du bien de notre cher Maître des Potions ? »,_ répliqua Dumbledore avec malice.

- _« Hein … Non ! »,_ s'exclama un Sirius offusqué_. « Ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Albus ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que Rogue grille sa position auprès de Voldemort ? »_

_- « Appelez-le Severus, Sirius ! Severus… D'après le peu que j'ai réussi à lui soutirer, il faisait partie d'une troupe de Mangemorts envoyée dans un village français. Malefoy Senior, Dolohov et Greyback étaient, entre autres, de l'expédition. Je n'ai pas les détails de l'incident là-bas mais Severus a refusé de tuer une jeune moldue. Les choses se sont aggravées sur place : il a tué Dolohov. Malefoy a alors ramené Severus à Voldemort. »_

_- « Je ne comprends pas … Comment Rogue a fait pour se mettre dans un tel pétrin ?! Il aurait dû deviner les conséquences ! Pourquoi a-t-il refusé de tuer la jeune fille ? »_

_- « Sirius ! », _s'exclama Rémus en le regardant, choqué par ses propos.

- _« Rémus … J'ai beau trouvé que Rogue est, et restera, un bâtard graisseux, il n'en reste pas moins que l'on sait tous les sacrifices continuels qu'il fait pour nous rapporter des informations essentielles qui nous permettent d'épargner des dizaines, voire des centaines de vie. Il y a toujours un prix … Et on sait tous que c'est Rogue qui le paye, volontairement ! »._

Albus Dumbledore regarda son ancien élève et une lueur indescriptible s'alluma dans ses yeux. Après quelques instants de silence au cours desquels, Rémus et Sirius se regardaient gravement, le directeur de Poudlard reprit la parole.

_- « La jeune moldue ressemblait à sa meilleure amie d'enfance … Il n'a pas pu ôter la vie à cette jeune fille qui ressemblait tant à Lily. Elle n'a cependant pas survécu … Greyback … Severus a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. »_

Le silence dans la cuisine était tellement pesant que l'on entendait que les braises du foyer craquer de temps à autre. Chacun était plongé dans la contemplation de sa tasse … Après de telles nouvelles, il était trop dur de se regarder dans les yeux. L'horloge comtoise sonna soudain vingt-trois heures.

_- « Ce n'est pas tout. Cette nuit, Grindelwald est mort … Voldemort l'a tué. »,_ reprit le vieil sorcier en regardant ses interlocuteurs.

- _« Mais … Je croyais qu'il avait été mis dans un lieu de détention tenu secret, et non à Azkaban, pour éviter cette catastrophe … Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu le trouver ? »_, s'exclama Rémus, stupéfait en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- _« Il y avait bien quelques personnes au Ministère qui étaient au courant … La corruption y est telle que cela devait finir par arriver je suppose … Ce matin, les gobelins m'ont contacté : Ils ont procédé à la lecture de son testament. A ma grande stupeur, il m'a légué une lettre… Il m'a fallu la journée pour briser les multiples sorts et la lire. Minerva et Filius ont été d'une grande aide pour résoudre cette énigme. »_

_- « Et que dit cette lettre ? », osa demander Harry._

Albus Dumbledore se tourna vers le jeune sorcier et lui sourit à défaut de lui répondre. Il se leva ensuite pour prendre congé. Harry le trouva tellement fatigué, avec ses yeux qui ne pétillaient plus, qu'il en paraissait soudain beaucoup plus âgé.

- _« Avant de vous quitter, j'aurais une requête qui vous concerne tous les trois. Je sais Harry que nous avions organisé l'été de telle sorte que tu ailles chez ton ami Ron Weasley mais j'aurais besoin que_, tous les trois, vous vous prépariez à installer vos quartiers à Poudlard. »

- _« Un problème Albus ? »,_ demanda Rémus.

_- « Hum … Plutôt une intuition pour le moment dirons-nous. Si ce que je pense est vrai … J'aurais alors besoin de votre aide là-bas … Jeunes gens, bonne nuit ! Que ces mauvaises nouvelles ne troublent pas votre sommeil », _les salua-t-il en lançant un regard perçant à Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard, Albus Dumbledore avait quitté le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. L'assiette de tartelettes au citron posée sur la table était intacte.

Abasourdi par les nouvelles apprises, les trois sorciers se séparèrent alors que Mme Black hurlait une fois encore. Les deux maraudeurs rejoignirent l'ancienne chambre d'adolescent de Sirius au deuxième étage. Harry monta au troisième étage dans la pièce qu'il partageait avec Ron quand celui-ci était à Square Grimmaud. Il se coucha rapidement, pensif. L'avenir de l'Ordre du Phoenix était sombre avec la défection de Rogue des rangs des Mangemorts, pensa-t-il. Harry se pelotonna dans son lit, s'installant correctement et essayant de se détendre au maximum, appréhendant déjà un autre cauchemar.

_« Dans quelques jours, je serais peut-être à Poudlard ». _Harry ferma les yeux, bercé par cette pensée réconfortante. Poudlard était sa maison.

**A suivre …**

**Etat d'avancement : **Chapitre 2 écrit Chapitre 3 en cours. Nombre total prévu : inconnu


	3. Chapter 3

**RENOVATIO**

**RESUME : **

Quelques jours seulement après la fin de sa 6ème année à Poudlard, Drago voit déjà sa vie se bouleverser irrémédiablement. Des incidents qui vont s'enchainer et chambouler la vie de tous, tel un jeu de domino, que ce soit pour Harry à Londres, ou Lyra, au fin fond de la Russie. Chacun va devoir apprendre à regarder le monde avec d'autres yeux... HP/DM

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

C'est un univers alternatif avec magie. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a des libertés par rapports au scénario de JK. Tout est respecté jusqu'au tome 5, sauf la fin du livre, et ensuite c'est différent :

- La prophétie est différente donc pas d'Harry-Horcruxe.

- Sirius n'est pas mort (inconcevable).

- Il s'est écoulé une année : L'histoire commence durant l'été entre la 6ème et la 7ème année.

- Fic à multi-personnages : L'intrigue est séparée entre Drago, Harry et un troisième personnage qu'on a inventé. On n'aime pas quand c'est l'amour fou entre Harry et Drago au premier regard donc il faudra être patient pour le rapprochement.

- Quelques petites choses différentes par rapport aux tomes antérieures au 5. Exemple : Drago ne s'est pas déguisé en détraqueur pour effrayer Harry dans HP3. A vous de découvrir au fur et à mesure …

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

_**9 Juillet 2004, en fin d'après-midi - **__**Le Terrier, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

_- « Tu es irresponsable Ron ! Regarde, même Harry a déjà commencé à travailler pour la rentrée. Je te signales qu'on passe bientôt nos ASPICS … »._

Harry avait passé la journée au Terrier et Sirius et Rémus devaient le rejoindre bientôt pour le diner. Il avait annoncé aux deux Gryffondors qu'il ne pourrait pas se joindre à eux cet été, sur demande de Dumbledore. Ron avait ronchonné … Beaucoup ! Il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'Hermione allait passer tout l'été chez les Weasley et l'ambiance entre les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry était déjà tendue. Leur 6ème année était terminée depuis environ une semaine : Hermione angoissait déjà pour les ASPIC et harcelait Ron pour qu'il se mette au travail, alors que ce dernier préférait s'amuser, ce à quoi servaient des vacances.

Pour la dixième fois de la journée, Harry regardait ses deux amis se disputaient, amusé par la relation qu'entretenaient Ron et Hermione. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'assister à ce genre d'échanges houleux.

_- « Hermione, arrête ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pour la plupart des gens, être en vacances ne veut pas dire sortir dès aussitôt ses grimoires ou alors se faire harceler pour le faire. J'ai largement le temps de faire nos devoirs d'été ! »,_ lui répondit Ron, nonchalant, vautré sur son lit dans sa chambre aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley.

Les trois Gryffondors avaient passé la journée dans la chambre de Ron, inséparables, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Les discussions, amusements et disputes entre Ron et Hermione avaient occupé l'après-midi.

_- « On sait tous les deux très bien comment cela va finir Ron ! Comme d'habitude, à la rentrée, tu vas venir me voir piteux et m'accorder que j'avais raison. Tu vas me promettre de désormais t'y prendre en temps et en heure pour tes devoirs et me demander de l'aide »,_ répliqua Hermione en se levant, fâchée. _« Et comme d'habitude, je vais céder et passer mon premier dimanche à Poudlard avant le début des cours à t'aider ? Non, j'en ai marre Ron ! Cette fois-ci, tu assumeras tout seul ! Tu m'excuseras Harry, je vais voir Ginny ! »_

Hermione quitta la chambre de Ron qui se situait au tout dernier étage, fâchée. Ron et Harry l'entendirent dévaler les escaliers, ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Ginny et la claquer en la refermant. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent une grimace.

_- « Mon pauvre Ron, tu vas avoir les oreilles qui sifflent sans aucun doute ! »._

Harry se mit à rire en voyant la tête défaite de Ron : Hermione allait s'en donner à cœur joie de médire sur le jeune Weasley dans la chambre de Ginny. Harry savait cependant que demain, cette dispute serait déjà oubliée pour laisser place à une suivante. Hermione rouspétait sans cesse contre Ron tout en sachant qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à le changer et que malgré ses dires, elle finirait de toute façon par l'aider au dernier moment, en catastrophe.

Les deux jeunes sorciers patientèrent jusqu'au repas calmement. Ron infligea à nouveau à Harry une défaite écrasante aux échecs, tout en discutant de leur sujet favori : le Quidditch.

Au moment du diner, l'ambiance calme de cette chaude journée d'été s'anima à l'arrivée des deux jumeaux de la famille. Ils saluèrent Harry avec entrain et lui offrir des échantillons de leurs dernières inventions, sous l'œil boudeur de leur frère.

_- « Au fait Roony d'amour, peut-on savoir ce que … »_

_- « … Tu as fait à Hermione pour la mettre …. »_

_- « … Tellement en colère contre toi ?! »_

_- « On devrait peut-être envisager de lui donner quelques leçons sur l'art de parler aux jeunes demoiselles, qu'en penses-tu Fred ? »_

_- « Excellente idée Georges, il semblerait que cela s'impose ! »_

Ron devint aussi rouge que les costumes criards de ses frères, alors qu'Harry riait de bon cœur. Les jumeaux étaient toujours pleins d'énergie débordante et de bonne humeur communicative.

_- « Allez Roony, racontes tout à tonton Fred ! »,_ rajouta un des deux jumeaux, qu'on ne pouvait différencier, en prenant Ron par les épaules.

- _« Pfff … Les filles … »,_ se contenta de marmonner Ron, toujours grincheux autant contre ses frères que contre Hermione.

_- « Merci Ron, j'ai entendu … »_

Les quatre jeunes sorciers se retournèrent tellement brusquement qu'on put entendre le bruit de leurs cous craquer. Hermione était derrière eux et lança un regard déçu au rouquin, dont les oreilles rougies témoignées de son embarras soudain.

_- « Le repas est servi … »,_ ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter le salon, la tête haute.

Ron quitta le salon, en colère d'avoir aggravé cette dispute anodine, laissant derrière lui les trois autres sorciers qui riaient sous cape. La relation chaotique de Ron et Hermione était un jeu parmi les Gryffondors depuis de nombreuses années.

- _« Aie … Cela ne va pas être demain qu'on va réussir à les caser ces deux-là … »,_ soupira Fred ou est-ce Georges.

- « Tu maintiens tes gallions sur la date du 24 Décembre Harry ? », questionna l'autre jumeaux.

Harry acquiesça un sourire aux lèvres, en regardant ses deux amis qui étaient maintenant face à face à table mais qui s'ignoraient totalement. Ses deux-là allaient vraiment finir ensemble, même si pour cela il devait intervenir discrètement. La somme en jeu commençait à être très importante et Harry connaissait Ron et Hermione mieux que tout le monde. Il allait tout faire pour remporter ce pari.

**OoO**

_**9 Juillet 2004, au même moment - **__**Russie, Koslov, petit village sorcier sur les bords de la mer de Barents.**_

Vassili Levgueni attacha le parchemin finement roulé à la patte de son corbeau Raven, et laissa celui-ci s'élancer dans la pénombre envahissante. Un soupir fatigué franchi ses lèvres alors qu'il rentrait dans la boutique et se dirigeait vers le comptoir pour ranger les multiples fioles de potion prêtes à l'emploi. La journée avait été longue et n'était malheureusement pas prête d'être terminée. Ils ne rentreraient que tard chez eux ce soir. Les potions qu'il avait commencé ce matin étaient délicates et devaient être mises en flacon dès une certaine température atteinte. Les trois russes avaient donc pris leur mal en patience depuis la fin de l'après-midi et s'étaient lancés dans un grand rangement pour espérer faire défiler plus vite les aiguilles du temps.

Vassili entreprit de ranger les fioles dans les nombreuses étagères de la pièce. De temps à autres, le silence était brisé par le son de deux fioles qui s'entrechoquaient ou par les voix diffuses de Sacha et Lyra qui discutaient au milieu de leur rangement, dans la pièce de préparation. Malgré la fatigue qui commençait à alourdir ses membres, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire paresseusement en entendant les répliques que s'échangeaient ses deux enfants.

Un courant d'air fit frissonner le Potionniste qui se redressa. La porte de la boutique était ouverte et laissait entrer la fraicheur de la soirée. Vassili se figea et porta la main à la poche de son tablier. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, tout de noir vêtu, se tenait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, silencieux, s'évaluant du regard.

- _« Le magasin est fermé »,_ annonça Vassili au visiteur, la main solidement agrippée à sa baguette, inquiet.

- _« I know … It will be a pleasure sir ! »__1__,_ répondit l'intrus d'une voix froide.

_- « J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre monsieur. Je vais vous demander de revenir durant les horaires d'ouverture de la boutique. »,_ déclara le sorcier russe en sortant sa baguette magique.

Une lueur verte sortit de la baguette de l'étranger et toucha Vassili avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de lever la sienne pour se défendre. Le Potionniste s'effondra par terre, dans un bruit de fioles qui se brisent.

_- « Papa, essayes de ne pas tout briser … Qu'on n'ait pas à tout recommencer demain ! Une seule fois suffit … »_

Le sorcier aux longs cheveux blonds s'avançait dans la boutique, désormais silencieuse, sans un regard pour le corps allongé sur le plancher sombre. Lorsqu'il entendit cette voix masculine et amusée s'élevait de la pièce du fond, il sortit un étrange masque et le porta à son visage, dont les traits cruels auraient glacé quiconque l'aurait vu.

Dans la salle de préparation, Sacha rangeait les établis tout en surveillant attentivement la température des mixtures qui mijotaient dans les chaudrons. Pendant ce temps, Lyra regroupait les grimoires éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et les rangeait soigneusement sur la grande étagère, à côté de la cheminée.

_- « J'espère que ce n'étaient pas les flacons de potions contraceptives qu'il a fait tomber… »_, déclara Sacha en s'étirant le dos. _« Prélever les écailles de pangolin n'est pas une partie de plaisir et je suis bien content qu'on ait fait un gros stock … Au fait, tu as aussi laissé trainer des livres dans le magasin », _ajouta-t-il en souriant alors que Lyra s'asseyait un instant sur le rebord de la cheminée en baillant.

- _« … Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! »,_ répliqua la jeune russe en se dirigeant vers l'ouverture donnant sur la boutique, en trainant des pieds. _« Et au fait … ton chaudron déborde ! »._

Lyra quitta la pièce en riant, alors que des échos de jurons lui parvenaient tandis que son frère se précipitait vers l'établi où le chaudron déversait sa précieuse mixture dans le feu. Elle laissa retomber le rideau de velours qui séparait les deux pièces et se retourna après avoir regardé une dernière fois Sacha, qui tentait vainement de limiter les dégâts.

Elle resta sur le pas de la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avança dans le noir, connaissant l'agencement de la pièce par cœur.

_- « Sacha ? Papa est parti faire une course de dernière minute ?,_ demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre de l'autre côté.

- _« Hein ? »,_ cria son frère. _« Par les couilles de Merlin, tu ne vas pas déborder toi aussi ?! »,_ jura-t-il, en s'adressant vraisemblablement à un chaudron, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis tout petit.

Lyra entendit les pas précipités de son frère dans la salle de préparation, qui passait d'un établi à un autre. Elle sortit sa baguette pour s'éclairer quand elle entendit un crissement de verre sous ses chaussures.

- _« Lumos … »_

Elle dirigea sa baguette magique à ses pieds. En effet, elle avait marché sur des débris de fioles dont le contenu était répandu par terre. Elle demeura cependant immobile. Dans le rayon d'éclairement de sa baguette, il y avait bien des fioles brisées … mais aussi un corps allongé sur le dos. Un corps dont le visage était visible. Un corps dont le visage n'exprimait qu'un mélange de stupeur et de frayeur, et des yeux grands ouverts, vides de toute lueur … Un corps qui était son père.

Lyra resta immobile un long moment. Elle entendait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête. Elle déglutit avec peine en sentant une vague de bile remonter son œsophage. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles à part celui, sourd et frénétique, de son cœur affolé.

- _« … a »_

Lyra cligna des yeux avec lenteur. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu un bruit diffus, mais sa tête était seulement remplie de ce bruit de tambourinement.

_- « …A »_

Le son avait cette fois été plus fort. Lyra quitta du regard le corps par terre, et tourna difficilement la tête, son corps soudainement trop pesant. Sous la voute, se dessinait la silhouette de son frère, Sacha.

_- « Lyra ! Hého ! »,_ s'écria cette fois-ci Sacha pour avoir l'attention de sa sœur. « _Tu me disais quoi avant que ces abrutis de chaudrons ne _… _Lyra, ça va ?_ », ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Il s'approcha de la jeune russe qui le regardait avec ses yeux bleus foncés, grands ouverts et remplis d'effroi. Il posa sa main chaude et rendue calleuse par les années sur la joue glacée de sa sœur.

_- « Lyra, tu … »_

Sacha se tut soudainement alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au magasin. Tout s'enchaina ensuite très vite et il n'eut le temps de n'enregistrer que des fragments d'images. Le corps de leur père éclairé par un faisceau lumineux tremblotant. Les silhouettes de personnes dans la pénombre de la pièce. Les baguettes qui les pointaient elle et lui. Les masques argentés qui reflétaient le peu de lumière de la pièce.

_- « Protego ! »_

Le jeune sorcier avait agrippé sa sœur et avait trainé son corps lourd et sans réaction vers la pièce de préparation alors qu'il lançait un sortilège de bouclier. Quelques pas. C'était tout ce qui les séparait de l'autre pièce. Quelques pas et quelques secondes. A peine le temps de cligner des yeux et reprendre sa respiration. Sacha avait quand même senti les sorts offensifs des agresseurs les frôler puis ricocher sur les murs créant un rideau de poussières.

Une fois de l'autre côté du rideau de velours, il avait poussé Lyra derrière lui pour la mettre en sécurité. Lyra qui était restée sans réaction, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, et n'ayant apparemment pas conscience de la scène tragique qui se déroulait dans le magasin du Potionniste. Elle avait continué à reculer mécaniquement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec son fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Son corps s'affaissa par terre, comme une cape qu'on laisserait tomber négligemment.

Lyra regarda la silhouette de son frère se mouvoir tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal à le suivre des yeux. Au-delà les battementsfrénétiques de son cœur paniqué, elle entendit les échos de sorts qui fusaient et rebondissaient sur les chaudrons d'argent, de cuivre et de plomb. Des filaments lumineux défilaient devant ses yeux bruits étouffés ressemblant à des voix qui s'époumonent. Une luminosité de plus en plus éblouissante une chaleur de plus en plus étouffante…

Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre son frère des yeux, gênée par ce brouillard opaque qui était tombé sur la pièce. Le tambourinement frénétique dans sa tête finit par ralentir, et perdit en intensité sonore. Puis … le silence.

**OoO**

_**10 Juillet 2004, dans la matinée - **__**Russie, Koslov, petit village sorcier sur les bords de la mer de Barents.**_

Lyra s'éveilla avec les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre. Sur son chevet, trônaient plusieurs fioles vidées de tout contenu. Elle avait la gorge sèche et un peu mal à la poitrine lorsqu'elle respira.

L'esprit brumeux, les membres engourdis par la chaleur de son lit, elle était bien, détendue. Ses idées cependant s'éclaircirent assez vite, la faisant quitter son cocon de bien-être. Des flash d'images lui parvinrent de sa mémoire et lui vrillèrent la tête de douleur. Les masques argentés son père les sorts la poussière la chaleur insupportable… Son père…

Lyra réunit le peu de force qu'elle avait pour repousser les couvertures qui l'étouffaient. Elle resta ensuite, ainsi prostrée, dans son lit, le regard dans le vide, sans réaction. A l'extérieur, le jour s'éclaircissait à mesure que l'aube laissa sa place à une matinée très ensoleillée. Pas un bruit ne vint déranger le calme de la chambre pendant longtemps. Seulement sa respiration lente, calme, profonde. Lyra avait l'impression qu'on l'avait arraché de son enveloppe corporelle : Hormis la chaleur qui l'habitait, trop grande, elle ne sentait rien ne ressentait rien. Elle resta ainsi immobile, avec ce vide à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

_- « Il me semble vous l'avoir dit plusieurs fois déjà … Je ne veux pas que vous la dérangiez ! »._

L'éclat de voix autoritaire de Sacha la tira de son état catatonique. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, les membres courbaturés. Elle quitta sa chambre, vêtue de son pantalon de toile et débardeur beiges qu'elle portait pour dormir. Elle descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée rejoindre son frère, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises.

Sacha l'accueillit en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte puissante et rassurante. Le frère et la sœur restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Lyra, la tête posée contre la poitrine de son frère, savourait d'entendre les battements apaisants de son cœur, tandis que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Sacha finit par s'écarter de Lyra et la regarda avec inquiétude.

_- « Tu n'as pas trop mal quand tu respires ? Tu n'es pas très couverte …Veux-tu une de mes chemises pour te réchauffer ? Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? »_

_- « Je n'ai besoin de rien … »,_ lui répondit-elle, d'une voix enrouée.

- _« On va prendre soin l'un de l'autre, d'accord »,_ lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

_- « Le bruit ? »_

- _« Des membres de la brigade d'intervention et du gouvernement sont ici pour savoir ce qui s'est passé … La marque des Ténèbres était au-dessus de Koslov hier soir quand … »,_ ajouta-t-il quand il aperçut son regard interrogateur, sans pour autant trouver la force de finir sa phrase.

Sacha prit la main de sa sœur et l'emmena vers le salon. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, les sorciers qui s'y trouvaient se turent. Certains arboraient l'uniforme rouge bordeaux de la brigade d'intervention sorcière d'autres des robes noires avec l'insigne de leur ministère de la magie. Au milieu de ces couleurs sombres et formelles, une personne habillée dans une robe d'un violet criard dénotée et attirée le regard. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme avec une longue barbe argentée et des lunettes demi-lunes cachant des yeux clairs alertes.

Lyra s'installa sur un des fauteuils, dans cette pièce au silence pesant où tous les suivaient du regard. Les flammes dans le foyer tremblotèrent un instant tandis que Sacha fermait la porte de la cuisine et s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, près de sa sœur. Après quelques minutes d'attente, un sorcier à l'allure sévère et peu avenante se leva.

- _« Bien, nous allons pouvoir démarrer cet entretien. Mademoiselle, je me présente, Misha Andropov, chef de la division d'intervention de St Pétersbourg. Nous sommes ici pour savoir ce qui s'est passé précisément cette nuit, alors que la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres est apparue dans le ciel. Pouvez-vous nous décrire ce que vous avez vu ? Ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_- « … Je … Il y avait des sorciers dans le magasin … avec des masques argentés … », _peina à articuler Lyra, à voix basse.

- _« Et ensuite ? »,_ la pressa le chef de la sécurité magique russe.

- _« …Je ne sais plus … »,_ murmura-t-elle.

- _« Mademoiselle, je vous prie de vous concentrer ! Vous n'en avez pas conscience mais il s'agit d'une affaire extrêmement grave et importante pour notre monde »,_ la sermonna le représentant russe d'une voix sèche.

- _« Monsieur, je pense que ma sœur et moi-même sommes plus que conscients de la gravité de l'incident d'hier soir … Alors membre de la brigade d'intervention ou non, vous vous adressez à Lyra autrement ou je vous fous à la porte ! Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois ! La nuit a été assez dure sans qu'on ait à recevoir un sermon de votre part ! »,_ la voix de Sacha claqua dans la pièce, autoritaire, prenant son interlocuteur de cours.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans le salon des Levgueni. Lyra se perdit dans la contemplation de la forêt qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à travers les fenêtres de la pièce. La conversation reprit, sans qu'elle ne prête de réelles attentions aux propos tenus, bercée par la main de Sacha qui passait dans ses cheveux, et le son apaisant de sa voix.

_- « Notre père était déjà mort quand on est arrivé … Aucun idée du nombre qu'ils étaient… Battus dans la salle de préparation … Pas tués mais blessés certains … »,_ expliquait Sacha explications dont Lyra n'en percevait que des brides.

_- « Et quand est-il de l'incendie qui a détruit le magasin de feu votre père ? »,_ questionna un des sorciers.

_- « Le bâtiment est détruit ? Il y a eu un incendie ? »,_ demanda soudainement Lyra qui avait redressé la tête en entendant la question posée à son frère.

_- « Tu ne te souviens pas ? »._

Lyra ferma les yeux un instant et essaya de réunir tous les brides d'images qu'elle avait de la veille. Elle se souvenait avoir eu très chaud auprès de la cheminée … Mais pas d'un incendie.

_- « Peut-être qu'un des … Mangemorts l'a déclenché avec un sort …C'est une pièce qui comporte des potions, pour certaines puissantes et dangereuses donc … »,_ expliqua le jeune russe.

- _« Donc cela pourrait être la cause de ce feu dévastateur qui a, en quelques minutes, atteint les structures du bâtiment et provoquait son effondrement … forçant les Mangemorts à s'enfuir ? Cela peut être plausible … Bien que je n'ai encore jamais vu d'incendie de cette ampleur … », _conclut le chef de la brigade.

Lyra croisa le regard du vieil sorcier à la robe aux couleurs criardes, qui ne cessait de les regarder, silencieux.

- _« Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué notre père ? »,_ demanda Sacha alors que les sorciers de la brigade d'intervention s'apprêtaient à quitter les lieux. _« Vous m'avez dit, tout à l'heure, qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents dans la région … »_

- _« Votre père était un Potionniste de grande renommée … Les Mangemorts utilisent malheureusement beaucoup de potions douteuses au nom de leur cause ! », _conclut le chef avant de prendre congé, laissant derrière lui les représentants du Ministère ainsi que le vieil sorcier excentrique.

_- « S'il vous plaît Messieurs, faites-vite. Ma sœur et moi-même aimerions nous reposer … »_, commença Sacha, souhaitant abréger cette rencontre déplaisante aussi vite que possible.

_- « Bien entendu Monsieur Levgueni »,_ lui répondit un des hommes, avec une voix mielleuse de politicien. _« Votre père étant décédé, nous sommes ici concernant la mise sous tutelle »._

- _« Quelle mise sous tutelle ? »,_ demanda Sacha en se levant, lâchant Lyra qui détacha son regard de l'extérieur, pour prêter attention à la conversation.

_- « Lyra Levgueni n'a pas atteint la majorité. Il est donc nécessaire de la placer sous une tutelle officielle. »_

_- « Lyra est ma sœur. Je demande à être son tuteur ! Il n'y a donc pas de problème ! »._

- _« Et bien … Si … et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant que cette jeune personne ici présente n'est pas votre sœur … techniquement »,_ répondit le sorcier avec un sourire calme et déplaisant.

- _« Je vous interdit de … »,_ s'écria Sacha, en s'approchant de son interlocuteur, les mains crispées de long de son corps, pour s'empêcher de faire un geste malencontreux.

_- « Monsieur Levgueni, calmez-vous je vous prie. Laissez-moi vous exposer la situation. Cette jeune sorcière n'est pas votre sœur biologique. De plus … »._

_- « Stop ! »,_ cria Sacha en attrapant le sorcier par le col de sa longue robe noire, créant le silence dans le salon alors que tous les représentants du Ministère commençaient à s'énerver.

Seul le vieil sorcier à la longue barbe blanche resta assis à sa place, regardant les deux jeunes russes d'un œil attentif. Lyra, qui observait la scène, avec l'impression de flotter et de ne pas être impliquée, se leva à son tour et posa la main sur le bras de Sacha, espérant l'empêcher d'agresser un représentant du gouvernement sorcier russe.

_- « Lyra est ma sœur, d'accord ! Je vais être son tuteur, point final ! Maintenant, je vous donne dix secondes pour quitter notre maison ou je vous jure que je vous montre comment j'ai accueilli ces pourris de Mangemorts hier soir ! »._

_- « Monsieur Levgueni, vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer … », _bredouilla le sorcier qui avait perdu de sa superbe, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol, alors qu'il était soulevé par Sacha.

_- « Comprenez que nous sommes ici officiellement ! Monsieur Dumbledore a fait un long trajet ! Nous devons … »._

_- « Dehors ! Je compte jusqu'à dix ! Un, deux, trois … »,_ hurla Sacha qui traîna le sorcier qu'il avait agrippé à la porte de la maison, et le jeta dehors.

Le représentant du Ministère atterrit lourdement par terre et Lyra l'entendit geindre de douleur, au moment de sa réception manifestement ratée. Cela fut le signal pour les autres sorciers : Sacha n'avait même pas compté jusqu'à huit qu'ils avaient tous quitté précipitamment les lieux, comme s'ils avaient un troll à leurs trousses.

Sacha claqua la porte fortement, la faisant trembler sur ses gonds, puis se retourna vers sa sœur. Il resta un instant immobile sur le seuil de la maison, abasourdi de constater la présence d'un de leurs visiteurs qui n'avait manifestement pas pris ses jambes à son coup après son éclat de colère. Le vieil sorcier adressa un sourire malicieux au jeune russe en se levant calmement.

- _« Jeunes gens … Malgré ces circonstances malheureuses, cela a été un plaisir de faire votre connaissance ! Je n'ai pas tous les jours le plaisir d'assister à ce genre de spectacle très divertissant. »,_ dit-il d'une voix amusée en s'approchant de Lyra qui était restée au centre de la pièce, et en se penchant pour lui faire un baisemain galant. _« Mademoiselle, vous devriez retourner vous reposer ! Vous êtes gelée … »,_ continua-t-il en gardant la main de la jeune fille dans sa paume et en lui adressant un regard perçant.

_- « Hein ? Non, j'ai trop chaud »,_ répondit-elle distraitement, étant dans une sorte de brouillard depuis son réveil, et dépassée par la multitude d'évènements.

Le sorcier à l'immonde robe violette criarde lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, salua son frère, puis quitta la pièce avec calme, laissant la maison des Levgueni tellement silencieuse que l'on pouvait entendre les arbres, à l'extérieur, pliés sous le vent.

**A suivre …**

Note 1 : _« Je sais … Ce sera un plaisir monsieur ! »_

Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là ! Un petit commentaire svp ?

Retour de Drago dans le prochain chapitre ! Il faut savoir être patient … Héhéhé ! L'histoire est mise en place petit à petit : Harry et Drago auront donc de plus en plus d'importance.


	4. Chapter 4

**RENOVATIO**

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

C'est un univers alternatif avec magie. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a des libertés par rapports au scénario de JK. Tout est respecté jusqu'au tome 5, sauf la fin du livre, et ensuite c'est différent :

- La prophétie est différente donc pas d'Harry-Horcruxe.

- Sirius n'est pas mort (inconcevable).

- Il s'est écoulé une année : L'histoire commence durant l'été entre la 6ème et la 7ème année.

- Fic à multi-personnages : L'intrigue est séparée entre Drago, Harry et un troisième personnage qu'on a inventé. On n'aime pas quand c'est l'amour fou entre Harry et Drago au premier regard donc il faudra être patient pour le rapprochement.

- Quelques petites choses différentes par rapport aux tomes antérieures au 5. Exemple : Drago ne s'est pas déguisé en détraqueur pour effrayer Harry dans HP3. A vous de découvrir au fur et à mesure …

**OoO**

**Commentaires : **Etant donné que le chapitre 2 est venu avec un peu de retard (maladie oblige), celui-ci vient plus tôt que prévu… Un peu de chantage affectif à ma Luciole au nom de son anniversaire hier est le tour est joué : un nouveau chapitre updaté ! hihihi !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**BlackGinny : **Ma toute première review ! Merciiiii ! Vraiment ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et que les personnages ne vont pas te décevoir ! C'est le retour de Drago dans ce chapitre … Le seul, l'unique !

**Pete6 : **2 review ! Et en plus quelles reviews ! Euh … Merci ? lol ! Sans rire, tu me gâtes là ! Le 2B2C est tout sorti de notre esprit frapadingue à ma sœur et moi-même ! C'est pas joli à voir des fois mais bon … Je suis contente si la scène du meurtre et ce qui suit ensuite t'a plu ! Je n'étais pas sûr que le côté « Lyra est complètement sous le choc » soit très probant … Sinon, tu avais raison, il s'était écoulé 3 semaines entre le chapitre 1 et 2 (tu m'as fait beaucoup rire !) mais je blâme totalement Luciole qui a eu une grosse flemme le week-end dernier ! (Je balance sans gêne ! hihihi !) Tu remarqueras que je me rattrape en publiant au bout d'une semaine ! C'est pas joli ? Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que mes élèves continuent autant à me souler et j'écrirais d'autant plus pour m'évader ! Continue avec tes petits messages qui me font chaud au cœur … et me font aussi vraiment rire !

**viviwi : **3 chapitres … 3 reviews ! Tu es très généreuse ! C'est bien ! hihihi ! Je te sens un peu lectrice frénétique … Luciole et moi, c'est totalement notre mode de fonctionnement depuis maintenant … 10 ans ?! Aïe ! On est totalement des cas désespérés ! Bonne lecture … Et bon courage pour l'attente ! Ça avance doucement …. Je t'en prie, continue ainsi à laisser autant (vraiment !) de reviews que tu le souhaites ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! hihihi !

**jonzac :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot ! C'est très apprécié ! En espérant que la suite ne va pas te décevoir !

**Nana'.'Lea**** : **Tu avais deviné ce qui était réservé à Lyra … Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Avec Luciole, on adore quand le rapprochement HPDM est lent … et frustrant ! (sado nous ? nan ! lol !) donc tu vas être servi ! Bonne lecture !

**Manoirmalfoys**** : **Les Levgueni sont tout droit sorti de notre imagination à Luciole et moi-même ! Donc c'est génial car on peut les torturer autant qu'on veut ! Pour le reste je ne peux pas t'en dire plus … Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience ! Hihihi ! Bonne lecture !

**Kiky : **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire !

**caence : **Merci d'avoir laissé un message ! Pas trop d'attente cette fois-ci : Que une semaine depuis la dernière update ! J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire !

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

_**13 Juillet 2004, au moment du déjeuner - Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, château caché du regard des moldus, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

Harry posa son éclair de feu et s'installa à table, dans la Grande Salle, pour se restaurer avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Les premiers repas avaient été déroutants et intimidants : Assister aux échanges badins de sorciers très impressionnants tels que MacGonagall ou Dumbledore n'était pas donné tous les jours à n'importe quel élève. Maintenant que quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry avait fini par s'y habituer et ne dévorait plus son repas aussi rapidement possible pour ensuite quitter la Grande Salle le plus vite possible. La présence de Sirius et de Rémus l'avait aussi aidé à se sentir à l'aise au milieu des autres occupants de l'école.

La plupart du temps, Harry s'ennuyait dans ce grand château vide, malgré un terrain de Quidditch à sa disposition permanente. Depuis leur arrivée, Sirius et Rémus profitaient de cette opportunité pour redécouvrir ensemble le lieu de leur jeunesse, qui avait accueilli tant de leurs exploits. Du moins, c'était ce que Sirius certifiait mais Harry n'était pas dupe et cela pour plusieurs raisons, telles que leurs allures débraillées à leur retour ou les rougeurs suspectes de Rémus et les difficultés de celui-ci à s'asseoir au cours des repas suivant leurs escapades.

Harry commença à se servir copieusement, tout en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux à Rémus, installé à ses côtés.

_- « Monsieur Potter, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris que la bienséance à table veut que l'on soit correctement vêtu et propre, et non pas dégoulinant dans un uniforme de Quidditch ?»,_ claqua la voix froide de Rogue, en lui jetant un regard méprisant.

_- « Rogue, ferme-là veux-tu … Tout le monde n'est pas aussi coincé et prude que toi pour porter des robes guindées »,_ répliqua Sirius avec nonchalance, en faisant un clin d'œil à son filleul.

- _« Black, Espèce de batracien décérébré, certains ont ce qu'on appelle du savoir vivre ! »._

Rémus lâcha ses couverts en soupirant, fatigué de ces scènes qui se répétaient depuis leur arrivée. Après quelques minutes occupées à s'échanger des propos insultants, le directeur de la maison Serpentard quitta la table avec fermeté et dignité, sa cape noire voltigeant derrière lui, sous le reniflement dédaigneux de son interlocuteur.

_- « Sirius, ne t'ai-je pas demandé d'ignorer la présence de Severus si elle t'indispose à ce point ? »,_ questionna Rémus avec lassitude.

_- « Oh, arrêtes 'Mus, tu as vu comment ce bâtard graisseux agresse Harry, tout ça par ce qu'il est aigris ! Je n'ai plus faim … »,_ répondit Sirius en quittant la table à son tour, fâché.

Rémus regarda les occupants de la table avec de grands yeux, dérouté par de telles attitudes. Severus Rogue était resté à Poudlard pour convalescence et Harry l'avait trouvé encore plus grincheux qu'à l'ordinaire. Sirius et l'ancien Serpentard avaient commencé à se chercher des noises dès leur arrivée puis cela avait pris des proportions plus importantes au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Au début, cela avait amusé Harry de voir Sirius remportait des joutes verbales contre son professeur tant détesté puis il avait vu l'éreintement de Rémus face à une telle situation.

_- « Albus, quelle est la raison de notre venue à Poudlard ? Cette inactivité ne réussit pas à ces deux enfants caractériels … »,_ déclara Rémus.

- _« Vous devriez en connaître la raison incessamment sous peu maintenant … Excusez le comportement de Severus s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas une période facile pour lui. De plus, il est un peu fâché à mon égard … Je lui ai demandé de faire quelque chose qui me serait d'une grande aide et cela n'est pas à son goût. »_

_- « Il a refusé ? »,_ s'exclama Harry, surpris.

_- « Oh non Harry… Disons que je lui ai légèrement forcé la main … Et cela se ressent sur son humeur ces jours-ci ! »,_ répliqua le directeur avec malice. _« Bien messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'appétit, j'ai rendez-vous au Ministère … »._

Le directeur quitta la Grande Salle, laissant les autres sorciers finirent leur diner dans le calme, chose si inhabituelle que tout le monde en profita.

**OoO**

_**13 Juillet 2004, au même moment - Russie, Koslov, petit village sorcier sur les bords de la mer de Barents.**_

Les jours qui avaient suivi le drame avaient été lents et monotones pour les Levgueni, les minutes s'égrainant aussi lentement que des heures, douloureusement. Lyra passait ses journées assise devant la fenêtre,devant un foyer où nul feu ne brulait, le regard dans le vide, indifférente au temps qui défilait invariablement … Quelques heures par jour, son frère la trainait de force dans la forêt avoisinante au village. Quelques heures au cours desquelles, ils se promenaient collés l'un à l'autre, dans un silence confortable que seuls leurs pas sur les brindilles du sentier brisaient. Sacha évitait au maximum de laisser Lyra seule hormis l'heure, qu'il passait, chaque soir, dans les ruines du magasin de leur père. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune russe avait refusé de retourner au village et, déjà inquiet par son état catatonique, Sacha n'avait pas insisté.

Ce midi-là, Sacha et Lyra déjeunaient dans la cuisine, dans un silence qui était devenu maître dans leur maison. Régulièrement, Sacha jetait des coups d'œil rapides à sa sœur, qui était plus occupée à bouger la nourriture dans son assiette qu'à la manger.

_- « Lyra, s'il te plait, essayes de manger un peu, au moins … »._

Lyra regarda son frère un long moment, avec un regard inexpressif, sans vie. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur son assiette. Le jeune sorcier se leva puis s'agenouilla devant elle, ses grandes mains calleuses ayant emprisonné les siennes dans une étreinte tiède.

_- « Je m'inquiète tu sais … Tu es complètement absente … Ce n'est pas bon … »_

_- « Je sais … Mais j'y arrive pas »,_ murmura-t-elle le regard baissé.

_- « Je sais »,_ lui répondit Sacha avec un regard peiné, en lui embrassant longuement le front. _« Ça va aller … Je vais t'aider et m'occuper de toi !_ ».

- _« Mais … Ils ont dit que … », _chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

_- « Je me fiche de ce que ces trolls du Ministère peuvent dire ! »,_ dit-il avec ferveur en la regardant droit dans les yeux. _« Je me fiche qu'on n'ait pas le même sang ! Tu es ma sœur, ici … »,_ ajouta-t-il en prenant une de ses mains glacées pour la poser sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur pulsait. _« … Et c'est ça le plus important ! On va continuer à avancer ensemble d'accord … », _termina-t-il avec un regard d'adoration pour la jeune sorcière.

Lyra acquiesça et le frère et la sœur restèrent ainsi un instant, dans cette bulle de chaleur réconfortante. Le retour du corbeau de leur père, Raven, les tira de leur contemplation mutuelle. Lyra se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, son frère sur ses talons.

_- « Tu y vas ? »,_ finit-il par demander. _« Veux-tu que je t'y accompagne ? »,_ ajouta-t-il alors que Lyra hochait la tête faiblement.

_- « Non, j'ai besoin … »_

- _« D'être seule, je sais. Je vais t'attendre ici ! Prends le temps qu'il te faut_ ! »

Sacha suivit du regard la silhouette frêle de sa sœur prendre lentement le chemin si familier du village. Malgré le vent frais de la mer, elle n'était à nouveau vêtue que d'un débardeur et donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se briser si jamais il la serrait trop fortement contre lui.

Ses pieds la guidèrent sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, dans la rue principale de Koslov. Elle s'immobilisa quand elle découvrit pour la première fois le spectacle de l'attaque. Comme l'avait dit Sacha, le magasin du Potionniste était en ruines mais le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses différentes. La charpente en bois n'avait pas résisté à l'incendie et s'était effondrée, emportant avec elle les gros murs de pierre. La volière publique du villageet la librairie étaient toujours intacts et étaient maintenant séparés par un amas de pierres et de poutres noircies par le feu.

Lyra s'approcha de l'ancienne bâtisse puis entreprit d'escaladerpoutres et pierres, avec cette curiosité malsaine de voir les dégâts de près. Elle devina ici et là, l'emplacement des anciennes propriétés du magasin : l'âtre de la cheminée n'était plus qu'un pan de mur noir au fond de la structure, tenant encore miraculeusement debout. Il n'y avait plus de traces d'un quelconque mobilier dans la salle de préparation de potions où l'incendie avait été le plus puissant et ravageur. Dans le magasin, elle devina la présence de certaines étagères qui permettaient de classer les fioles et les ingrédients puis le comptoir … et enfin l'endroit où elle avait découvert le corps de son père, sans vie. Elle enleva les gravats de cet espace puis s'y installa, assise à même le sol, les bras autour de ses jambes, la tête sur ses genoux.

Lyra resta ainsi un long moment, immobile au milieu des ruines. On aurait pu la confondre avec une statue si ce n'était par son regard las qui contemplait régulièrement les moindres recoins de l'ancienne bâtisse, réduite en cendres. La luminosité baissa à l'horizon, emportant avec elle le soleil et laissant place à une nuit claire. Le vent se leva, et Lyra finit par se lever lentement, les membres rouillés d'être restée trop longtemps dans la même position, sur le sol froid. Sacha allait finir par s'inquiéter et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit prostrée là où on avait assassiné leur père. Sur le pas de l'ancien magasin, son regard voyagea sur les gravats, contemplant une dernière fois l'horreur du désastre, puis elle quitta le village, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle aperçut leur maison de bois : la porte était ouverte Sacha devait l'attendre. Pourtant, alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à une vingtaine de pas, ce ne fut pas le jeune russe qui apparut sur le seuil mais un autre sorcier, plus vieux, qui ne lui était pas inconnu, facilement reconnaissable par sa robe criarde et sa longue barbe qui scintillait à la lueur diffuse de l'intérieur. Lyra stoppa sa progression alors que l'excentrique sorcier sortait de leur demeure, son frère sur ses talons. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et peut-être un sourire mais elle n'en était pas sûre, la nuit commençant à faire tomber son rideau d'étoiles dans le ciel. Le vieil sorcier fit quelques pas puis disparut, sans ne soulevait aucune poussière du sol au cours de son transplanage.

Sacha l'attendait toujours sur le pas de la porte et la prit sans ses bras quand elle parvint à sa hauteur, aucun mot n'étant nécessaire entre eux. A l'intérieur de la maison, il l'installa dans le canapé puis prit place à ses côtés. Il la regarda en silence, semblant la jauger du regard avec ses grands yeux remplis d'hésitation.

_- « Tu te souviens du sorcier qui vient de quitter les lieux ? Il était là quand le ministère est venu il y a quelques jours. »,_ Commença-t-il.

_- « Oui … »_

_- « Il se trouve qu'il s'appelle Dumbledore. C'est un sorcier britannique. »_

Sacha se tut un instant, hésitant face à l'état de nouveau éteint de Lyra, impassible face à lui.

_- « Il sait beaucoup de choses et voulait t'en parler mais … Je préfère le faire moi-même rien que nous deux ! »_

_- « Quoi ? », _lui demanda Lyra d'une voix légèrement enrouée de n'avoir quasiment pas parlé depuis quelques jours.

_- _« _Tu n'es pas russe Lyra », déclara-t-il doucement « Papa n'avait jamais parlé de ton arrivée chez nous quand tu avais cinq ans car pour lui, tu fais partie intégrante de la famille. Mais tes parents biologiques n'étaient pas russes comme j'aurais pu le croire c'étaient des sorciers britanniques. D'après ce que ce Dumbledore m'a conté, ils sont morts dans un attentat sorcier en Angleterre le 2 février 1992._ »

_- « Oh … »_

- _« Je sais que jusqu'à maintenant tu n'avais jamais voulu en savoir plus mais si tu veux, je peux … »_

_- « Vassili Levgueni est mon père. Tu es ma famille … »_, chuchota-t-elle.

_- « Bien sûr Lyra ! Mais en apprendre plus sur les sorciers qui t'ont mis au monde ne changera jamais cela ! Tu es une Levgueni … »_

Après quelques tergiversations, Lyra avait consenti à écouter ce que Sacha avait appris et la panique avait laissé la place à son angoisse : Elle était une enfant présumée morte avec ses parents (dont elle n'avait pas voulu connaître le nom), dans l'attentat qui leur avaient coûté la vie. Les détails donnés par Sacha se mélangeaient dans sa tête au fur et à mesure de ses explications : De nombreuses années auparavant, ses parents biologiques avaient beaucoup communiqué par hiboux avec Vassili Levgueni à propos de Traités de Potions …puis avaient sympathisé avec le sorcier russe. Suffisamment pour connaître le deuil qui avait abattu ce Potionniste quand son épouse était morte en couche, donnant naissance à une petite fille qui n'avait pas non plus survécu. Suffisamment pour avoir prévu avec les Gobelins de leur pays de lui donner leur fille unique en cas de décès ?

- _« C'est … C'est … »,_ bégaya-t-elle.

_- « Ouaip, j'ai réagi de la même manière quand Dumbledore m'a dit tout ça, plus ou moins de cette manière. J'ai failli lui en coller une à la moldue … Mais il avait un certificat de naissance et a fait un test devant moi avec un de tes cheveux qui était tombé. Et aussi improbable que cela paraisse, c'est vrai … »_

_- « Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Pourquoi des gens auraient fait ça avec un sorcier qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ? Ou pourquoi le ministère anglais ne s'est jamais manifesté avant ? Pour la première question, je ne sais pas plus que toi … Peut-être étaient-il de vrais amis … »_, continua-t-il comme Lyra n'avait pas répondu à sa question. _« Pour la deuxième, je peux répondre véritablement, sans faire de suppositions : Le meurtre de Papa par des assassins britanniques a amené ces Anglais ici et comme tu n'es pas majeur, il fallait te mettre sous tutelle… Or, tu n'es sur aucun registre russe. Papa t'a toujours gardé secrète pour être sûr de te garder près de lui ! Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait notre éducation à la maison ! Dumbledore et ses compatriotes ont enquêté … et voilà ! »._

_- « Oh », _répéta à nouveau la jeune sorcière qui avait du mal à assimiler toutes ces explications farfelues.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre à l'exception de quelques chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs.

- _« Lyra, je … Je ne t'ai pas dit le plus important ! Ce Dumbledore a … Tu dois repartir en Angleterre … Demain ! », _finit-il d'une voix quasi inaudible, sans oser croiser le regard de sa sœur.

- _« Non, je ne veux pas … Non ! »,_ protesta-t-elle, avec fougue. _« Je veux rester ici, avec toi … Me laisse pas Sacha, ne fais pas ça s'il te plait ! », _s'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui avec force.

- « _Attends... Ecoutes-moi ! Ce Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour avoir ta tutelle. C'est le directeur de l'école de magie anglaise. Tu auras une place dans cette école. C'est une bonne chose pour toi ! »._

_- « Non, pas sans toi ! »._

_- « Je lui ai dit la même chose, tu sais » _répondit Sacha avec douceur. _« Et il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui… Ainsi, on pourra se voir régulièrement ! Cela va bien se passer, tu vas voir … »._

Sacha enlaça sa sœur, la rassurant au creux de ses bras, alors que celle-ci se laissait gagner peu à peu par la somnolence, après une journée si éprouvante. Il l'emporta aussi délicatement que possible à l'étage, où se trouvaient leurs chambres, et la déposa sur son lit. Quand il fut lui aussi coucher, il se mit à réfléchir à nouveau à cet accord passé avec ce vieil sorcier qui avait l'air digne de confiance. Il fallait espérer que l'éloignement allait être profitable à Lyra qui était en train de, petit à petit, s'enfonçait dans sa dépression. Se séparer d'elle allait être dur, se dit-il en soupirant, le cœur empli de tristesse.

Alors que Sacha se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant un repos bien mérité, il entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer. Il se retourna et aperçut sa sœur sur le seuil, les cheveux ébouriffés, son oreiller au creux des bras, les joues rouges. Sacha se mit à sourire. Il souleva sa couette et se décala. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lyra s'était installée contre son frère, leurs jambes entremêlées sous l'édredon. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre.

_- « Tu viendras ?»,_ chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- _« Je te le promets ! »_

**OoO**

_**14 Juillet 2004, au cours de l'après-midi - Demeure Parkinson, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

- _« Dray, peux-tu demander à Blaise d'arrêter d'essayer d'étouffer Théo avec sa langue ? Ce serait agréable de pouvoir tenir une discussion civilisée sans bave … pour changer !»._

La jeune sorcière qui venait de s'adresser à l'héritier Malefoy, avec une voix hautaine, venait d'apparaître dans le salon de ses parents. Elle jeta un regard dégouté aux deux Serpentards qui étaient avachi sur un des canapés. Rectification : Elle jeta un regard dégouté à Blaise Zabini qui était avachi sur Théodore Nott les deux sorciers s'embrassant et se laissant à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque baiser.

_- « Mais Pansy chéri, c'est la première fois que je revois Théo depuis la fin de l'école. Tu ne me priverais quand même pas de cette bouffée d'air frais ? »_

_- « Justement Blaise ! C'est la première fois qu'on se revoit TOUS … Ce serait charitable de laisser un peu d'air à Théo pour que l'on puisse discuter ! »_

_- « Tu es cruelle ! », _répliqua le dénommé Blaise Zabini en se redressant, laissant Théodore Nott reprendre ses esprits.

_- « Bien sûr Blaise ! Je suis une Serpentard ! »,_ lui répondit Pansy, en prenant place à côté de Drago Malefoy sur le sofa faisant face à ses deux autres camarades. _« Bien maintenant que tout le monde est décent, quelles nouvelles ? »_

_- « Rien ! Je m'emmerde ! D'où mon entrain à profiter de Théo ici présent »,_ répliqua Blaise.

_- « Blaise, vocabulaire ! »_

La voix froide de Drago claqua dans la pièce, alors que Pansy jetait un regard triomphant au jeune Zabini.

_- « Merci Dray de me donner raison ! »,_ répliqua-t-elle.

- _« Pansy chéri, appelles-moi encore une seule fois Dray et je m'arrange pour arriver à faire croire à Londubat que tu es amoureuse de lui ! »,_ dit Drago d'une voix autoritaire, avec un regard froid, laissant sa voisine grimacer de dégoût.

_- « Et toc »,_ murmura Blaise en faisant semblant de tousser.

_- « Zab', encore un mot et je me fais le plaisir de retirer mon invitation de ce manoir »,_ répondit la jeune fille.

Aucun des deux sorciers ne voulait céder le plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot à l'autre, aussi leur chamaillerie continua quelques minutes. Théodore avait pris un livre et le feuilletait distraitement, indifférent à la scène. Drago compta mentalement jusqu'à dix puis perdit patience patience qui était pourtant connue dans leur Salle Commune pour être déjà très limitée.

- « _Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que je fais là si c'est pour assister à des disputes infantiles du niveau de ces imbéciles de Gryffondors attardés ? », _demanda-t-il d'une voix très calme.

Cette voix calme, trop calme, engendra un silence total dans la pièce, les Serpentards se taisant immédiatement lorsque leur leader exprima son mécontentement. Drago sentit peser sur sa personne les regards de ses amis : Celui protecteur et possessif de Pansy, celui amical et moqueur de Blaise et celui perçant de Théo auquel rien n'échappait jamais.

_- « Si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas plutôt que de te comporter comme une diva contrariée ? »,_ demanda le mulâtre, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- _« Blaise, enfonce à nouveau ta langue dans la bouche de Théo veux-tu, cela m'épargnera le déplaisir de t'entendre ! »,_ lui dit Drago en se levant et en quittant la pièce sans un regard pour ses camarades.

Le jeune Malefoy se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de cette demeure qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance les fréquentations des jeunes sorciers de Sang-Pur étant décidé par leurs parents en fonction des alliances à tisser. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et se massa les tempes, fatigué. Les deux premières semaines au Manoir Malefoy avaient été compliquées et désagréables : Lucius Malefoy était encore plus exigeant avec son héritier, celui-ci étant adulte depuis peu. De plus, l'absence de nouvelles de Severus Rogue lui minait le moral. Plongé dans ses pensées sombres et démoralisantes, il entendit cependant les pas, de la démarche assurée de Blaise, s'approchaient de lui. Zabini s'assit en face de lui en face de lui et garda le silence.

- _« Je pensais que mon exil traduisait aux yeux de tous ma volonté de m'isoler un peu de votre compagnie bruyante et désagréable »,_ annonça Drago en regarda Blaise droit dans les yeux.

_- « Je sais »,_ asséna son interlocuteur avec calme.

- _« Blaise, rappelles-moi pourquoi on est ami tous les deux ? Je crois que j'en ai oublié les raisons ! »._

- _« C'est simple Drago, on est amis parce que enfant, j'étais le seul à supporter ton caractère pourri d'enfant gâté et capricieux … Et que c'est toujours le cas dix ans plus tard ! »,_ lui répondit Blaise. _« Quel est le problème ? »,_ ajouta-t-il en étant sérieux pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans la demeure des Parkinson.

_- « Ne me prends pas pour un Gryffondor dégoulinant de naiveté ! Je ne vais certainement pas aborder mes problèmes ici … S'il y a bien un conseil utile que j'ai appris de mon père, c'est qu'il faut toujours se méfier : Les murs ont des oreilles partout ! »._

_- « Quelqu'un qui possède ton talent à manier les mots avec tant de subtilité devrait pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui ne va pas sans se compromettre, tu ne crois pas ? »,_ intervint Pansy qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de Théo_. « Mes parents sont absents … Si cela peut aider à te délier la langue. »_

Drago regarda ses amis en silence, les jaugeant un à un. Tous se prêtèrent à cet examen, avec loyauté et dignité.

- _« J'ai un … service à vous demander »,_ commença lentement le jeune Malefoy, ayant du mal à demander de l'aide de par son éducation stricte.

- _« Ah … Voilà qui devient intéressant … »,_ répliqua Blaise, à nouveau tout sourire alors que Théo levait les yeux au ciel et que Pansy l'avada-kedavrasait du regard. _« Ne me regardes pas ainsi Pansy chérie ! Moi aussi je suis un Serpentard. C'est dans ma nature de vouloir trouver avantage dans n'importe quelle situation… »_

_- « J'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez à Pré-au-Lard cet été … à plusieurs reprises, et que vous ne me demandiez pas pourquoi ! »._

_- « D'accord », _répondit Pansy sans une once d'hésitation, la jeune Parkinson cédant à toutes les demandes de Drago depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

- _« D'accord aussi »,_ déclara lentement Blaise, _« à condition que tu me fasses mes trois premiers devoirs de Potions à la rentrée »._

- _« Deux !_ _»_

- _« Je suppose qu'on a un accord alors … », _dit le mulâtre, avec un air calculateur peint sur le visage. _« Tu sais, j'étais prêt à le faire pour rien ! », _ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, satisfait de s'être débarrassé de cette corvée qui était pourtant une des matières qu'il passerait aux Aspics.

_- « Et j'étais prêt à le faire pour trois devoirs, Blaise. Théo ? »,_ demanda Drago en regardant le troisième sorcier qui était à nouveau plongé dans son livre.

- _« C'est d'accord. Maintenant, laisses-moi finir ma lecture s'il te plait »,_ répondit-il en ne levant pas les yeux de son ouvrage.

Blaise éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de son petit-ami.

- _« Bien maintenant que c'est réglé, arrêtes de faire ton grincheux Drago et profitons de cette après-midi ! »_

_- « Je ne suis pas grincheux »_, s'exclama le jeune sorcier aux yeux mercures, outré.

_- « Si tu es grincheux … Mais disons qu'à Poudlard, il est plus facile de régler ce problème ! Il suffit de te faire croiser Potter pour que tu te décharges de toute ta mauvaise humeur sur lui. Ici, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est te le demander poliment. Après tout, on vient d'accepter de te rendre service alors … », _déclara le jeune Nott avec une voix indifférente, tout occupé à sa lecture passionnante qu'il était.

- _« Blaise ! N'envisage même pas de rire, sinon à la rentrée, pendant que Pansy aura Londubat dans les pattes, je m'arrange pour coller dans les tiennes, la Weasel femelle ! »._

Le ton autoritaire de Drago Malefoy (ou bien était-ce sa menace ?) fit mourir tout rire chez Blaise, avant que le moindre son ne soit sorti de sa bouche. Drago était après tout le leader des Serpentards et détenait l'autorité dans sa maison à Poudlard.

**OoO**

_**14 Juillet 2004, au même moment - Russie, Koslov, petit village sorcier sur les bords de la mer de Barents.**_

- _« Tu as fini ? Tu ne prends pas tous tes livres ? »_

Depuis leur réveil, Sacha aidait Lyra à préparer ses affaires pour son départ en Angleterre. La malle sans fond (merci la magie) de la jeune russe était quasiment prête, pleines de vêtements, livres et objets personnels. Les deux russes étaient tous les deux angoissaient par ce départ et cette séparation imminente, mais chacun le gérait d'une manière tout à fait différente. Angoissé à l'idée que Lyra manque de quelque chose, Sacha ajoutait sans cesse des affaires dans sa malle et était en train d'essayer de la convaincre de prendre plus de grimoires là où la jeune russe avait tendance à tout remettre à sa place pour ne pas avoir l'impression de partir pour longtemps. Paradoxalement à son comportement, voir la chambre de sa sœur se vider était déprimant pour Sacha.

_- « Tu es sûr pour tes livres ? Tu aimes bien lire celui-ci et celui-là aussi ! Et … »,_ lui demanda Sacha, devant une de ses étagères pleines de grimoires.

_- « Non, c'est bon, je m'en souviens »_, lui répondit Lyra, assise sur son lit, l'air triste.

_- « Tu t'en souviens tout le temps … »,_ répliqua Sacha, en souriant.

La jeune sorcière avait une mémoire photographique : Dès qu'elle lisait quelque chose, elle était ensuite capable de s'en souvenir parfaitement. Enfants, Sacha aimait s'amuser à essayer de la mettre en difficultés, allant jusqu'à mélanger les pages de ses livres la magie permettant de faire des merveilles de manière discrète. Puis, n'ayant malgré tout jamais réussi à la mettre en porte à faux, il avait capitulé et admis, intérieurement, son génie.

_- « Disons plutôt alors que je préfères qu'ils restent ici, à attendre mon retour … »._

_- « Allez viens, on a encore du temps … »,_ dit-il soudainement, en fermant la malle de sa sœur et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sacha attrapa la main de Lyra et ensemble, ils quittèrent leur maison. A pas lents, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit bois environnant, se promenant de façon flegmatique et silencieuse, entre les arbres, ayant pour seul but de retarder le départ de la jeune fille. Ils finirent par atteindre leur clairière et s'installèrent, enlacés, au pied d'un des vieux et imposants arbres. Les minutes se transformèrent en heures et le jour commença à décliner à l'horizon, annonçant le départ inéluctable de Lyra. Sacha finit par se décaler et sortit de sa poche, une petite boule de tissus toute chiffonnée.

_- « Tiens, c'est pour toi … »,_ ajouta-t-il en lui tendant.

Lyra attrapa la boule de chiffons et jeta un regard incertain à son frère. Que devait-elle faire de ceci ? Sacha éclata d'un rire sincère et déplia les pans du chiffon, laissant apparaître une petite boule de poil, blanche comme neige, qui se mit à frémir. Deux petites billes noires apparurent au milieu de la fourrure de ce qui se révélait être un tout petit Puffskein, récemment né.

- _« Je l'ai pris dans une des portée du vieil Filipov sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je sais que c'est juste une bestiole qui nettoie la saleté mais … Je me suis dit qu'ainsi tu aurais un peu l'impression d'être encore ici … Je l'ai appelé Snow »._

Lyra serra son frère dans ses bras un long moment et, finalement, ce fut Sacha qui dut s'extraire de l'étreinte doucement.

_- « Je crois qu'il est temps, Dumbledore doit attendre depuis un long moment … »_, dit-il, en se levant et en hissant Lyra à son niveau. _« Je vais rester ici d'accord … »,_ ajouta-t-il doucement. _« C'est plus facile si on se sépare ici. Une fois à la maison, ce serait trop dur de te laisser partir ! »_, dit-il en embrassant sa sœur.

Il se détacha de Lyra, le cœur lourd et la poussa doucement dans la direction de leur maison. A pas hésitants, l'esprit hagard, Lyra se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la clairière, sans voir les larmes sur les joues de Sacha. Elle finit par atteindre l'orée du bois, son puffskein au chaud dans ses mains, quand elle aperçut le vieil sorcier qui attendait patiemment, assis sur un rondin de bois, devant la porte de leur maison. Il se leva et vint à sa hauteur lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

_- « Bonsoir Mademoiselle Levgueni »,_ la salua-t-il galamment. _« M algré les circonstances, je peux dire que je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Je vais vous escorter à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie que vous intégrerez à la rentrée. Vous passerez l'été dans les appartements de votre tuteur. »_

_- « Ce n'est pas vous ? », _demanda-t-elle, surprise, convaincue d'avoir compris le contraire quand son frère lui avait tout expliqué la veille.

- _« Oh non, vous vous ennuieriez avec quelqu'un d'aussi âgé que moi ! »,_ lui répondit-il malicieusement. _« Votre tuteur est un homme plein de noblesse ! Vous vous entendrez à merveille, j'en suis sûr. Je me suis permis de rétrécir votre malle pour le voyage », _ajouta-t-il comme Lyra restait sans réaction. _« Attendons-nous votre frère Sacha ? »._

_- « Non … »._

_- « Alors si vous avez tout ce que vous voulez dès que vous êtes prête … »_

Lyra regarda une dernière fois la maison qui était éclairée, attendant le retour de son frère, puis posa doucement sa main sur le bras que le vieil sorcier lui avait tendu. _« Je reviendrais »_ se dit-elle à l'instant où Dumbledore les fit transplaner.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent devant une lourde grille de fer forgé, entourée de deux colonnes imposantes, surplombées par des statues de sangliers ailés. Au loin, au pied d'un grand lac, Lyra pouvait apercevoir un immense château, composé de multiples tours, illuminées dans la nuit. Une diligence sans montures les attendait de l'autre côté de la grille.

_- « Pendant notre voyage, j'ai placé sur vous le sortilège de traduction. Ce sort se nourrit d'une petite quantité de votre énergie pour traduire instantanément ce que votre oreille entend_ », lui annonça-t-il une fois qu'ils furent installés à l'intérieur de la diligence qui s'était mise en mouvement. _« Ce sort s'annulera de lui-même au fur et à mesure que vous vous familiariserait avec notre langue, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez bilingue. »_

Le voyage jusqu'au château s'était fait en silence, Lyra ayant dû supporter le regard perçant du vieil directeur qui l'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise. Ils avaient ensuite pénétré dans un grand hall de pierre, d'une hauteur de plafond extraordinaire, qui abritait des escaliers mouvants, semblant se déplacer au gré de leur envie.

- « _Le reste des occupants de ce château nous attendent dans la Grande Salle où vous allez pouvoir vous restaurer à votre guise_ », déclara Dumbledore, en la guidant vers une grande porte de bois magnifiquement sculptée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit de son propre chef, dévoilant son secret : La Grande Salle était un immense réfectoire bordé par de grands vitraux, et éclairée par des centaines de chandelles qui flottaient. Le plafond était enchanté pour donner une vue du ciel surplombant le château, et Lyra pu admirer la voute céleste. La pièce contenait quatre grandes tables parallèles, présentement vides Au fond, une table surélevée qui surplombait les autres, était occupée par une multitude de sorciers.

_- « Albus, tout s'est bien passé ? Vous avez été parti un très long moment !»,_ s'exclama une sorcière à l'allure sévère, coiffée d'un long chapeau pointu.

_- « Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir Minerva. Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente Mademoiselle Lyra Levgueni qui se joint à nous pour l'été »,_ la présenta le directeur quand ils arrivèrent au pied de la table, lui faisant signe de la main de prendre place à côté d'un jeune sorcier aux cheveux ébouriffés.

_- « Salut, je m'appelle Harry »,_ se présenta le jeune homme aux impressionnants yeux verts émeraudes, en lui adressant un sourire lumineux. _« En face de toi, c'est Sirius Black mon parrain et Rémus Lupin. »_

Les deux adultes la saluèrent aussi chaleureusement que l'adolescent. Elle leurs rendit leur salut timidement, peu habituée à être entourée d'inconnus, ayant passé son enfance dans un petit village isolé.

- « Oh, une petite timide ! », s'exclama le sorcier dénommé Black, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_- « Sirius, ne commence pas ! »,_ le sermonna son voisin_. « Laisses-la tranquille, elle vient à peine d'arriver »._

_- « Mais …J'ai rien fait ! »,_ se plaignit son interlocuteur en prenant un air de martyre.

_- « T'inquiètes pas ! Il aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord »_, précisa Harry en lui présentant un plat de légumes._ « Rémus est là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin et tu découvriras qu'il est très amusant de le voir crier sur Sirius et surtout, de voir celui-ci obéir immédiatement ! »,_ ajouta-t-il en riant et en esquivant la boulette de pain que lui lançait son parrain.

- « _Merci de me montrer tant d'affection Harry ! Que gamin ingrat ! C'est de ta faute 'Mus, ça … A toujours le dorloter ! »._

_- « Severus n'est pas encore arrivé ? », _questionna soudain le directeur qui avait pris place à côté de la sorcière sévère, interrompant la fausse querelle des trois voisins de Lyra.

Dans un premier temps, personne ne répondit à Dumbledore, lançant des regards discrets mais gênés dans la direction de la jeune russe.

_- « Il nous a fait savoir qu'il ne se joindrait pas à nous ce soir … »,_ lui répondit avec raideur, et le regard mécontent, sa voisine.

Le sorcier à la barbe argentée parut triste et le silence reprit son droit à la table, alors que l'homme nommait Sirius Black se mettait à grommeler, se faisant vite couper, par un coup de coude bien placé, de la part de son voisin, Rémus Lupin. Comme à son habitude, Lyra grignota un peu, perdue dans ses pensées mélancoliques, ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes à ses côtés, le cœur lourd sans Sacha.

Petit à petit, la somnolence commença à la gagner, rendant les discussions, à la table, incompréhensibles, trop fatiguée pour alimenter le sort de traduction. Elle bailla, la tête accoudée sur sa main et les yeux fermés, attendant avec impatience qu'on lui montre un endroit où dormir.

- « _She seems really tired …We should put her to sleep !_ »1

- « _Tu as raison …It seems the right thing to do. Je vais la porter._ »2

Lyra sentit qu'on la soulevait délicatement mais ses yeux étaient maintenant trop lourds pour qu'elle réussisse à les ouvrir. Elle capitula sans remords, plongeant avec reconnaissance dans un sommeil réparateur.

**A suivre …**

1 _« Elle a l'air vraiment fatiguée … Nous devrions aller la coucher ! »_

2 _« Tu as raison… Cela semble être la chose la plus juste à faire. Je vais la porter. »_

**Avancement : **Chapitre 4 terminé (à priori !). 13 pages écrites ! Je prends du retard par rapport à Luciole qui est déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 de « A fair trade » … Aie !

Une petite review pour nous encourager ?! Pleeeaase (avec les p'tits yeux irrésistibles du chat Potté !)


	5. Chapter 5

**RENOVATIO**

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

C'est un univers alternatif avec magie. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a des libertés par rapports au scénario de JK. Tout est respecté jusqu'au tome 5, sauf la fin du livre, et ensuite c'est différent :

- La prophétie est différente donc pas d'Harry-Horcruxe.

- Sirius n'est pas mort (inconcevable).

- Il s'est écoulé une année : L'histoire commence durant l'été entre la 6ème et la 7ème année.

- Fic à multi-personnages : L'intrigue est séparée entre Drago, Harry et un troisième personnage qu'on a inventé. On n'aime pas quand c'est l'amour fou entre Harry et Drago au premier regard donc il faudra être patient pour le rapprochement.

**OoO**

**Commentaires : **15 jours … Ouf ! On est à temps ! Il m'a fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de talent auprès de Luciole pour la convaincre d'updater ! Ecrire ce chapitre a été plus dur que les précédents : Nostalgie « Sacha » il faut croire ! lol ! Et pas évident d'intégrer Lyra à ce monde qu'on connaît par cœur …. En espérant que c'est réussi ou du moins pas trop raté !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pete6 : **Tant mieux si tu as aimé les deux Maraudeurs. On est trop fan de la dynamique entre ces deux-là… Malgré tout, ils étaient peu présents donc pas trop de déception j'espère. Pas d'update la semaine dernière : c'était trop juste sorry. Le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture mais avec carrément moins de 10 pages pour l'instant donc il me reste du travail pour être prête dans 15 jours. En plus, avec Luciole, on s'est lancé aussi sur l'écriture, conjointement, d'une UA …. En tout cas, merci de ta review encore une fois ! N'hésites pas à donner ton avis au fur et à mesure (tout le plaisir est pour moi ! hihihi)

**cat240: **Merci pour ta review. Je vois que tu te creuses les méninges. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions : suspence, suspence ! C'est génial, c'est la première fois où ce n'est pas moi dans ta position … Jouissif ! hih ihi ! Plus sérieusement, tu vas avoir une bonne dose de Severus dans ce chapitre … En espérant que cela te plaira !

**BlackGinny :** Fidèle au rendez-vous … et quelle review ! On est flattée et on en rougie encore ! lol ! On est super fan des Serpy cela explique donc la place qu'ils occupent dans nos fics. Pour ma part, mes préférés sont celles où il y a une vraie dynamique dans cette maison, comme chez les Gryffons. Mon personnage vert-et-argent secondaire préféré est Blaisou. Alors je me permets de te conseiller une fic que j'ai dévoré d'une traite : « Tu pourrais » de Courtepointe. C'est une BZ/RW. Avant ça, je n'en avais jamais lu et je n'étais clairement pas trop tentée … Et puis le hasard faisant ! Je l'ai dévoré d'une traite. Blaise est absolument génial ! Comme tu as l'air de les aimer, si tu as du temps, redis-nous au fur et à mesure s'ils sont à la hauteur de tes attentes surtout !Je suis en train de préparer le chapitre 5 et j'ai quelques difficultés à les faire interagir avec d'autres perso … A voir ! Il faudrait que je travaille moins et écrives plus, cela aiderait aussi …

**Jonzac :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser encore un petit mot ainsi ! C'est trèèès encourageant, surtout le soir quand je rentres claquée et où je suis tentée par mon lit et non l'écriture malgré Luciole qui me pousse (merci à elle !) J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir !

**Serdra : **Une petite nouvelle ! Bienvenue ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! En plus, on s'est carrément bidonné devant ! C'est du « nous » tout craché ! J'ai bien peur que tu ne sois intriguée pour rien : On va dire que ce « vieil-vieux » est une faute bête qu'on a tendance à accumuler ! Un de ces trucs qui doit pas être logique pour nos cerveaux bizarres et loufoques. Tu nous a bien percé à jour ! Merci pour cette rigolade et on va essayer de resserrer le filet pour que ces fautes ne passent pas entre les mailles. En tout cas bonne lecture et on espère que le chapitre ne va pas te décevoir !

**caence : **Si tu as aimé les Serpy, tu vas être servi encore dans ce chapitre … Mais il faut patienter car ils n'arrivent qu'à la fin. Il faut toujours garder les bonnes choses pour la fin ! lol ! J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas te décevoir dans celui-là ! Pour Lyra … que dire ?! Patience, patience …. Hihihi !

**viviwi :** Génial ? Carrément ? Holala, quelle pression pour la suite ! lol ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !

**Nana'.'Lea : **Merci pour cette review ! Je vois que tu as réfléchi à la chose … Hum hum ! Réaction pour te faire comprendre que je n'en dirais pas plus ! hihihi ! J'espère que les interactions de Lyra avec Poudlard vont te plaire ! Ce n'était pas évident à faire car son père vient de mourir ! Du côté de Sevy, il s'est pris une grosse raclée par Voldy et sa clique donc idem … Pas très joyeux ! Redis-moi ce que tu en penses ! En espérant que tu ne seras pas trop déçue …

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

_**15 Juillet 2004, durant la matinée - Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, château caché du regard des moldus, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

Lyra ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le corps engourdi par trop de sommeil. Après quelques instants pour s'éclaircir les idées, elle se redressa dans le lit. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre à Koslov. Elle était à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie britannique, dans une chambre inconnue. La petite pièce était rendue sombre par les murs en pierre et la présence que d'une ouverture sur l'extérieur. Hormis le lit, la chambre ne contenait qu'une armoire et un bureau.

Lyra se leva, passant la main dans ses longs cheveux pour les discipliner un minimum. Après avoir manqué d'écraser Snow, elle posa la petite boule de poil blanche, qui ronronnait, sur son lit et se dirigea vers sa malle qui avait été posée dans un coin. Elle s'habilla rapidement, quittant ce pyjama de flanelle qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir mis. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre précautionneusement, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait découvrir de l'autre côté.

Elle arriva sur un grand salon, aménagé très simplement : un ensemble canapé et fauteuil devant une cheminée dans un coin, une table de l'autre. La pièce possédait elle aussi peu de fenêtres, ce qui lui conférait une ambiance triste, froide et solitaire. Quand elle y entra, le sorcier, assis dans le canapé, quitta des yeux son parchemin et se leva.

- _« Mademoiselle Levgueni »,_ la salua-t-il sans aucune chaleur. _« Je commençais à m'impatienter ! » _

_- « Bonjour Monsieur »._

Lyra fut très intimidée par ce sorcier à l'allure impressionnante : Ses yeux, aussi noirs que de l'encre, paraissaient vous transpercer l'âme et y lire tous vos secrets les plus inavouables ses cheveux noirs et son teint aussi blanc que de la craie rajoutaient davantage de prestance à l'individu. Alors qu'elle regardait le sorcier tout de noir vêtu, Lyra se dit qu'il devait être le genre de personne qui créer un lourd silence lorsqu'elle pénètre dans une pièce.

- _« Je suis le professeur Rogue, maître des Potions de cette école. Que les choses soient aussi limpides que possible, j'ai dû … accepter d'être votre tuteur mais seulement pour cette période de vacances. Cela veut dire que je vais vous énoncer des règles vitales et que vous les respecterez. »_

- _« Euh… D'accord »,_ répondit-elle, très surprise, tant par l'accueil glacial du sorcier, que par la manière qu'il avait de lui parler, comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant.

- _« Première règle qui parait urgente : La politesse est obligatoire ! Etant donné que c'est ce … Black qui vous a amené ici hier soir, je vais me méfier de vos fréquentations et vous préviens que je ne transigerais pas sur ce point »,_ cracha-t-il avec beaucoup de mépris. _« Ainsi donc vous m'appellerez toujours Monsieur, ou Professeur ! Est-ce clair ? »_

- _« Euh, oui … Oui professeur »,_ ajouta Lyra rapidement, alors que le maître des Potions lui jetait un regard à glacer les os.

Pendant les minutes suivantes, Lyra essaya d'écouter avec attention et de mémoriser toutes les règles de ce Rogue, mais l'exercice se révéla très compliqué si tôt après le réveil. Et les règles étaient nombreuses ! Ne pas faire de saletés dans la pièce qu'il avait eu la bonté de lui prêter pour en faire momentanément sa chambre Ne pas faire de bruits Ne rien toucher et ne rien casser Ne pas le déranger Ne pas amener de Gris Fond d'Or (qu'est-ce qu'était un Gris Fond d'Or, se demanda-t-elle) et même n'amener personne dans ses quartiers Suivre assidument les leçons qu'il allait lui donner pendant cette période …La période de cohabitation promettait d'être réjouissante !

- _« L'année scolaire n'a pas commencé ce qui veut dire que je ne peux malheureusement, ni vous ôter des points, ni vous mettre en retenues … Mais ne respectez pas une des règles que je viens d'énoncer plus tôt et vous m'aiderez à l'entretien de ces quartiers : Vous laverez mes chaudrons …sans magie. »_

Le professeur se tut à la fin de ce discours et Lyra resta immobile dans la pièce, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas faire.

_- « Et bien, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous restez plantée ainsi. C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ! Déguerpissez, j'ai du travail ! »_

Lyra se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut sortie. Ce Rogue avait l'air grincheux dommage que ce soit le maitre des Potions étant donné que le sujet la passionnait. Elle quitta le couloir sombre, espérant être dans la direction de cette Grande Salle. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte que ce château était aussi immense que dans ses vagues souvenirs, datant de la veille, et les couloirs étaient un vrai labyrinthe. Quand elle parvint dans le hall, presque une heure plus tard, elle se dit qu'il était urgent de se procurer un plan. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Rogue pour l'aider à se repérer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, toutes les places de la table du fond étaient occupées, à l'exception de deux.

- _« Ah, Mademoiselle Levgueni, bonjour. Vous êtes-vous correctement reposée cette nuit ? »._

L'extrême politesse du directeur paraissait choquante et déplacée comparée à la conduite malpolie du maître des Potions. Lyra salua le vieil sorcier et s'installa à côté du garçon nommé Harry.

- _« Vous avez eu le temps de faire connaissance avec Severus Rogue ce matin ? »,_ demanda à nouveau le directeur, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

- _« Euh… Rapidement. »_

Que dire d'autre ? La rencontre avait été courte et avait suffi à Lyra pour se décider à rester le moins de temps possible dans les appartements du professeur.

Au cours du repas, Harry lui expliqua pleins de choses sur l'école et notamment sur les Gris Fond d'Or qui était en fait Gryffondor, une des quatre maisons qui accueillait les élèves avec Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Il était apparu qu'Harry avait de nombreux griefs contre les élèves de cette dernière, sans que Lyra n'en connaisse la raison.

La jeune sorcière accueillit la fin du repas avec soulagement : Harry semblait intarissable, vantant les mérites de Poudlard à tout va et cela à la plus grande incompréhension de son interlocutrice : Une écolé restait une école elle supposait … Même si son expérience en la matière était nulle.

- «_ Mademoiselle Levgueni, je vais me permettre de vous prendre de votre temps pour vous expliquer le déroulement de l'été, quand vous aurez fini de vous restaurer. Prenez votre temps … », _déclara le directeur en quittant la Grande Salle en compagnie de la sorcière au chignon sévère.

Ne voulant pas faire attendre le sorcier, ce qu'elle jugeait impolie, Lyra se leva rapidement et partit en direction du hall en finissant d'écouter Harry discourir sur la magie du château : les personnages loufoques des tableaux dans les couloirs, les passages secrets pas si secrets que cela pour certains, les escaliers qui se dérobent sous les pas, certaines marches qu'il faut enjamber pour ne pas tomber… _« Drôle d'endroit »_ jugea Lyra qui avait du mal à s'émouvoir de ces manifestations d'un drôle de goût.

Harry grimaça quand ils arrièrent dans le Grand Hall, au pied des escaliers : un sorcier bizarre les attendait, un ch at au creux de ses bras et une étrange lueur dans le regard.

- _« Chaque nouvel occupant de cette école se doit d'en avoir une version. Voici la copie à jour des six cent trente-neuf objets dont la possession est interdite aux élèves de Poudlard », _commença le drôle de personnage en mettant de force dans les mains de la jeune fille, un long, très long parchemin qui se déroula jusqu'à ces pieds.

- _« Euh …Merci Monsieur … »,_ bredouilla Lyra qui essayait d'empêcher le long parchemin de se dérouler davantage, tout en jetant un regard égaré vers Harry.

- _« Merci Mr Rusard ! »,_ l'interrompit le directeur qui arrivait à l'instant. _« Je suis sûr que Mademoiselle Levgueni prêtera un œil tout à fait attentif à tout ceci ! Je suis désolé de vous l'enlever … Une affaire urgente à traiter ! »._

Harry et Lyra se dépêchèrent de suivre le vieil sorcier qui s'était engagé dans les escaliers, laissant leur interlocuteur pantois. Au bout de quelques minutes, le directeur ralentit sa progression, au point de se mettre à converser avec les tableaux. Lyra en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la liste qu'on venait de lui remettre.

_Objets magiques et non magiques dont la possession est interdite aux élèves de Poudlard, sous peine de châtiments :_

_Feux d'artifices des Weasley-Farces pour sorciers facétieux_

_Sucette longue langue des Weasley-Farces pour sorciers facétieux_

_Pastille de gerbe des Weasley-Farces pour sorciers facétieux_

_Bombe créatrice de marécages des Weasley-Farces pour sorciers facétieux_

…

_55) Dragets Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains des Weasley-Farces pour sorciers facétieux_

_56) Bonbons Célestina Moldubec des Weasley-Farces pour sorciers facétieux_

…

_158) Fusées à pied_

_159) Bombe à bouse_

…

_639) Canard jaune en plastique_

_Votre dévoué concierge, __Argus RUSARD_

_- « Harry … Pourquoi un canard jaune en p__lastique est-il un objet interdit ? »_, demanda-t-elle surprise à la découverte de la liste.

- _« Honnêtement ? Aucune idée ! Rusard est totalement … »_

- _« Ce que Monsieur Potter veut dire c'est que notre concierge est quelqu'un d'un peu atypique au premier abord ! Et Vous n'imaginez pas le pouvoir d'un canard en plastique»_, l'interrompit Dumbledore !

_- « Atypique hein ? »,_ marmonna le jeune sorcier en riant. _« N'étiez-vous pas pressé professeur ? »_

- _« Oh … En réalité pas tant que cela ! Plutôt désireux d'éviter à Mademoiselle Levgueni le discours d'accueil qui n'est, c'est vraiment le cas de la dire, pas très accueillant de Mr Rusard dirons-nous ! »_

_- « Mais… c'est injuste ! »_, s'écria Harry en regardant Dumbledore avec surprise. _« L'année dernière, vous avez tranché en faveur de Rogue quand il m'a mis une double retenue avec Rusard, à astiquer les chaines des cachots ! Pendant deux matchs de Quidditch ! Tout ça parce que je disais avoir raison sur l'utilisation de ce sort défensif qui … »_

- _« Le professeur Rogue Harry, le professeur Rogue »,_ lui répondit calmement le vieux directeur, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. _« Gryffondor téméraire que vous êtes, un petit rappel des règles de l'école vous est nécessaire de temps à autre mon cher Harry ! En attendant, vous êtes attendu par le professeur MacGonagall … », _ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa route et entrainant avec lui la jeune russe.

- _« N'empêches que j'avais raison ! »,_ entendit-elle marmonner dans son dos, avec un ton mécontent et un peu vexé.

**OoO**

- _« Nous allons donc utiliser ce temps précieux pour vous mettre à niveau dans certaines matières. Cela vous permettra de passer au ministère, à la fin de l'été, vos BUSES que nos élèves passent eux à la fin de la 5__ème__ année »_, expliquait le directeur de Poudlard à Lyra, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil.

- _« Je ne comprends pas… »_, répliqua-t-elle. _« Vous aviez dit que j'intègrerai la 7__ème__ année à la rentrée et non pas la 6__ème__ année ! »._

Lyra essayait de suivre autant que possible les explications du directeur concernant l'organisation des cours de Poudlard … Avec difficultés ! Depuis le drame à Koslov, ses nuits avaient été pauvres en sommeil et paradoxalement, tant de nouveautés ne l'aidaient pas à essayer de sortir de son état catatonique. Après les règles farfelues de ce Rogue qui n'avait pas été le moins du monde accueillant, lui faisant comprendre que Dumbledore l'avait mis sur son chemin elle avait essayé ensuite de montrer le moins possible son indifférence quant aux babillages du jeune anglais Harry. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être peu intéressée ici où sinon elle allait se retrouver à étudier la divination pendant une année complète… Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pourtant pour quelques heures à l'abri de ce tumulte, sous ses couvertures ! Juste un peu de calme … et d'espace !

_- « Bien entendu, vous intègrerez en effet la 7__ème__ et dernière année du cursus scolaire de Poudlard. Cependant, les matières présentées aux ASPICS dépendent des résultats aux BUSES, examens réalisés sous la tutelle d'examinateurs du Ministère. Afin d'être juste et partial envers les autres élèves, les options que vous choisirez pour vos ASPICS dépendront également de vos résultats à l'examen à la fin de l'été. »_

_- « Oh, je vois … Je crois »_, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

L'organisation d'un cursus scolaire avait l'air d'être un chemin semé de bombabouses, ce qui était déroutant pour la jeune russe. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait exploré les différentes branches de la magie sans restriction aucune … et surtout pas celles d'évaluations ou examens. Quelle méthode bizarre ! Se limiter autant l'esprit au regard de choses aussi simples et inutiles que des notes !

_- « Avez-vous vous une idée des matières que vous aimeriez présenter aux ASPICS et donc à fortiori aux BUSES à la fin de l'été ? »_

- _« Oh, non pas trop. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça ! Euh … si possible, Potions, Botanique, Sortilèges, Défenses contre les forces du mal, Arithmancie et Etude des Runes … »._

_- « D'accord. Alors pour l'ensemble de ses matières, les enseignants seront ravis de vous accueillir dans leur classe avec un Effort Exceptionnel malgré votre 6__ème__ année non effectuée ! A l'exception cependant des Potions pour lesquelles notre maître des Potions, le professeur Rogue, exige que ses élèves aient obtenu un Optimal. »_

Le professeur Dumbledore se tut, laissant du temps à Lyra pour assimiler la quantité monstrueuse d'informations qu'elle recevait plus ou moins son gré depuis son réveil.

- « _Bien … Nos divers enseignants vont donc vous faire passer des tests pour évaluer votre niveau dans un premier temps. Nous reviendrons ci-nécessaire sur vos propositions de BUSES par la suite ! Un bonbon au citron Mademoiselle Levgueni ? »_

_- « Hein ? Oh non, sans façon merci. »_

**OoO**

_**20 Juillet 2004, durant la matinée - Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, château caché du regard des moldus, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas jugé bon de préciser à la jeune fille que ses enseignants étaient exigeants et rarement satisfaits pour certains. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son entretien avec Dumbledore et Lyra regrettait avec force le calme de ces journées à Koslov sans horaires à respecter, ni compagnie à éviter.

Les heures consacrées aux Runes avaient été agréables grâce au professeur Bahsheba Babbling qui avait le même amour de la lecture que la jeune russe. L'arithmancie avait été plus compliquée : C'était un domaine très complexe et son enseignant Dorian Vector était très exigeant. Suffisamment pour que Lyra finisse ces cessions de cours avec un mal de tête persistant. Cependant, ces migraines et les mystères de cette matière permettaient à Lyra d'oublier le temps de quelques heures sa tristesse et nostalgie, aussi n'avait-elle pas capitulée devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

Pour les autres matières, les études théoriques s'étaient déroulées sans problème pour Lyra qui depuis son jeune âge, stockée dans sa mémoire très développée tout ce qu'elle avait lu. La pratique de la Botanique, des Sortilèges et des Défenses contre les forces du mal ne lui avaient également pas posé de problèmes : Vassili Levgueni avait toujours exigé que ses enfants étudient en priorité ces domaines qui leurs étaient les plus utiles dans la vie qui les attendait à ce moment de leur vie. La pratique de la Métamorphose avait été par contre plus douloureuse : Lyra n'était pas très doué et le professeur MacGonagall était la plus sévère de tous les enseignants de Poudlard.

Lyra rejoint Harry dans la Grande Salle, la tête pleine de formule de métamorphose, une migraine semblant poindre surface. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de passer ses BUSES de Métamorphose même si ensuite il n'était pas dans ses projets de continuer pour les ASPICS. Et dans des moments comme celui-ci, Lyra regrettait d'avoir suivi la sagesse du directeur de Poudlard…

- _« Eh bien, MacGo' ne t'a pas encore ménagé ce matin »_, déclara le jeune anglais quand Lyra s'installa à ses côtés.

Lyra le salua distraitement, son manque d'entrain prenant le pas sur la politesse commerciale qu'elle avait acquis dans le magasin de son père. Assez vite, Sirius Black commença à taquiner Rémus Lupin qui s'était avéré être un très bon professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Le parrain d'Harry semblait aimer asticoter son compagnon, à la manière dont il le dévorait ensuite des yeux lorsqu'il se faisait invariablement corriger. Lyra accueillait ce rituel avec plaisir à chaque repas : Non pas qu'elle prêtait réellement attention aux échanges emplis de malice et complicité entre les deux sorciers, mais ces pitreries avaient l'avantage d'occuper suffisamment l'attention d'Harry pendant les repas pour que celui-ci n'ait pas le temps de lui poser trop de questions.

Harry semblait s'ennuyer au château et recherchait beaucoup sa compagnie. Or, elle était de nature plus réservée trait de caractère renforcé par les derniers incidents survenus dans sa vie. Elle avait finalement élu domicile à la bibliothèque qui regorgeait de grimoires, non pas car les professeurs lui donnaient trop de travail mais parce qu'il s'était avéré que c'était dans cet endroit que son chagrin était le moins dur à supporter. Il avait fallu très peu de temps au maître des Potions pour lui faire comprendre que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée dans ses quartiers. Moins d'une semaine après son arrivée, Lyra se contentait de n'y être désormais que de passage, afin de ne pas tenter cet homme aux commentaires sarcastiques et cyniques si faciles.

_**OoO **__**Flash-Back **__**OoO**_

Cela faisait trois jours que Lyra était en Angleterre, dans cet immense château, à suivre assidument les cours d'été dispensés par les enseignants de l'école. Trois jours qu'elle avait passés dans les salles de classe, à la bibliothèque ou encore dans les appartements du maître des Potions comme c'était le cas à ce moment-là. Trois jours qu'elle avait passé plongé dans ses grimoires, occupant ainsi son esprit et s'offrant des moments précieux au cours desquels, elle pensait à autre chose qu'au meurtre de son père et à la séparation avec Sacha.

Le jeune russe lui écrivait immanquablement tous les soirs et au bout de seulement trois jours de séparation, Lyra avait pris l'habitude de guetter l'arrivée de Raven, le corbeau de leur père. Le frère et la sœur avaient toujours été proches, au point de tout se confier. Malgré la distance, et le drame qu'ils vivaient sans pouvoir être ensemble, Sacha essayait de se livrer autant que possible, afin que leur relation fusionnelle n'en pâtisse pas. Lyra quant à elle, lui décrivait Poudlard et la magie présente dans tous les recoins du château. Elle se taisait cependant sur l'essentiel : la dépression qui l'engourdissait de plus en plus, seule en Angleterre.

Assise devant la cheminée des appartements du professeur Rogue depuis son retour du diner, Lyra avait étalé devant elle quelques grimoires d'Arithmancie et plusieurs parchemins qui comportaient des notes prises au brouillon. Elle mordillait sa plume, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard tourné vers les flammes de l'âtre.

Un claquement de portes la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses pensées sombres. Le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce dans un tourbillon de tissus, faisant virevolter sa cape et sa robe.

- _« Bonsoir, professeur »,_ le salua-t-elle distraitement.

- _« Hum … »,_ marmonna-t-il en réponse, lui montrant ainsi que un, il avait bien entendu son salut et de deux, qu'il ne lui retournerait pas la politesse.

Lyra allait reporter son attention sur ses livres, son interlocuteur ayant l'air d'être à nouveau d'humeur grincheuse, quand il prit finalement la parole :

- _« Mademoiselle Levgueni, que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?! », _s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux noirs d'encre lançant des sortilèges douloureux à la jeune fille.

- _« Euh …Et bien, je fais de l'Arithmancie… pour le professeur Vector … », _bredouilla-t-elle, surprise de se faire ainsi invectiver.

- _« Cela je le vois bien, Mademoiselle Levgueni ! Que vous avais-je demandé de NE surtout pas faire, lors de votre arrivée indésirée ici ? »_

_- « De ne pas faire de bruit ? »_, tenta Lyra, en regardant le professeur Rogue dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher.

Le silence lui répondit, signe que sa proposition n'était pas ce à quoi pensait son interlocuteur.

- _« De ne pas laisser de bazar dans ma chambre ? »_

- _« Côtoyer des Gryffondors ne vous a pas aidé Mademoiselle Levgueni ! Grâce à notre cher directeur, j'ai dû avec beaucoup de regrets vous laisser ainsi accès à mes quartiers … Cela implique donc un minimum de savoir-vivre de votre part n'est-ce pas ?! Vous n'êtes pas ici dans la Salle Commune de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor aussi êtes-vous prier d'avoir un peu plus de respect envers moi ! »_

_- « Euh, ….Oui, bien sûr … », _acquiesça Lyra, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi l'enseignant était autant en colère elle avait pourtant respecté chacune des règles qu'il avait énoncé avec froideur à son arrivée.

- _« Alors, vous allez me faire le plaisir de ranger immédiatement tout ce bazar que vous avez mis dans mon salon !_ »_, _s'écria-t-il comme Lyra restait sans réaction. _« A l'avenir, épargnez-moi le déplaisir de votre compagnie ! Etudiez ou quoi que vous fassiez dans votre chambre, pièce que je vous ai accordé gracieusement ! Disparaissez de ma vue ! »_

Il avait fallu moins de deux minutes à Lyra pour empiler rapidement ces affaires et quitter le salon du maître des Potions, sentant son regard incisif et colérique lui brulait la nuque. Dans le calme de sa chambre, elle s'installa sur son lit, disposant à nouveau ses grimoires autour d'elle. A ajouter à la liste des règles de vie du maitre des Potions : Eviter tout simplement sa compagnie. Cela n'allait pas être trop compliqué, la jeune russe s'isolant déjà énormément, ne supportant pas la sollicitude polie de la plupart enseignants, ni l'entrain et l'enthousiasme d'Harry et de Black.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait quitté sa chambre tôt et avait trouvé le maître des Potions assis à la table de la pièce principale, une pile de vieux parchemins devant lui. La nuit passée n'avait pas dû être clémente avec lui et le mettre de meilleure humeur pour la journée à venir, à en juger par sa mine grisée, et la fine couche de transpiration couvrant son visage crispé. A son arrivée, il lui jeta un regard noir.

- _« Bonjour Professeur. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit hier que ce matin, je ferais des Potions avec vous … A quelle heure souhaitez-vous commencer le cours ? »_

_- « Non ! », _s'exclama le maître des Potions. « _Je n'ai pas le temps de vous dorloter, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain ! Trouvez-vous une autre occupation … Ailleurs dans le château ! »_

_**OoO **__**Fin du Flash-Back **__**OoO**_

Lyra profita du fait que Sirius soit occupé à esquiver les coups de Rémus pour se lever discrètement de table, son assiette intacte. D'après le peu d'interactions qu'elle avait eu avec le maître des Potions depuis son arrivée, le faire attendre ne semblait pas être une tactique intelligente.

- «_ Tu t'en va déjà ? »,_ sembla regretter Harry. _« Tu n'as même pas mangé ! »_

- _« Le professeur Rogue m'attend. Il m'a dit que je ferais mon premier test de Potions cet après-midi alors … »_, s'excusa-t-elle.

- _« Alors, de quoi couper l'appétit de n'importe qui ! »,_ répliqua Sirius Black, une grimace disgracieuse et méprisante déformant ses traits.

- _« Sirius ! »_

- _« Quoi 'Mus ?! J'ai raison ! Passer l'après-midi avec ce têtard graisseux : Sans façon ! »_

- _« Attends-moi ! »,_ s'exclama Harry en riant alors que la jeune russe partait. _« Je vais t'accompagner … On pourra en profiter pour discuter ! »_

_- « Oh … Euh, si tu veux »_, lui répondit Lyra avec un manque d'enthousiasme qui n'échappa pas au jeune Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes sorciers commencèrent à se diriger vers les cachots, à pas lents. Harry jetait des coups d'yeux fréquents à sa voisine alors que celle-ci continuait son chemin, indifférente une fois de plus à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

- _« Il est comment Rogue avec toi ? »_, demanda-t-il soudainement.

- _« … Et bien … »_

_- « Il te fait des misères, c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais ! Le peu que je l'ai vu cet été … Il s'est fait un plaisir de me rappeler, à chaque fois, combien il me trouvait méprisable ! C'est un vrai con d'habitude mais avec ce qui s'est passé cet été, il se surpasse ! Comment se défouler sur les autres pour compenser sa vie ratée selon Severus Rogue ! »._

_- « Oh … Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet été pour lui ? », _questionna Lyra, surprise d'entendre Harry dire autant de mal d'une personne même les Serpentards ne se faisaient pas autant rabaisser quand il en parlait.

- _« C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas … »_

Harry s'arrêta de marcher en plein milieu du couloir, forçant Lyra à en faire de même. Il regarda la jeune fille avec un regard aussi perçant que celui du directeur de Poudlard. Ses grands yeux émeraude la fouillaient du regard, remplis d'incertitude. Au bout de longues minutes de silence où les deux sorciers se regardaient dans les yeux, la physionomie du Gryffondor changea : l'hésitation fit place à de la détermination et Lyra sut qu'Harry allait lui raconter une chose privée concernant le maître des Potions susceptible de l'aider à comprendre ce sorcier si complexe.

- _« Bon … De toute façon, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui va être mis au parfum de tout ce bazar c'est toi donc je me lance et … »._

_- « Être mis au courant de quoi ? De quoi parles-tu Harry ? », _le coupa Lyra en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire le jeune anglais.

- _« Oh … non, non ! Rien »,_ ne s'empressa de répondre Harry. _« Concernant Rogue, évites de répéter partout ce que je vais te dire d'accord ! Notre cher maître des Potions, si adulé par ses élèves est en fait un espion Mangemort … Enfin, était ! Ce n'est plus le cas depuis une quinzaine de jours. Il s'est fait griller auprès de Voldy et est revenu en salle état. Depuis, son merveilleux caractère si empli de justice et douceur en a pris un coup si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »._

_- « Voldy ?! »_

Il avait fallu peu de temps après son arrivée pour apprendre certaines choses concernant l'Europe de l'Ouest, et notamment cette guerre qui déchirait le monde magique : D'un côté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, connu sous le nom de « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître et de l'autre la résistance menée par Dumbledore. Lyra avait alors découvert l'histoire de Harry ou plutôt celle d'Harry Potter, célèbre survivant et surtout son caractère intrépide. Si elle n'avait pas su dans quelle maison il avait été réparti, elle aurait pu parier un mois d'épluchage avec Sacha qu'il était à Gryffondor, sans hésitation ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui pour attribuerau Seigneur des Ténèbres un patronyme aussi ridicule avec autant de légèreté.

_- « C'est comme ça que nous l'appelons, avec Hermione et Ron »,_ précisa-t-il, la malice faisant s'illuminer ses yeux émeraudes hypnotisant.

- _« Donc, le professeur Rogue n'est pas si grincheux d'ordinaire, c'est ça ? »_

_- « Les Gryffondors n'en reviendraient pas de m'entendre dire ça … Mais oui, finalement, il n'est pas si pire d'habitude une fois qu'on a gouté au spécimen de l'été. Je crois qu'il a pris la raclée de sa vie ! Physiquement et moralement … Espionner auprès des Mangemorts était ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie je crois alors … »._

Les deux sorciers reprirent leur marche vers les cachots, méditant chacun sur la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Lyra essayait de voir son « tuteur » avec un œil différent, au regard des révélations d'Harry. Severus Rogue avait l'air encore plus complexe et inatteignable qu'elle n'aurait cru au premier abord. Sa couche de mépris semblait cacher des blessures inguérissables …

- _« Mademoiselle Levgueni, je vous attends ! », _s'exclama le maître des Potions quand Harry et Lyra arrivèrent à l'entrée du couloir menant au bureau et appartements de l'enseignant. _« Malgré ce que pense Dumbledore, je ne suis pas à votre service donc je vous serai gré d'accélérer le pas ! Je suppose que notre survivant national ici présent vous a fait gracieusement don de quelques points d'impotence et de débilité …Cette après-midi en votre compagnie Mademoiselle Levgueni promet d'être encore plus désespérante que prévu ! Je frétille d'impatience … »_

Le professeur de Potions semblait attendre la jeune russe au pied de la porte de son bureau. Il débita son discours pleins de venins en jetant un regard glacial à Lyra et méprisant à Harry. Puis il rentra à nouveau dans son bureau dans un tourbillon de tissus noir, laissant les deux jeunes sorciers immobiles dans le couloir.

- _« Ah oui … Quand même ! »,_ siffla Harry avec une grimace. _« Je le savais con mais à ce point … Il a le don rare de se révéler de plus en plus détestable au fur et à mesure qu'on le côtoie ! Il aurait pu faire un minuscule effort avec toi … C'est déjà pas évident avec ton pè…. »_

Harry se tut soudainement, se rendant compte que son énervement envers Severus Rogue l'avait mené sur un sujet délicat pour la jeune fille … Il jeta un regard désolé à Lyra et se mit à bredouiller en se balançant sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise :

- _« Enfin … Je voulais dire … Tu sais c'est … enfin, il aurait pu être … Il ne te connait même pas et …»._

_- « Je m'en fiche qu'il ne soit pas sympa … », _répondit Lyra avec cette même indifférence gênante qu'elle avait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard._ « On ne se voit pas … Je suis soit dans ma chambre, soit à la bibliothèque. »_

_- « Son comportement t'indiffère ?! Vraiment ?! », _s'étonna Harry.

_- « Oui, vraiment … »._

Lyra commença à se diriger vers le bureau du maître des Potions, ne voulant pas tester davantage sa patience déjà mise à mal, quand Harry la retint par le poignet. A nouveau, son regard était plein d'hésitation et aussi de tristesse et sollicitude … à son égard.

- _« Tu sais Lyra … »_, commença-t-il avec hésitation. _« On se connaît depuis peu de temps tous les deux mais si tu veux parler … Je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas bon de garder ce genre de choses enfouies en soi comme tu le fais. Sirius a failli mourir il y a un an et la culpabilité faisant, j'ai tout intériorisé au point que cela m'a pété à la figure un jour. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferais les choses différemment … Ça aurait été moins douloureux pour tout le monde ! »._

Lyra ne se retourna pas pour regarder le Gryffondor lui parler. Ce sujet faisait partie des dernières choses qu'elle voulait voir aborder. Sacha avait essayé à maintes reprises, avec douceur, et s'était heurté à un mur infranchissable … Ayant peur de faire fuir davantage la jeune fille déjà si réservée, Harry se balança à nouveau sur mes pieds, incertain. Il lâche finalement son poignet et la regarda entrer dans le bureau de Rogue et fermer la porte doucement.

- _« Mademoiselle Levgueni… », _commença le maitre des Potions d'une voix doucereuse lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, auprès de ses paillasses comportant de grandes quantités d'ingrédients intacts ou déjà travaillés. _« Ce crétin de Potter a eu la bêtise de mettre dans votre petite cervelle que j'allais attendre votre bon vouloir ! J'avais espéré davantage de respect de votre part ! », _continua-t-il sans relever la tête du grimoire qu'il feuilletait. _« Vous allez donc passer l'après-midi à recevoir l'enseignement que je vais vous délivrer puis vous me classerez toute ma réserve afin d'apprendre à ajouter le terme Ponctualité à votre maigre vocabulaire »._

**OoO**

_**21 Juillet 2004, au cours de la matinée - Demeure Parkinson, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

La jeune sorcière, était assise élégamment sur un des sofas mais le tressaillement qui animait sa jambe gauche, trahissait son impatience. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, pour se rendre compte que les aiguilles avaient peu bougé depuis son dernier coup d'œil, moins de cinq minutes auparavant. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres occupants de la pièce : Blaise Zabini faisait les cent pas dans son salon alors que, comme à son habitude, Théodore Nott était plongé dans un de ses livres, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

- _« Pfff », _soupira Blaise en s'arrêtant devant une des grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc. _« Il nous donne rendez-vous il y a trente minutes pour l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, sans qu'on ne pose aucune question je vous le rappelle … Tout ça pour ne pas être là et, en plus, nous faire attendre ! »_

_- « Blaise, arrête de creuser mes tapis ainsi avec tes allers retours incessants ! Drago arrivera quand il arrivera ! En attendant, tu m'énerves à te comporter ainsi ! », _répliqua Pansy en jetant un regard glacial au jeune Serpentard.

- _« Il n'empêches qu'il abuse des fois ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas le planter là … »._

_- « Pleins de raisons, j'en suis sûr », _lui répondit Théo d'une voix absente, toujours plongé dans son grimoire. « _Au choix, tu peux choisir : Car c'est l'héritier Malfoy et donc bien au-dessus de toi dans l'échelle sociale des familles de Sang-Pur parce que c'est notre leader chez nous, les Serpents parce qu'il est bien meilleur que toi en Potions et que tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver sans son aide à la rentrée pour tes ASPIC parce que c'est ton meilleur ami aussi… »._

_- « Et dire qu'au début de notre scolarité, j'étais persuadé que le Choixpeau avait fait une erreur et que tu n'avais pas ta place chez nous … »._

Blaise regardait son petit-ami, les yeux pétillants. Théo dut sentir la brûlure de son regard sur lui car il releva la tête de sa lecture et lui adressa un sourire en coin, charmeur. Les deux Serpentards se fixèrent de longues minutes puis en quelques secondes et quelques enjambées, Blaise rejoignit Théo sur un des sofas, et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- _« Ce n'est pas possible … Pas encore ! »_, râla Pansy lorsque Blaise mit tout son poids pour faire s'allonger son petit-ami.

La jeune sorcière se leva à son tour puis, après avoir regardé distraitement le domaine par la fenêtre, elle se mit à son tour à naviguer au hasard dans la pièce, suivant les traces de son ami quelques instants plus tôt.

- _« Pansy chérie, tu devrais arrêter … Tu es en train de creuser des trous dans tes tapis »,_ ricana le mulâtre, la tête plongée dans le coup pâle du petit brun.

- « Zab', je t'emmerdes ! ».

- « Pansy, vocabulaire ! », claqua une voix autoritaire.

Les trois sorciers qui se trouvaient dans le salon de la jeune Parkinson se tournèrent brusquement vers la cheminée imposante de la pièce. Au pied de celle-ci se trouvait Drago Malfoy qui venait d'arriver par Poudre de Cheminette. Il fallait le savoir pour le croire car comme à son habitude, le jeune homme était à la perfection de l'élégance, ses cheveux blonds pâles parfaitement disposaient en arrière sur sa tête, et pas une seule trace de suie ne venait entacher sa robe noire.

- _« Bien …, si vous êtes prêt, nous pouvons y aller ? », _déclara Drago de son habituelle voix trainante, après avoir jeté un regard sévère aux trois jeunes gens devant lui.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des trois autres Serpentards ne bougea fixant Malfoy, incrédules. Puis, un rire discret brisa le silence dans la pièce luxueuse.

- _« Drago ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour arriver avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard et oser te comporter encore en seigneur ainsi ?! », _déclara Théo tout en continuant à rire, accroché à la taille de Blaise. _« T'as-t-on appris un jour que les gens qui t'entourent ne sont pas à ton service ?! »_

_- « Non »._

La réponse sonna comme une évidence dans la bouche du jeune sorcier. Un sourire supérieur apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le rebord en marbre de la cheminée, avec à la fois flegme et prestance.

- _« Et il ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de t'excuser de ton retard inexpliqué ? Ou de nous remercier de t'accompagner faire je-ne-sais-quoi à Pré-au-Lard ? », _continua Blaise avec sérieux, bien que ses yeux noirs, qui pétillaient, montraient qu'il était amusé par l'attitude si noble de son ami d'enfance.

- _« Oh … »,_ lui répondit le jeune sorcier aux yeux mercures, en faisant semblant de réfléchir quelques instants. _« Non, pourquoi faire ? … Nous y allons ? »_

_- « Définitivement désespérant ! »_, fit semblant de marmonner Blaise en levant les yeux aux ciels alors que Pansy souriait.

Les quatre sorciers se groupèrent autour de la cheminée, et Théo plongea le premier la main dans la coupe contenant le Poudre de Cheminette. Il s'avança et à l'instant où la poudre fut jetée dans l'âtre, une flamme verte apparue.

- _« Mon cher Drago, profites de ces vacances hors Poudlard, car d'ici quelques semaines nous aurons à nouveau le plaisir de voir ta Némésis te faire ravaler tes sarcasmes ! Pré-au-Lard », _déclara-t-il

Le jeune Nott disparut, laissant Blaise et Pansy en train de rire franchement, et Drago stupéfait, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Avant de disparaitre à son tour, Pansy fit un clin d'œil charmeur au jeune Malefoy et ajouta :

- _« Dray chéri, fermes la bouche veux-tu. C'est une attitude qui n'est pas du tout Malfoyienne ! Heureusement que ton père ne voit pas ça ! »._

_- _« _Cela arrive rarement mais avoue que quand ils arrivent à t'enlever ta verve et ta répartie ainsi, ils le font avec beaucoup de classe ! », _lui dit Blaise en le prenant par l'épaule, de la malice pleins les yeux. _« Bon, je te retrouve là-bas ! »._

Il fallut de nombreuses secondes à Drago pour se rendre compte tout d'abord que la pièce était vide, et puis surtout que, en effet, ses amis venaient de lui ôter de sa superbe. Evidemment, si un autre élève de Poudlard s'était permis cette familiarité inacceptable envers lui, il aurait fait en sorte de devenir son pire cauchemar, bien devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi ses trois-là étaient devenus ses amis … Réellement. Que ce soit Blaise et son côté malicieux et roublard, Théo et son caractère rêveur ou Pansy et sa farouche possessivité … Ces trois jeunes sorciers étaient les seuls à ne pas baisser le regard devant le sien, glacial. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir eu envie (et réussis) de gratter sous l'épaisse couche de mépris dont l'avaient doté ses parents afin de découvrir Drago, derrière Drago Malfoy.

Pour beaucoup d'élèves, Poudlard était leur second foyer, à l'abri dans ses murs emplis de magie, gouvernés par la folie de ce directeur excentrique. Et quoiqu'en pensent certains, s'il y avait bien quelque chose pour laquelle Drago ne se démarquait pas, c'était bien ça ! Grâce à Blaise, Pansy et Théo qui avaient empli chaque recoin du château de souvenirs, il avait trouvé un repère bien plus sain que le manoir Malfoy … Mais cela, il ne l'avouerait pas !

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Non pas un sourire méprisant destiné à ce supposé « Trio d'Or » Ni un sourire froid, glacial et sans vie qu'il déclinait en présence de la très honorable société de Sang-Pur que côtoyaient les Malfoy Ni non plus ce sourire en coin, supérieur, moqueur et sarcastique qu'il adressait aux Serpents dont il était devenu le chef au fil des années sans pour autant que le sujet n'est jamais été abordé dans leur Salle Commune. Un vrai sourire ! De ceux qui réchauffaient ses yeux, faisant fondre le mercure. Un de ses très rares sourires qui avaient toujours réussi à trouver une timide place sur ses lèvres grâce à ces trois Serpentards … et grâce à Severus.

Severus … Avec un peu de chance, cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard serait concluante ! Le sourire qui avait pris place sur les traits de Drago s'efface doucement pour laisser place à de la détermination et de la supériorité. Le masque de Drago Malefoy venait d'être remis en place. Direction : Pré-au-Lard.

**A suivre …**

**OoO**

**Avancement : **Chapitre 5 en cours … Mais que 8 petites pages donc aie aie aie ! Il faut que je m'active ! Je prends toujours plus de retard par rapport à Luciole qui est déjà en train de finir le chapitre 7 de « A fair trade » … Que dire ? C'est la m… !

Au programme du chapitre 5 : beaucoup de Serpentard (héhéhé, je suis addict !) + une Lyra toujours dépressive + un peu de Rogue grincheux… Je ne ménage pas mes persos ! lol ! A cela s'ajoutera aussi en théorie un peu de Sacha (il me manque trop) et peut-être Harry si le chapitre n'est pas trop long sinon ce sera pour le suivant.

Avec Luciole, on s'est aussi lancé dans un autre projet titanesque : l'écriture d'une UA ensemble … Moonlight !

Une petite review pour nous encourager ?! Et pour m'aider à reprendre davantage l'écriture et être prête à updater dans 15 jours ou plus tôt qui sait ?! Je vous en priiiiiiiie (comme dirait le fabuleux Roger Rabbit !)


	6. Chapter 6

**RENOVATIO**

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : **

C'est un univers alternatif avec magie. C'est-à-dire qu'il y a des libertés par rapports au scénario de JK. Tout est respecté jusqu'au tome 5, sauf la fin du livre, et ensuite c'est différent.

**OoO**

**COMMENTAIRES : **

Ouf ! On est encore à temps ! Pour une fois, vous devez cette update à Luciole.

Grosse fatigue ces derniers temps ! Et un peu de déprime par moment …. Et beaucoup de découragement pour Renovatio ! Plus j'avance, plus je me dis que ce projet va être titanesque. J'aime les fics où il y a beaucoup de personnages qui interagissent ensemble … Seulement, cela veut dire beaucoup de chapitres, beaucoup de personnages autour de HPDM … Tout ce travail est un peu décourageant !

Ce chapitre est le premier qui me déplait ainsi … Il ne se passe globalement rien même si j'étais un peu obligé de passer par là pour que tous les persos commencent à interagir ensemble … Je suis quand même très mécontente du résultat !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nana'.'Lea : **Merci encore une fois d'avoir pris le temps de cette review ! Cela m'aide à me motiver donc un grand merci. Ta review était d'autant plus intéressante car tu dis que tu trouves qu'Hary devient niais tout en sous-entendant que cela est peut-être du au fait qu'on ne voit jusque-là Harry qu'à travers Lyra. C'est le cas en effet. J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire Lyra comme je l'imagine, c'est-à-dire complètement absente par toutes ses nouvelles choses qui sont venues trop vite : la mort de son père, quitter la Russie, être séparer de Sacha … Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est être seule ! Je t'avoue que j'ai très hâte d'être dans deux ou trois chapitres quand l'abcès va enfin être percé pour qu'elle sort de sa bulle ! Merci pour cette critique ! N'hésites pas à me dire par la suite ! Comme je le disais, je me sens décourageais car il y a beaucoup de persos dans cette spirale donc l'avancement paraît lent ….

**Cat240 :** Des aiguilles ? … Carrément ?! Tortionnaire ! lol ! Merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait rire ! Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici … J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir ! Je galère avec Renovatio en ce moment … Si tu te sens le courage de continuer à suivre et de laisser des petites review, ce sera avec plaisir, même si je dois esquiver des aiguilles ! lol !

**Pete6 : **Merci d'être toujours là ! Vraiment ! Dur dur en ce moment donc j'espère que la suite va quand même te plaire … C'est carrément pas gagné d'avance … Sorry pour ça ! Pas de Sirius et Rémus au programme donc toi qui a l'air d'apprécier … Chapitre entièrement du point de vue des Verts-et-Argent ! Bizarrement, je galère moins avec aux, que avec Harry à qui j'ai du mal à donner de la substance ou encore Lyra qui ne me facilite pas la vie car j'ai du mal à la rendre réaliste dans sa bulle dépressive … Hésite pas à faire quelques commentaires qui pourraient peut-être m'aider !

**BlackGinny : **Merci pour cette review si enthousiaste ! Merci merci ! Malheureusement, tu vas très surement l'être beaucoup moins après ce chapitre 5 … Désolé à l'avance pour ce chapitre que je trouve beaucoup moins bien malgré ma Luciole qui essaye de me rassurer ! Et j'espère que tu seras toujours là ensuite malgré ses pages ratées …

**Belldandy55555**** : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Très bon pour le moral ! Donc merci ! Ce chapitre est très essentiellement Serpentard ! Cela te plaira peut-être vu ton enthousiasme pour la clique de Drago ! Pour ma part, je n'en suis pas satisfaite donc …. Si tu as du temps, laisses-moi un petit commentaire après la lecture de ce chapitre : Cela m'aidera pour l'écriture du 6 qui est en attente depuis presque 15 jours …

**Viviwi : **Merci de suivre depuis le début … Désolé ce chapitre va sûrement moins te plaire ! Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est le plus mauvais depuis le début … En espérant que tu seras toujours là à la fin du chapitre !

**OoO**

**IMPORTANT :** Les pensées des perso sont entre []

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

_**21 Juillet 2004, plus tard dans la matinée - Pré-au-Lard, unique village anglais exclusivement sorcier.**_

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs traversa la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, le pas vif et assuré. Il venait de laisser Blaise, Pansy et Théo au Trois Balais devant une Bièrreaubeurre dont avait le secret la propriétaire. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de trouver de prétextes bancales pour justifier son absence les Serpentards étant, merci Merlin, bien plus respectueux de l'intimité de chacun, que ces imbéciles de Gryffondors.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il aperçut enfin l'enseigne de l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard. Il passa devant sans ralentir et atteint le pub « La tête du Sanglier ». Ignorant avec difficulté les signes très évidents de saleté et de vétusté de l'endroit, il s'installa devant une des fenêtres de l'endroit, un whisky Pur-feu à la main. L'attente commençait ….

**OoO**

Severus Rogue jeta un regard noir au vendeur de chez Honeyduke, quand celui-ci le servit, se promettant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit infréquentable, quoiqu'en disait Dumbledore. Quand il quitta enfin ce magasin qu'il jugeait sordide, il se dit qu'il était tant qu'il apprenne à dire non au directeur de Poudlard. Pour une raison que tous ignoraient, lui le premier, ce vieux fou avait de la tendresse pour lui. Ce que très peu de sorciers savaient, était que cette « affection » était retournée, aussi surprenant que cela paraissait. Jusque-là, il n'y avait rien de vraiment problématique, si ce n'était que ce vieil excentrique en profitait … trop ces derniers temps ! Il lui avait même fait accepter la présence de cette jeune fille dans ses quartiers à l'aide d'un peu de chantage affectif rondement bien mené, il en était lui-même ébahi.

Ce matin, Albus était venu le voir en catastrophe … Severus s'était attendu au pire, pour finalement se retrouver chargé d'aller chercher des bonbons crémeux au citron pour ce grand sorcier, alors qu'une commande d'ingrédients l'attendait chez l'apothicaire ! Inacceptable ! Heureusement, tous ses asticots d'élèves étaient en vacances, laissant Pré-au-Lard aussi calme que possible… Sa venue non souhaitée dans cette boutique de malheur horriblement colorée et criarde n'avait donc pas entaché sa réputation. Merlin ne l'avait finalement pas définitivement abandonné …

En attendant, il allait devenir urgent de faire un sérieux travail sur soi-même se dit-il. Comment dire non à Albus Dumbledore, ce sorcier qui lui avait tant donné et envers qui il était tant redevable_. [Non Severus, ne pas se sentir coupable !]_, pensa-t-il en poursuivant furieusement son chemin dans le village_. [Quelles tactiques, machinations vais-je pouvoir mettre au point /mettre en œuvre ?]_, se dit-il, plongé dans ses réflexion.

_- [Prétexter des Potions dangereuses et ne plus quitter les cachots de l'été, voire de l'année ? Non, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Dumbledore était un de ces êtres farfelus que rien n'arrêtaient.]_

_- [Attendre patiemment la rentrée et empoisonner malencontreusement la classe de 7__ème__ année de Gryffondor, obligeant ainsi Dumbledore à le renvoyer ? Non, car sa seule alternative était l'Impasse du Tisseur. Poudlard avait toujours été davantage sa maison que cette demeure aux souvenirs malsains.]_

_- [Rentrer au château sans ses sucreries adorées ? Non, ce vieil fou était capable de revenir à la charge le lendemain ! Et puis, avec les années, il avait appris à se méfier du caractère un peu roublard de son mentor.]_

_- [Ne plus le regarder dans les yeux ? Perfectionner son regard meurtrier ? Oui, la solution était peut-être là ! Il ne lui restait qu'à s'entrainer un peu dans la glace et à le tester sur cette idiote de Levgueni pour en apprécier le résultat.]_

Le maître des Potions de l'école de Sorcellerie continua de divaguer ainsi sur le chemin de l'apothicaire du village. Ce fut le son des clochettes quand il franchit la porte de la boutique qui le sortir de ses pensées. D'un bref coup d'œil, il apprécia l'ambiance des lieux : peu de luminosité, un silence total, des étagères parfaitement alignées et remplies avec soin … Severus inspira profondément, respirant les odeurs des multiples ingrédients et les effluves des potions, se relaxant dans cette ambiance si familière. De quoi oublier rapidement le passage horrifiant dans cet endroit dont il tairait le nom !

**OoO**

L'attente prit enfin fin… Les minutes avaient paru être des heures tant Drago attendait avec impatience d'apercevoir cette silhouette si familière. Le regard rivé sur l'enseigne de l'autre côté de la ruelle, le jeune sorcier put contempler la personne tant attendue rentrer dans la boutique. Ainsi donc il avait conservé, malgré tout, ses habitudes : la fréquentation de ce magasin le week-end faisait partie de ses rituels auxquels il s'adonnait avec une discipline de fer. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore l'héritier Malefoy fixait sans sourciller la ruelle, les traits du visage aussi figés et glaciales que d'ordinaire. Avec une prestance naturelle, il se leva lentement puis quitta le pub, qu'il jugeait crasseux, sans une parole ou un regard vers le propriétaire. Derrière lui, il avait laissé sa consommation intacte et quelques pièces dorées jetées négligemment, réglant sa dette.

Il resserra sa cape couteuse sur ses épaules, rendant sa silhouette plus impressionnante encore, qu'il avait développé grâce à des années de compétition avec le balafré : des heures sur un balai à rivaliser pour attraper en premier le vif d'or, des nuits à s'espionner réciproquement avec autant de discrétion que possible, des intercours à se lancer dans des duels avec autant de hargne et de haine que possible … Des compétitions que Potty avaient jusqu'à présent majoritairement gagné mais ce n'était qu'un détail - un détail fâcheux certes. Détail auquel il valait mieux ne pas y penser présentement : les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient vides et Drago ne pourrait pas trouver d'exutoire à sa haine envers le Survivant, à travers un peureux Poufsouffle ou un tête-brulée de Gryffondor.

Il entra dans la boutique de l'apothicaire de sa démarche conquérante, héritage d'une éducation très stricte. Devant lui se tenait l'établi du commerçant, en pleine conversation avec la personne qui était rentrée dans sa boutique quelques instants plus tôt. Devant lui se tenait la silhouette du sorcier qui avait hanté ses rêves et ses cauchemars depuis son retour de Poudlard. Devant lui se tenait la seule personne qu'il assimilait à ce terme étranger pour lui de « famille ». Severus Rogue dans toute sa splendeur était en train de converser avec l'apothicaire de sa voix polaire qui inspirait de la frayeur, combinée à du respect. Cela se voyait dans le maintien de son interlocuteur qui était passionné par le même centre d'intérêt que son parrain : l'apothicaire regardait le maître des Potions de Poudlard sans jamais pour autant croiser ses yeux ébènes, et ne le contredisait jamais non plus.

_[Comment parler à Severus sans se compromettre ?],_ se dit-il.

Grâce aux trois jeunes Serpentards, il avait désormais un alibi pouvant justifier sa présence ici, si nécessaire auprès de Lucius Malefoy. Tout le monde allait le voir au cours de la journée à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de ses fidèles acolytes, aussi célèbres que l'étaient la Belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe pour le balafré. Il lui restait cependant à prendre des nouvelles de cet être si cher qui était revenu des Ténèbres entre la vie et la mort, le tout sans attirer l'attention. Sa rencontre avec Severus Rogue devait paraitre tellement anodine pour quiconque y assisterait, qu'elle serait aussitôt oubliée. Un « oubliette » aurait été une solution plus facile, si ce n'était que par ces temps de guerre, les Aurors et membres d'intervention de ce ministère minable avaient tendance un peu trop vite à activer une trace magique à chaque cas un peu suspect.

- _[Première étape : Attirer l'attention de Severus, le tout avec distinction et élégance]._

Drago adressa un hochement de tête sec à l'apothicaire qui le salua avec diligence à son entrée. Etre l'héritier du clan Malefoy avait très peu d'avantages mais ceci en faisait partie : Le passé douteux de Lord Malefoy ou bien son influence au Ministère, avaient contribué à se faire craindre de toute personne vivant dans le monde magique en Angleterre. Peur qui avait été reportée naturellement sur son fils dont la présence déclenchait immanquablement, au mieux une vague de malaise, au pire une de peur.

Quand le propriétaire du magasin remarqua la présence du jeune Serpentard, Severus Rogue se retourna rapidement, n'aimant pas avoir quelqu'un dans son dos dont il ignorait les actes. Réflexes de Mangemorts …. Drago dévisagea le directeur des Serpentards puis détourna rapidement le regard vers l'apothicaire. L'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pourtant ce maigre laps de temps avait suffi au jeune sorcier pour évaluer la condition de son parrain.

- _[Apparemment, Severus avait l'air en suffisamment rétabli pour paraître en bonne santé aux yeux de tous…]_

- _« Je ne savais pas si ma commande serait prête et si je pourrais l'avoir aujourd'hui. Je passais à tout hasard … »_, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, en toisant le propriétaire des lieux du regard.

_- [Deuxième étape : Severus va-t-il comprendre ce message caché ? Traduction souhaitée : Je ne savais pas si tu serais là …]_

- _« Oh oui, Monsieur Malefoy. Votre commande vous attend depuis quelques jours ! »_, lui répondit le commerçant avec déférence, heureux de ne pas avoir à faire revenir ce jeune homme si impressionnant. _« Cependant, si vous le permettez, je vais finir de servir Monsieur Rogue … », _ajouta-t-il hésitant, ne sachant pas lequel de ses deux clients il devait faire patienter.

Drago fit signe avec supériorité au vendeur de procéder, comme s'il lui accordait de bonne grâce cette faveur. Un rictus amusé apparut sur les lèvres du maître des Potions de Poudlard.

Malgré les derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis le départ de l'école du jeune Malefoy, son parrain n'avait pas dérogé à ses habitudes : Tous les quinze jours, il passait le samedi matin chez l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard pour compléter ses stocks d'ingrédients, pour ses asticots d'élèves comme il aimait les appeler, avec cette touche de mépris habituelle. Drago avait dû patienter presque un mois complet pour réussir à voir cet homme qui avait tant compté pour lui, tout cela en respectant l'ordre du chef du clan Malefoy. Mais le stratagème qu'il avait imaginé aller normalement lui permettre de converser avec lui sans danger, même si Lucius Malefoy décidait de soumettre son fils à la Légilimencie prochainement.

Pendant que l'apothicaire continuait à préparer la commande de Severus Rogue, Drago contempla un à un les différents ingrédients classés dans les étagères, avec autant de nonchalance que possible, mais en réalité rendu fébrile par la situation.

- _« Dans quel état est votre Fleur-de-Lune ? Je crois qu'elle nécessite beaucoup de soin pour la garder fleurie un maximum de temps … », _déclara-t-il soudainement de sa voix polaire, faisant sursauter le commerçant qui était peu habitué à ce que cette catégorie de la population sorcière lui adresse ainsi la parole.

-_ « Oh, ce nouvel arrivage est tout à fait satisfaisant Monsieur Malefoy », _lui répondit le commerçant avec une politesse exagérée et que Drago jugeait écœurante. _« En effet, l'utilisation de cet ingrédient nécessite de la dextérité car il est très fragile et peut être soumis à … »_

_- « En réalité, ceci ne sont que des balivernes de sorciers aux compétences aussi inexistantes en Potions que notre cher Survivant »_, le coupa Severus Rogue sans faire preuve d'aucune politesse. _« La Fleur-de-Lune ne nécessite pas tant de soin que cela. Lorsqu'elle fane, il ne suffit que d'un peu de temps pour lui faire retrouver toute sa vigueur d'antan … », _continua-t-il sans relever un instant la tête de son observation des perles noires d'huitres Ostreola.

L'apothicaire continua de à divaguer sur le sujet, sans se rendre compte qu'aucun des deux visiteurs ne l'écoutaient réellement. Le Maître des Potions continuait son examen qui paraissait, aux yeux de quiconque l'observant, minutieux, et sans appel concernant la marchandise qui était étalée et entassée devant lui. Le jeune Malefoy regardait quant à lui le commerçant babiller, avec condescendance et mépris affichaient dans son regard et son maintien aristocratique. Cet échantillon de la classe populaire était tout à fait représentatif : Autant de finesse et d'intelligence que ces Vas-Nus-Pieds de Weasmoche. L'apothicaire n'avait aucune idée de la réelle signification de la scène qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux ignares et même si Drago le prenait en pitié, sa lourdeur d'esprit lui rendait malgré tout service. Severus avait réussi à lui faire passer le message qu'il souhaitait le plus anodinement possible : Après un mois de convalescence, il était remis selon ses dires.

Drago sentit le soulagement tant attendu déliait chacun de ses nerfs et muscles crispés par cette attente sans fin… Paradoxalement, il ressentait également de l'impatience maintenant qu'il était rassuré : même s'il n'avait pas espéré pouvoir voir son parrain dès sa première tentative de rencontre, supposée fortuite à Pré-au-Lard, il n'était désormais plus satisfait de ces quelques paroles adressées de façon détournées. Drago voulait une vraie conversation avec Severus, tout en sachant que le temps le piégeait à son propre jeu : Il allait devoir attendre la rentrée pour pouvoir le voir dans le château secret et rassurant qu'était Poudlard.

C'était un de ses traits de caractère qui le définissait, mais qu'il n'aurait jamais consenti à reconnaitre publiquement. Depuis toujours, Drago Malefoy avait voulu, sans cesse, plus. C'était ainsi qu'on avait éduqué cet héritier si charismatique. Enfant, il avait eu un chat puis rapidement cela n'avait plus suffit et il avait exigé d'avoir son propre cheval : exigence qui avait été immédiatement exhaussée. Il avait eu une grande chambre mais avait exigé des appartements dans le Manoir. Il avait eu son premier kit de Potions mais avait exigé un atelier faisant ainsi déménagé la piscine de la propriété. Il avait eu un kit de Botaniste et avait exigé sa serre personnelle, empiétant par là-même sur la roseraie de Narcissa Malefoy … La liste était sans fin.

Depuis toujours, Drago Malefoy voulait plus. Il avait été intentionnellement élevé ainsi et avait fait la fierté de ses géniteurs, fiers d'avoir un héritier avec autant d'autorité. L'avenir des Malefoy serait sécurisé et très prometteur. Drago Malefoy allait mettre le monde à ses pieds ! Sauf que personne n'avait prévu qu'un jour, on puisse dire non à ce petit garçon tyrannique et que cela le marquerait à jamais. Quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de lui tenir tête …Et pas n'importe qui ! Harry Potter en personne. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Drago Malefoy était entouré de sa cour, composée des enfants des grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Quand il avait rencontré le Survivant à son entrée à Poudlard, il avait mis en application ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris : Plus ! Pourquoi avoir tous ces jeunes sorciers de bonnes familles à ses côtés quand il pouvait avoir Celui-qui-avait-survécu ? Drago avait voulu Harry ! Et pour la première fois : on lui avait dit non … Le plus grand sorcier de sa génération l'avait rejeté …

Le traumatisme avait été grand, la fêlure inguérissable. Personne n'ait jamais rien remarqué, à part Severus Rogue peut-être, qui avait toujours essayé de saboter dans l'ombre, l'influence néfaste de Lucius et Narcissa. Cette blessure s'était, au fil du temps, emplie de venin …

- Potter était le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps de Poudlard et avait un Nimbus 2000 ? Drago avait voulu avoir un Nimbus 2001.

- Potter était adoré de tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard ? Drago s'était assuré de devenir un des meilleurs étudiants de l'école.

- Potter était l'emblème des Gryffondors ? Drago était devenu le leader des Serpentards. - Potter était devenu le parti le plus envié de l'école ? Drago avait séduit, glissé dans ses draps et fait rêvé plus d'élèves que le balafré ne le pourrait jamais.

Mais cela n'avait jamais suffi… Quoique que Drago ait pu faire, Harry Potter l'avait toujours surpassé dans toutes les catégories : Quidditch, Magie, Respect, Famille … Il n'y avait que deux choses que Drago ne lui jalousait pas au point de s'y brûler les entrailles : ses amis valaient bien mieux qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe et une belette, et personne ne savait séduire et manipuler avec autant d'art que lui. Malgré tout, Drago Malefoy avait voulu toujours plus et Harry Potter avait continué à lui répondre non implicitement.

**OoO**

- _« Blaise, serait-il possible de te voir faire un minuscule effort en ma présence ?! Cela fait six ans que je te vois te comporter à table comme un de ces lourdaud de Gryffondors ! »_

Pansy Parkinson toisa son ami, un sourcil relevé avec supériorité et autorité, copie féminine de son ami Drago, qu'elle côtoyait depuis son enfance.

- _« Pans', je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! », _répliqua le mulâtre, le regard espiègle. _« J'ai l'impression de voir un Drago avec les cheveux longs et de la poitrine devant moi … Flippant ! »_, fit-il semblant de frissonner. _« De plus, je te rappelle ma chère que tes reproches sont infondés : je me comporte toujours avec dignité à la table des Serpentards ! Les périodes non-scolaires ne sont pas comprises dans ces journées de représentations sociales. »_

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme commanda une autre Bierreaubeurre et attaqua avec beaucoup d'appétit et d'entrain (trop ?) l'assiette de petits macarons au concombre. Pansy le désapprouva de nouveau du regard puis se tourna vers Théodore qui contemplait son verre d'un œil pensif, un sourire discret aux bords des lèvres.

L'auberge des Trois-Balais était quasiment déserte à cette heure-ci : Il était trop tôt pour les habitués et sans l'activité fourmillante de Poudlard, le village semblait toujours un peu vide. Dans la grande salle d'accueil de l'auberge, tenue par la très célèbre Rosmerta, connue au château pour ses courbes affriolantes, il n'y avait que quelques personnes. Un vieux sorcier croulant au comptoir, essayait en désespoir de cause de faire du gringue à la propriétaire des lieux, et une jeune fille aux cheveux longs, qui était plongée dans des grimoires et parchemins. La jeune sorcière attirait le regard, non pas car elle étudiait ce qui était malgré tout irréaliste étant donné qu'il s'agissait des vacances d'été mais plutôt car elle était vêtu très légèrement, d'un jean moldu et débardeur alors que les températures estivales étaient très fraiches.Même Pansy qui était toujours habillé avec élégance, au summum de la mode sorcière, avait sorti une cape de saison pour se réchauffer.

- _« Dis-moi Théo comment fais-tu pour supporter cet énergumène au quotidien ? Quand on le voit ainsi, on se demande si tu as fait un choix avisé … », _soupira-t-elle.

- _« Je te l'accorde… », _répliqua-t-il de sa voix rêveuse en continuant de contempler dans son verre, un détail que seul lui pouvait être captivé par. « _A première vue, on peut se poser la question ! Mais je te rassure, certains points sont à son avantage ! Notamment ses compétences au lit … »_

_- « Je m'en doute ! », _dit-elle en riant alors que Blaise s'étouffait avec ses macarons qu'il dévorait avec gourmandise. _« Tu vas te rattraper en me donner quelques détails croustillants sur vos activités sous la couette ! Tu me dois bien ça … Je m'ennuie tellement ! On ne sait pas vu beaucoup de la fin de la 6__ème__ année et tu as très peu répondu à mes hiboux !_ », ajouta-t-elle en faisant semblant de bouder, une moue enfantine dessinée sur le visage.

Théo se mit à rire, toute son attention maintenant focalisée sur son amie, alors que Blaise luttait pour retrouver un souffle égal et une attitude un peu plus digne. Alors que Théo se penchait un peu plus au-dessus de la table, se rapprochant de son amie dont les yeux se plissèrent, prête à écouter un récit qui s'avérait mémorable, Blaise prit soudainement la parole.

- _« Théo, tu ne vas quand même pas raconter à cette vipère ce qu'on fait ensemble ?! Elle va me faire un odieux chantage pour tout et rien ensuite … », _dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

- _« Tout de suite le mélodrame ! Et merci pour cette confiance Blaise, j'apprécie », _répliqua la jeune fille avec condescendance.

- _« De toute façon, il n'y a rien dont tu ais à avoir honte ! Au contraire … », _ajouta Théo avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif, et un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- _« OK… Sans façon ! Sans moi cette conversation ! Mais fais gaffe à ce que tu dis mon petit Théo», _ajouta-t-il en se levant._ « Quoique ce soit, je finirais par le savoir … », _murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il attrapa la nuque du jeune Serpentard avec autorité et lui donna un long baiser plein de promesses. Puis, ignorant Théo qui se léchait les lèvres, le regard rêveur, et Pansy qui riait aux éclats, il quitta la table et partit vers les sanitaires de l'établissement. Il avait beau être un Serpentard et être empli de distinction en toutes circonstances, boire trois Bièrreaubeures en une heure déclenchait chez lui la même réponse physique que chez n'importe quel sorcier.

Quand il revint dans la salle principale, il aperçut de loin, les positions de Théo et Pansy, en train de chuchoter et ricaner. Mauvais timing pour retourner à leur table maintenant. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter les commentaires sarcastiques de son amie, concernant sa vie intime. S'il avait été plus honnête, ce dont il était exempté, du fait de son appartenance à la noble maison des Serpentards, il aurait également avoué qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre cette conversation car il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir de kidnapper Théo, s'il l'entendait parler de certaines choses, le regard brillant. Son petit-ami était bien trop irrésistible pour son bien.

Alors que Blaise essayait de trouver une occupation qui le ferait patienter, loin, très loin de ses deux amis, son regard se porta vers la jeune fille qui lisait toujours à une table. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu au château : Cela ne pouvait donc pas être une futur 7ème année. Peut-être une 6ème année, soit une Serdaigle, dont les élèves étaient réputés pour passer tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, soit une Poufsouffle, dont les élèves, eux, évitaient autant que possible de se retrouver dans la même pièce que les Verts-et-Argents. Cela expliquerait pourquoi son visage ne lui était pas familier. D'un pas sûr, le regard déterminé, il se dirigea vers elle, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'une Poufsouffle qu'il pourrait un peu malmener.

Arrivée à la table de sa proie, il tira la chaise face à elle et s'y assit comme un conquérant, le regard fixe posé sur l'inconnue. Les secondes passèrent puis les minutes et des plis de déception et de curiosité apparurent sur son front. Il finit par se racler distraitement la gorge, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ainsi ignoré. La jeune fille releva doucement la tête, le visage inexpressif, hormis quelques lueurs d'hésitation au fond de ses yeux bleus foncés.

- _« Bonjour », _dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, brisant le silence à la table, alors que la jeune fille ne montrait aucune réaction : ni intérêt, ni crainte.

- « _Euh … bonjour »_, répondit-elle alors que le sourire de son nouvel interlocuteur s'agrandissait.

Le silence retomba et les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Finalement, la jeune fille reporta toute son attention sur les parchemins grisés d'encre, disposés devant elle. Blaise plissa les yeux, ne la quittant pas des yeux, résolu à résoudre ce mystère : Blaise Zabini ne se faisait jamais ignoré comme un insignifiant Poufsouffle.

- _« Poudlard ? », _demanda-t-il.

- « _Hein ? »_

_- « Tu es à Poudlard ? », _ajouta-t-il quand la sorcière releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, abordant pour la première fois, une réaction physique visible.

- _« Oui … »_

_- « Tu n'es pas bavarde », _dit-il en riant, finalement un peu mal à l'aise de forcer cette conversation que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de souhaiter.

- _« Non … »_

_- « Poufsouffle ? »_

_- « Je ne suis pas dans une des maisons de l'école. »_

_- « Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas élève à Poudlard ? Que fais-tu en plein mois de Juillet à étudier avec autant de passion les propriétés du Subroncule ? Il me semble que c'est au programme de la 5__ème__ année … », _demanda-t-il avec un réel intérêt pour la réponse.

_- « Je passe mes BUSES à la fin de l'été pour intégrer la 7__ème__ année à la rentrée … »_

_- « Une originale à ce que je vois … Je discerne un léger accent dans ta voix. Europe de l'Est ? »_

_- « Russie en fait »._

_- « Oh, cela explique la tenue alors », _répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. _« Une idée sur la maison dans laquelle tu vas être répartie ? », _reprit-il alors qu'elle lui adressait un regard indécis.

- _« Non … Je n'y ai pas réfléchi … Je suppose que tu es à Serpentard … »._

Blaise se redressa brusquement, quittant sa position semi-avachie qu'il avait adoptée depuis le début de cette étrange conversation. Il allait de surprise en surprise … Il décida que c'était une sensation qu'il aimait ! Les choses étaient devenues trop souvent fades : Devenu le meilleur ami de l'héritier Malefoy depuis de longues années, les personnes qu'il rencontrait, réagissaient toujours de la même façon : crainte teintée de respect et d'un peu d'adulation.

- _« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais avancer de tels propos ? »_

_- « Une intuition … Harry m'a beaucoup parlé des quatre maisons de l'école … »_

- _« Tu me plais ! »_, s'exclama-t-il soudainement, prenant de surprise la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés alors qu'il lui tendait la main. _« Blaise Zabini. Et toi ? »_

_- « Lyra Levgueni… »_

_- « Enchanté Lyra », _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui serrant la main, alors que la sorcière restait muette, le regardant toujours avec indécision.

**OoO**

Drago quitta la boutique de l'Apothicaire, les bras chargés d'ingrédients dont il n'avait nulle utilité et qui ne lui avait servi que de prétexte. Il s'empressa de les miniaturiser et de les glisser dans une des poches de sa cape luxueuse. Hors de question de passer pour un empoté comme ce balourd de Londubat. Un peu de classe et d'élégance, par Merlin !

Drago se dirigea vers les Trois Balais, soulagé, la démarche beaucoup plus légère qu'à son arrivée dans le quartier. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être satisfait du déroulement de ce début de journée. Il avait réussi à voir Severus Rogue en se basant seulement sur l'emploi du temps précis de son parrain qui ne passait jamais quinze jours sans venir chez l'Apothicaire pour ensuite s'enfermer de longues heures dans ses quartiers, à concocter des Potions aussi mystérieuses que dangereuses. La deuxième victoire avait été de réussir à échanger avec lui, tout en respectant l'interdiction cruelle de Lucius Malefoy. Grâce à ce commerçant simplet qui n'avait rien vu, il était exempt de reproches si son patriarche décidait de le tester à l'aide de quelques sorts vicieux dont il avait le secret.

Ainsi, au cours de la précédente demi-heure, Drago avait disserté sur les avantages d'utiliser la Fleur-de-Lune comme antidote au poison _Foeti _qui pouvait déclencher une fausse-couche élixir très utilisé dans son monde de Sang-Pur et d'héritage. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il était paru, pour un regard extérieur non Sertentardesque. En réalité, Drago avait échangé divers propos sous le nez d'un sorcier qui s'était laissé duper par la fausse importance qu'il avait cru avoir auprès de personnes si distinguées. Cela avait été facile : Severus était avant tout un ancien Mangemort de longue date et les années aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait appris à manier le double jeu avec art et subtilité. Il avait compris dès les premières paroles de son filleul que celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de discuter Potions. Les deux sorciers étaient très proches et se comprenaient d'un regard.

Quand il entra dans l'auberge des Trois-Balais, il aperçut Théo et Pansy assis à une des tables près des grandes fenêtres donnant vue sur la ruelle. Les deux sorciers ne discutaient pas : Théo était perdu dans des réflexions saugrenues comme à son habitude, à en juger son regard rêveur Pansy, elle, semblait n'être pas de la meilleure humeur aux vues des traits glacials de son visage.

- _« L'attente n'a pas été trop intenable sans ma compagnie si délicieuse ? », _glissa-t-il avec malice et supériorité en s'asseyant avec les deux Serpentards.

- _« Je suppose que tu es satisfait par ce que tu es venu faire ici à en juger par ton teint lumineux », _lui répondit Théo, sans quitter la ruelle des yeux, alors que la jeune fille gardait un visage toujours fermé. « _Ne fais pas attention à Pans' qui nous fait sa crise de jalousie journalière. »_

_- « Je t'emmerde Théo », _répliqua-t-elle en fixant son ami d'un regard noir.

- _« Pansy, vocabulaire ! »_

_- « Je t'emmerde aussi Dray chéri, pour que ce soit clair »._

_- « Comme je disais Drago ….», _reprit Théo qui ignora la jeune Parkinson,_ « Ne fais pas attention à Pans' qui se sent délaissée par Blaise qui a trouvé meilleure compagnie ailleurs semblerait-il … »._

Drago se retourna et aperçut qu'en effet, Blaise avait délaissé ses deux amis pour une parfaite inconnue, quelques tables plus loin. Pansy était connue pour être très jalouse et très possessive avec les quelques personnes qu'elle laissait l'approcher. Contempler un Blaise tout sourire en train de discuter avec une autre qu'elle, n'avait pas dû lui plaire. Drago adressa un sourire sarcastique à son amie, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi déchiffrer les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur.

Drago regarda à nouveau en direction de son meilleur ami et vit celui-ci se lever et, tout en emportant son interlocutrice avec lui, il se dirigea vers eux, d'un pas déterminé. Le jeune Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Ses amis et lui-même se laissaient très peu approcher : leur dynamique leurs suffisaient à tous amplement. Une autre roue au carrosse n'avait jamais été envisagée ou même souhaitée. Qu'était donc en train de faire Blaise ? Leurs amener une Poufsouffle dont ils n'allaient pouvoir faire qu'une bouchée ?

- _« Je nous amène de la compagnie qui a su capté l'intérêt de ma personnalité si … complexe. Lyra, nouvelle élève pour Poudlard à la rentrée. Pas de panique, j'ai testé avant, elle est fréquentable : aucune de chance de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! Ce ne sera pas une Gryffondor ! », _déclara-t-il d'une traite, alors que la jeune sorcière les saluait distraitement.

Les réactions et l'accueil réservé à cette inconnue furent diverses et variées. Drago lui fit un signe de tête, davantage curieux de voir Blaise sociabiliser si vite, que réellement intéressé par cette fille à l'allure si fade. Théo la salua avec politesse, échangeant un regard complice avec son petit-ami. Pansy quant à elle, ne montra aucun signe comme quoi elle aurait noté la présence de cette sorcière qui lui faisait compétition.

- _« Bon, je te présente dans l'ordre Drago Malefoy, le seul, l'unique… », _continua Blaise, qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire. _« … Théodore Nott : Je te préviens, pas touche, il est à moi ! »_

- _« Blaise, je ne suis pas un objet à ta disposition »_, le coupa Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

Le mulâtre ignora complètement la prise de parole intempestive de son petit-ami et continua sur sa lancée.

- « … _Et voilà, Pansy Parkinson ! Ne fait pas attention à son air ronchon »_, ajouta-t-il en adressa un clin d'œil moqueur à son amie qui lui renvoya un regard meurtrier.

Blaise tira une chaise pour Lyra puis s'assit à son tour, à la place qu'il avait délaissé de très longues minutes plus tôt.

- _« Alors Lyra … Pourquoi intégrer Poudlard maintenant ? En plus, tu m'as dit que tu venais de Russie … », _déclara Blaise, ne se préoccupant pas du silence autour de la table, bien décidé à satisfaire sa curiosité.

- _« J'ai dû …déménager », _répondit la jeune russe, espérant que le mulâtre allait changer de conversation, celle-ci n'étant pas du tout à son goût.

- _« Oh … Tu as suivi Papa et Maman c'est ça ? », _continua Blaise, joueur, sans s'apercevoir que Lyra était de plus en plus crispée.

- _« Non, il est mort d'un Avada il y a douze jours », _dit Lyra d'une voix absente et sans émotion, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des vitraux de la salle.

Un silence de plomb s'installa de nouveau autour de la table. Drago put apercevoir pour la première fois les effets de la gêne chez son meilleur ami, d'ordinaire si sûr de lui. Il fixa la jeune sorcière, espérant la percer à jour, à l'aide d'un simple regard inquisiteur et impressionnant. Cette fille avait l'air … bizarre. Selon ses dires, son père venait de mourir et elle en parlait avec autant d'intérêt que si elle leurs avait détaillé le menu du jour à Poudlard.

- _« Tu intègreras la 7__ème__ année ? », _finit par demander Théo, venant au secours de son petit-ami qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour faire oublier cette gaffe digne du tact d'un Gryffondor.

- _« Oui »_

_- « Et tu présenteras quelles matières pour tes ASPICS », _ajouta alors le jeune Nott avec un réel intérêt.

- _« Cela va dépendre de mes BUSES. Si je peux Potions, Défense, Sortilège, Botanique, Runes et Arithmancie … »_

_- « La plupart des enseignants permettent à n'importe quel idiot de continuer en ASPIC mais ce n'est pas le cas du maître des Potions de Poudlard », _l'interrompit Drago, d'un ton froid._ « Grâce à lui, un peu de tri est fait et un élève ne peut pas continuer sans savoir par exemple que les épines de rose noir doivent être prélevées un soir de pleine lune et ajoutées à la préparation en tournant dix-sept fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pour que leur efficacité soit maximum. », _continua-t-il, avec un air supérieur le faisant ressembler à Lucius Malefoy.

- _« En fait, il faut tourner seize fois dans le sens inverse puis une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre »._

Blaise lâcha le macaron aux concombres qu'il était en train de grignoter et fixa Lyra, les yeux grands ouverts, étonné. Théo avait cessé de rêvasser et semblait réfléchir à la réponse de la jeune russe. Même Pansy ne l'ignorait plus, même si elle se contentait maintenant de la regarder avec dégoût et froideur, mécontente de voir quelqu'un oser reprendre Drago en public. Celui-ci pour sa part, la fixa droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et un pli mécontent dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- _« Bien sûr que non, c'est dix-sept fois », _finit-il par dire, avec une voix polaire qui fit frissonner Blaise, le faisant regretter sa merveilleuse idée d'avoir amené la jeune Levgueni à leur table.

- _« C'est seize fois dans un sens puis une fois dans l'autre. C'est bien précisé dans le 23__ème__ traité de Potions d'Ignatus Sebastian. Dans le 9__ème__ chapitre, à la page 75 de l'édition de 1998. », _rectifia à nouveau Lyra avec calme et assurance alors que sa mémoire photographique lui envoyait devant ses yeux, momentanément fermés, les images de cette page qu'elle avait un jour lu.

Le rire discret de Théo désamorça l'affrontement qui avait lieu. Drago perdit son regard glacial et observa longuement son interlocutrice, n'arrivant toujours pas à comprendre la manière dont elle fonctionnait.

- _« Comment fais-tu ça … », _s'exclama Blaise, clairement impressionné._ « Te souvenir de la page du livre dans laquelle tu as lu ces informations ? C'est dément ! »._

_- « Bonne mémoire… »_

Pansy lâcha un bruit de dédain et se leva avec raideur. D'une démarche hautaine de jeune héritière de famille de Sang-Pur, elle sortit de l'établissement, bousculant au passage sans le moindre égard, un sorcier qui faisait quant à lui son entrée.

**OoO**

Lyra écoutait avec attention Drago Malefoy parlait du nouveau traité de Potions qui venait de paraître dans la communauté sorcière anglaise. Le jeune homme venait sans aucun doute d'un milieu aristocratique à en juger par son parlé et ses manières. La jeune Parkinson avait quitté les Trois Balais une demi-heure plus tôt, très en colère pour une raison qui restait inconnue à Lyra. Les trois Serpentards avaient alors échangé un regard lourd de sens puis Théodore Nott s'était, lui-même, levé pour suivre la jeune anglaise.

Au premier abord, Lyra n'avait pas trop aimé l'attitude conquérante des sorciers. Blaise Zabini avait un sourire trop carnassier à son goût, les traits de Pansy Parkinson étaient déformés par la bouderie et le mépris et Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, la regardait comme si elle n'était qu'un misérable insecte à qui il faisait l'honneur d'être présente à sa table. Seul Théodore Nott avait été … correct. Pas suffisamment pour ne pas donner envie à Lyra de mettre les voiles et de retourner tranquillement à sa table, pour attendre patiemment l'arrivée de celui qui expliquait sa présence en ces lieux.

Cependant, ce premier constat s'était adouci quand les conversations s'étaient enchainées naturellement. Blaise Zabini ne la regardait plus avec ce regard moqueur et celui glacial du jeune Malefoy avait fondu, même si ces traits étaient toujours autant figés. Aucun des deux n'avait plus fait de commentaires désagréables et ils s'étaient mis à converser naturellement, ne faisant pas grand cas de ses réponses quasi-monosyllabiques.

Lyra s'était trompée : les deux jeunes Serpentard étaient très cultivés et il était très intéressant de les écouter. La jeune russe était un peu dubitative malgré tout : Harry lui avait dépeins un tout autre portrait des élèves de cette maison …

- _« Quand vas-tu être répartie ? », _questionna soudainement Blaise alors que le silence s'était installé autour de la table et qu'il venait de finir sa troisième assiette de macarons et son actuel verre de Bièrreaubeurre, dont Lyra avait perdu le compte.

- _« Je ne sais pas trop … A la fin de l'été je crois. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre du directeur Dumbledore »._

_- « Ce vieux citronné ! », _répondit Blaise en se mettant à rire alors que Drago grimaçait avec dédain. _« Il t'as proposé un bonbon au citron la première fois que tu l'as vu ? », _ricana-t-il.

- _« Oui … », _dit-elle alors que pour la première fois de la journée, un mince sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres._ « Je l'aime bien moi »_, ajouta-t-elle. _« Il est très sage et intelligent »_

_- « Tu oublies manipulateur aussi ! »_, répliqua Drago d'un ton froid démontrant que ses relations avec le directeur de Poudlard ne devaient pas être très bonnes.

- _« N'est-ce pas également un trait de caractère chez vous aussi, élèves de Serpentard », _riposta-t-elle.

- _« 2-0 pour Lyra ici présente », _ricana de nouveau Blaise. _« Sans rire, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu n'es pas encore élève de Poudlard… »_

_- « J'entends et j'écoute … Et le constat est le suivant : Les Gryffondors sont courageux et valeureux, les Poufsouffles sont loyaux et timides, les Serdaigles sont intelligents, et les Serpentards sont sournois et arrivistes… »._

_- « Qui t'a dit ça ? Je ne vois que Hagrid comme résident estival du château qui valoriserait ainsi les Gryffondors… », _répondit Blaise. _« De par mon expérience plus fournie que toi, due à six années de côtoiement avec les autres maisons, je dirais plutôt que les Gryffondors sont des têtes brulées, les Poufsouffles sont des soumis, les Serdaigles sont des rats-de-bibliothèque un peu insipides mais fréquentables et les Serpentards sont …_

_- « Ça reste malgré tout un cliché », _le coupa Lyra. « _Tout autant que celui que je viens de te sortir ! Vous avez l'air de vouloir catégoriser tout le monde et c'est dommage. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes propos Blaise, tout comme je n'étais pas d'accord avec ceux d'Harry. Il … »_

_- « Harry ? », _la coupa à son tour Drago avec dégoût, comme si elle venait de lui mettre du pus de bulbobulbe sous les yeux. _« Harry qui ? », _questionna-t-il d'une voix qui commandait une réponse immédiate.

Lyra était étonnée par le changement de physionomie du jeune Malefoy. Le jeune sorcier avait beaucoup de magnétisme mais actuellement, ses traits étaient complètement déformés par une colère qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- _« Drago, arrêtes de faire peur à Lyra », _soupira Blaise. _« Elle ne parlait pas forcément de P…. »._

_- « Tu en connais beaucoup des dénommés Harry à Poudlard, Blaise ? Alors tais-toi », _le coupa le blond dont les yeux mercures lançaient des éclairs de fureur.

Lyra vit avec surprise Blaise Zabini obéir à Drago Malefoy et se taire … Bizarre ! La porte des Trois-Balais s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant le passage à un jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Le jeune sorcier adressa un signe de main à Lyra en l'apercevant et commençant à se diriger vers elle. Puis, il se figea dans sa lancée quand il découvrit l'identité des personnes qui lui tenaient compagnie.

- _« Malefoy ? »_

_- « Potty ? »_

_- « Par Merlin … Mauvais timing », _soupira Blaise dans un murmure.

**A suivre …**

**OoO**

**Avancement : **Chapitre 6 en cours … Quelques malheureuses pages ! C'est pas gagné d'avance !

Pour vous faire saliver un peu, il y aura :

- Première scène HPDM mais ça va pas être joli joli car même s'ils sont clairement obsédés l'un par l'autre, n'oublions pas qu'ils se haissent totalement !

- Un peu Sacha qui me manque trop !

- Rogue qui continue – pour l'instant – à faire ce qu'il sait faire c'est-à-dire le c…

**Sinon, on a remarqué, avec Luciole, que le pourcentage de review était super faible. D'après nos calculs on a actuellement moins de 2% de lecteurs qui laissent une review… Bouuuuuh !**

**Mais on est sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux ! N'est-ce pas ? lol !**

Les quinze derniers jours ont été durs : Trop de pression au boulot donc beaucoup de fatigue et un peu de déprime.

De plus, je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de ce chapitre… J'ai toujours imaginé Renovatio avec pleins de perso qui sont imbriqués dans l'intrigue car j'aime cette multitude MAIS je me rends compte que cette fic prend une ampleur que je n'avais pas soupçonné ! Donc pleins de doutes et beaucoup de pages blanches en conséquence !

Merci de laisser une petite review, soit pour nous encourager, soit pour faire des commentaires qui vont peut-être m'aider à débloquer tout ça ! Ce serait super ! Vraiment !


	7. Chapter 7

**RENOVATIO**

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**OoO**

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :**

Aie ! (Ode se plaque derrière la porte pour ne pas recevoir de tomates tueuses !)

Plus de quinze jours de retard … La dernière update date de plus d'un mois ! Que dire pour notre défense ?

On a pas mal travaillé sur Moonlight pendant 15 jours, après la dernière update de « Renovatio » et « A fair trade ». Puis pendant 15 jours : RIEN ! (J'avoue mais je reste quand même planquée derrière cette porte salvatrice !)

Luciole est claquée par son nouveau boulot … Et moi aussi par mes asticots d'élèves qui sont attachants et mais quand même sacrément infects par moment ! Du coup, boulot-dodo depuis 15 jours et cela explique ce retard immense !

Toutes nos excuses ?! Je ne sais pas si ça va suffire pour nous faire pardonner ! J'ai essayé de prendre pas mal d'avance dans mon travail pour pouvoir me consacrer assez vite à l'écriture du chapitre 7 qui n'est pas commencé … En espérant que l'inspiration soit au rendez-vous !

En attendant, bonne lecture pour ceux qui n'ont pas abandonnés !

Et un très grand merci à mes 5 reviewers qui m'ont tant encouragé ! Vos commentaires sont tellement adorables ! MERCI !

**OoO**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Cat240 : **Merci pour ton commentaire très intéressant ! Comme tu as regretté l'absence de POV Severus le chapitre précédent lors de sa rencontre avec Drago, j'en ai fait un ce chapitre-ci ! Je me suis amusée à le faire infect donc j'espère que cela te plaira quand même malgré tout … Bonne lecture !

**BlackGinny : **Tu es toujours adorable dans tes reviews donc je ne pourrais pas te dire merci suffisamment pour les encouragements. Dans ce chapitre, rencontre Drago-Harry mais pas de scène de bisous et d'amour éternel ! C'est pas mon genre … Et pas le tien non plus si j'ai compris ! La patience est une vertu … Hihihi ! J'aime être sadique même si je ne supporte pas d'attendre quand c'est moi qui lis ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, comme les autres ! Bonne lecture ! Je vais essayer de publier plus vite le chapitre 7 !

**Nana'.Lea' : **Merci pour ta review super ! Tu vas être contente (du moins j'espère, lol) car on va avoir la confrontation entre Harry et Drago … Harry va donc paraître moins « lisse » du moins c'est ce que j'ai tenté de faire ! Tu étais déçu de pas voir le cours de Potions de Rogue mais c'est parce qu'il est dans ce chapitre-ci en tant que Flash-Back … Donc profites en bien ! Merci encore pour tes messages très constructifs ! Bonne lecture !

**Serdra : **La suite tant attendue arrive ! Désolé du retard innommable … Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message et bonne lecture !

**Pete6 : **Merci de ta review encore une fois ! Comme d'hab', trop mimi et comme d'hab', tu me fais rire ! Merci d'être là à chaque update ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**OoO**

**La porte des Trois-Balais s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant le passage à un jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraude et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Le jeune sorcier adressa un signe de main à Lyra en l'apercevant et commença à se diriger vers elle. Puis, il se figea dans sa lancée quand il découvrit l'identité des personnes qui lui tenaient compagnie.**

**- **_**« Malefoy ? »**_

_**- « Potty ? »**_

_**- « Par Merlin … Mauvais timing », **_**soupira Blaise dans un murmure.**

**OoO**

_**21 Juillet 2004, plus tard dans la matinée - Pré-au-Lard, unique village anglais exclusivement sorcier.**_

Harry Potter, le Survivant du Monde Magique était entré dans les Trois Balais, quelques minutes plus tôt. Depuis, un silence lourd et pesant régnait à la table que le Gryffondor avait rejoint. Après un signe et un sourire amical à l'adresse de Lyra, avant qu'il ne prête attention aux autres sorciers présents, il l'avait ensuite ignorée, toute son attention tournée vers le jeune Serpentard.

Lyra regardait, à tour de rôle, chacun des trois sorciers, essayant de comprendre la raison de cette situation incongrue. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry avait été très bavard concernant Poudlard et plus spécialement les quatre maisons. Il avait fallu très peu de temps à la jeune russe pour comprendre qu'il avait un certain nombre de griefs envers les élèves de Serpentard… Mais à ce point-là ?!

Tout comme Lyra, le jeune Zabini avait l'air d'être inconfortable, aux vues des rapides coups d'œil qu'il jetait, sans cesse, en direction de Drago.

Le silence s'éternisa un long moment, rendant l'ambiance aux Trois Balais, fébrile et oppressante. Harry fixait le Serpentard d'un regard furieux, le visage crispé, les poings serrés le long du corps.

Ce silence fut enfin brisé par le bruit d'une chaise qu'on pousse sur le parquet. Drago Malefoy, venait de se lever, se mettant à la même hauteur que le Gryffondor, lui rendant son regard haineux au centuple. L'air sembla se charger d'électricité autour des deux protagonistes …

- _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potty ? »_, cracha Drago Malefoy.

L'attente interminable avait pris fin : Blaise se rapprocha de Drago, prenant clairement parti quant à tout ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Le jeune Malefoy avait lancé les hostilités et Blaise avait choisi son camp… Lyra eut la désagréable sensation de se retrouver seule, prise en étau entre ces deux camps.

_- « Tu n'es pas avec ta famille Potty ? Oh, non…c'est vrai, tu n'en as pas ! », _jubila Drago. _« Va retrouver ton miséreux de copain et dégage ! Tu rends l'air pestilentiel ici ! »_

_- « Si évident ! », _ricana Harry, prenant par surprise Lyra qui l'avait toujours vu, certes un peu trop fonceur, mais de nature calme et agréable. _« Tu en es encore aux insultes sur mes parents ? Pitoyable ! En tout cas, tu fous la paix à Lyra, c'est clair ? », _ajouta-t-il menaçant.

_- « Levgueni se débrouille très bien sans toi Potter ! Contentes-toi de ta Sang-de-Bourbe ! »_

_- « Je t'interdits de parler d'Hermione comme ça ! Elle vaut bien mieux que toi ! Toi, contentes-toi de tes pseudos amis que t'a trouvé ton père ! »_

_- « Merci d'être aussi désagréable Potter … Je n'avais encore rien dit », _répliqua Blaise d'une voix bien plus froide que celle que Lyra lui connaissait jusque-là.

- _« Blaise ! »,_ s'écria Drago, mécontent de ce qu'il considérait comme de la désolidarisation face à l'ennemi.

_- « Ton avis m'importe peu Zabini ! »,_ déclara en même temps Harry.

Les deux sorciers qui avaient arrêté de se dévisager avec haine le temps de cet échange rapide avec Blaise Zabini, se retrouvèrent à nouveau aimantés l'un à l'autre. Les insultes s'enchainèrent alors rapidement, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur :

_- « Même l'été, il faut que tu me pourrisses ! Retournes chez tes Mangemorts ! »_

_- « Tu crois que tu es mieux dans la porcherie de la Belette ? »_

_- « Ron a bien plus que tu n'auras jamais ! L'argent ne fait pas tout ! »_

_- « Dis celui qui a des coffres pleins de Gallions à Gringotts… »_

_- « En quoi t'aide l'argent chez toi, quand vous vous agenouillez comme des elfes de maison devant Voldy, dis-moi ! »_

_- « Je ne m'agenouille devant personne Potty ! Sois en sûr ! Ni devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni devant ta si « noble personne », _cracha à nouveau Drago. _« Et tu es mal placé pour critiquer ! Tes Gryffondors ne sont pas mieux à tes pieds, que ne le sont les Mangemorts, inclinés devant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! »_

_- « Je t'interdit de comparer les élèves de Poudlard aux Mangemorts ! Fais gaffe Malefoy, tu es en train de faire déborder le chaudron ! Prépares-toi à être ébouillanté ! »._

Les répliques s'enchainaient tellement vite que Lyra avait l'impression de regarder un match de Quidditch où le Souaffle est sans cesse repris par l'équipe adverse, sans que les Poursuiveurs ne réussissent à atteindre les buts. Apparemment, elle n'avait vu qu'un côté de la médaille de chaque sorcier … Apparemment, Drago n'était pas si froid que ce qu'elle avait perçu apparemment Harry, lui, était moins prompt à voir le bon en chacun.

Si elle ne les avait pas vu ensemble, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tant de haine, tant de mépris … Ce genre d'incident semblait être une habitude pour les deux sorciers, aux vues de la facilité de leur répartie. Les répliques fusaient mais bientôt cela n'eut plu l'air de suffire…

**OoO**

Ce qu'il pouvait haïr Potty … Potter et son amour niais des gens Potter et son insolence dissimulée sous une cape d'or que le Monde Magique lui avait mise sur les épaules Potter et ses cheveux si ébouriffés …Si peu de distinction Potter et ses yeux d'un vert bizarre et dérangeant …

Potter était exaspérant ! Il fallait sans cesse qu'il vienne lui chercher des noises pour faire son intéressant ! Il était hors de question qu'il n'ait pas le dernier mot… Et si cela ne pouvait se faire grâce à une répartie classe, digne de lui, il remporterait quand même la victoire à la fin, il le fallait… Ce n'était pas négociable ! Si Potter ne voulait pas comprendre par des mots, il suffirait de le pousser un peu dans ses retranchements ! Cela allait être si facile, le Gryffondor tremblait déjà littéralement.

**OoO**

Les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent, poings crispés, l'un brun, les cheveux aussi noir que l'obscurité, l'autre aussi blond que la pâle lueur de la lune ; l'un lumière et l'autre ténèbres… Chacun était l'exact opposé de l'autre ! Et pourtant … La lumière ne pouvait exister sans la nuit le blanc n'était pas si pur sans une touche de noir à ses côtés !

Lyra vit Harry et Drago déverser leur haine mutuelle à coup de poings, les mots n'étant plus suffisants et un duel n'étant pas assez libérateur. Harry était fonceur et vif Drago était observateur et réfléchi… Nul n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Dans quelle dimension avait-elle atterri ? Moins d'un mois plus tôt, elle était à Koslov, son village qui renfermait tous les souvenirs de son enfance : son père, son frère, ses petites habitudes ... Elle était maintenant à l'autre bout du monde, en train d'assister à un échange d'insultes et de coups entre deux sorciers qui avaient eu l'air très agréables et sympathiques (chacun à leur manière bien sûr), pris séparément. Lyra regarda dans la direction de Blaise : Celui-ci attendait patiemment l'issue de la lutte, n'ayant manifestement pas l'intention d'intervenir … Bizarre ça aussi !

Cela étant, Harry et Drago avaient réussi à lui redonner son mal de tête si récurrent ces derniers temps… Avec lassitude, Lyra se leva, prit ses affaires et sans un regard en arrière, quitta les Trois Balais. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs de la rue principale et respira l'air frais qui lui fit du bien… Même légèrement vêtue, elle avait toujours chaud depuis son départ de Russie ! Peut-être la fatigue, ou un peu de fièvre. Il était temps qu'elle aille voir Madame Pomfresh pour avoir, au moins, une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve pour pouvoir, l'espace de quelques heures, fermer les yeux sans voir les traits rieurs de son père…

L'attente reprit … Il n'allait plus tarder ! Personne ne sortit des Trois Balais, signe que les deux sorciers n'avaient toujours pas cessé de se battre. Finalement, alors qu'elle allait reprendre la lecture de son manuel de Potions, il apparut enfin, dans un tourbillon de poussière.

**OoO**

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se stabiliser. Transplaner était toujours autant désagréable tout comme Lyra, il détestait ce moyen de transport pourtant si rapide et pratique. Heureusement, les nausées qui avaient accompagné ses premiers transplanages avaient disparu au fur et à mesure qu'il avait pratiqué. Cependant, atterrir sur deux jambes stables n'était toujours pas aussi évident que de faire apparaître des araignées dans son lit, à elle.

Il l'aperçut dès qu'il eut retrouvé le contrôle de son oreille interne : Elle ne l'attendait pas au Trois Balais comme convenu mais sur un des bancs disposés dans la ruelle. Même séparé d'elle de plusieurs mètres, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien : Sa position voutée et son regard absent n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Elle l'aperçut rapidement et se leva, ses cheveux bruns lui balayant le visage au rythme du vent matinal qui traversait le village de Pré-au-Lard. Sa tenue légère ne camouflait pas les kilos qu'elle avait perdu … D'ailleurs, il était bizarre de la voir si peu couverte : Certes lui-même avait un peu de mal avec ce climat anglais qui était beaucoup plus chaud, mais pas de là à se promener bras nus, en débardeur... Il avait pourtant demandé à ce Dumbledore à ce qu'on veille de près sur elle ! Ne pouvait-on se fier à personne, par Merlin ?! Il avait accepté qu'on lui enlève Lyra la moindre des choses aurait été d'accéder à ses requêtes, pensa-t-il avec mécontentement.

Il se dirigea vers elle le pas plus lourd qu'à son arrivée : sa joie de la retrouver avait été ternie par une inquiétude grandissante concernant son état. Les réponses guère prolixes à ses lettres quasi-quotidiennes lui avait laissé entrevoir cette possibilité : La déraciner et la faire venir en Angleterre n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée après tout…

Lyra l'attendait, le fixant de ses yeux bleus foncés si perçants, lui réchauffant le cœur par sa simple présence. Il fit les derniers pas les séparant puis s'arrêta devant elle. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, de ce regard rendant leur retrouvaille bien plus intime que n'importe quelle scène de joie ou peine extravagante. Finalement, lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et se lova au creux de son torse, l'oreille plaqué contre son cœur dont le rythme s'était affolé.

_- « Tu m'as manqué … »_, chuchota-t-il, le menton posé sur sa tête, une de ses mains passant dans ses cheveux.

- _« Toi aussi Sacha »._

**OoO**

Harry esquiva un coup de poing en se baissant et profita du déséquilibre provoqué par cette extension chez son rival de toujours. Ignorant cette douleur qui lui vrillait le dos de bas en haut, il mit toute son énergie pour réussir à plaquer Malefoy contre le mur derrière eux. La fouine essaya de se débattre autant que possible mais c'était trop tard : il avait le dessus et l'entravait complètement dans ses mouvements.

Harry se plaqua contre Malefoy pour empêcher celui-ci de se débattre ou de lui donner un de ses coups vicieux dont il avait l'habitude. Toute son attention était concentrée vers cet ennemi qu'il tenait à sa merci – enfin ! Il devait au moins reconnaître cette « qualité » (une grimace se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry à cette pensée) au Serpentard : Contrairement à d'autres qui auraient eu tôt fait d'impliquer leurs amis dans cette joute pour reprendre l'avantage, Malefoy avait bien trop de fierté ! Il devait avoir le dessus sur le Survivant, seul, sans aide. Harry n'avait donc pas à surveiller ses arrières ! Pas besoin de surveiller Zabini qui se trouvait actuellement hors de sa vision … C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il arrivait toujours à sortir victorieux de ces duels : Quand il se battait contre Malefoy, il en oubliait tout le reste ! Il ne restait plus que le Serpentard avec lui dans cette bulle de haine, avec pour seule pensée, pour seul objectif, celui de l'écraser à nouveau.

_- « Je te déteste tellement… »_, murmura-t-il doucement, la tête à quelques centimètres de celle de Malefoy.

Il pouvait sentir sur son visage, le souffle court de son vis-à-vis, essoufflé, qui tentait encore par moment de se débattre. Il pouvait sentir contre son corps, les muscles déliés de Malefoy qui n'arrivaient pas à admettre cette nouvelle défaite et qui n'aspiraient qu'à se retrouver libre. Les yeux de Malefoy ressemblaient à du mercure en fusion …

_- « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cette haine t'est retournée … Je te vomis Potter ! »_, cracha à son tour le Serpentard. _« Si seulement tu pouvais ne pas avoir survécu … »._

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et ses poings serrèrent encore plus les mains de Malefoy, provoquant un gémissement de douleur. Harry se mit à sourire à ce constat alors que le Serpentard le fusillait encore plus du regard, mécontent d'avoir montré une faiblesse quelle qu'elle soit.

Ici, pas de Hermione pour lui faire une leçon de morale ennuyeuse sur le bien et le mal, sur la nécessité de ne jamais retourner le mal qui nous est fait, même si le Serpentard ne la nommait jamais autrement que Sang-de-Bourbe. Ici, pas de Ron pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise et lui expliquer que, malgré tout son mépris pour Malefoy, celui-ci ne méritait pas qu'on se mette dans de tels états. Malgré cette animosité qu'ils avaient envers les Serpentards et plus précisément pour leur leader, les deux Gryffondors n'arrivaient pas à réaliser le degré d'animosité qui résidait en lui : Impossible de faire comprendre à quelqu'un combien il pouvait haïr ce sorcier, au point de sentir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête quand il entendait son nom, au point de sentir sa magie bouillir en lui quand ses yeux se posaient sur sa silhouette …

Ici, à l'abri des regards, il n'y avait plus d'Harry Potter, le Survivant au cœur si pur … Juste Harry ! Harry et cette haine pour Malefoy qui l'étouffait et le rongeait. Par moment, il en venait aussi à penser comme ce dernier : Que la vie serait reposante si Malefoy n'était pas, sans cesse, sur son chemin.

Reposante … Mais ennuyeuse ! Harry se mit à ricaner alors que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, hypnotisant son prisonnier.

_- « Allons, la Fouine … Je suis sûr que tu t'ennuierais si je n'étais pas là pour te sortir de ta médiocrité, pour te donner un peu de cette importance dont tu rêves tant… »_, murmura-t-il à nouveau pour ne se faire entendre que de Malefoy, d'une voix qui était à l'opposé du ton agréable qu'il avait habituellement.

Drago se mit à pâlir et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce combat visuel et physique avec le Survivant, il détourna le regard, ne supportant plus les émeraudes incisives du Gryffondor. A l'entente des ricanements de celui-ci, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, le rendant oppressé. D'un geste brusque et violent, il se dégagea de sa poigne et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Harry contempla une dernière fois le Serpentard dans sa défaite, ignorant le regard noir de Zabini posé sur lui, empli de reproches et de colère. Il quitta l'établissement sans un regard en arrière, l'esprit plus léger, pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard. Rien de mieux qu'une petite victoire sur la Fouine pour lui faire oublier momentanément ses problèmes. Dans ses rares moments, la vie était belle…

**OoO**

Lyra tenait la main de son frère fermement au creux de la sienne, comme une personne ayant des problèmes de dépendance et s'accrochant à ce trésor vitale. Sacha n'allait pas rester là indéfiniment mais peut-être que si elle le retenait, il resterait encore un peu … Juste un peu avant qu'elle ne doive retourner à ce quotidien où l'air qu'elle respirait n'arrivait pas à ôter ce poids étouffant sur sa poitrine où la nourriture qu'elle ingérait à intervalles irréguliers n'arrivait pas à combler ce vide en elle… Ces jours sans fin, emplis de solitude pendant la journée, et de cauchemars pendant ses nuits agitées.

Sacha et Lyra s'étaient installés au pied d'un arbre du bois qui entourait Pré-au-Lard, lovés cote-à-côte contre le tronc d'un grand feuillu, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis leur enfance, à Koslov. Lyra écoutait attentivement le récit de Sacha depuis son arrivée, à lui aussi, dans ce pays qui leurs était inconnu.

La tragédie qui avait ébranlé les Levgueni les avait laissés, l'un et l'autre, meurtris. Et alors que Lyra était manifestement encore dans une phase de déni inconsciente, Sacha avait pleinement intégré tous les détails du drame et comptait bien venger son père de ces assassins anglais. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait suivi sa sœur dans ce pays à l'autre bout du monde de sa vie d'avant.

_- « Tu travailles pour le professeur Dumbledore ? »_, s'étonna Lyra. _« Que fais-tu pour lui ? »_

_ - « J'ai rejoint son … organisme qui surveille les activités de magie noire … »_

_ - « Oh … Ce que tu ne veux pas me dire c'est donc que tu as pris parti dans cette guerre du côté de Dumbledore et contre les Mangemorts … »_, reprit-elle alors que son frère avait été élusif dans ses explications.

_- « C'est ça … Je ne peux rien te cacher … », _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. _« Tu n'es pas fâchée ? »_

_ - « Non, pourquoi le serais-je ? C'est un choix qu'on a fait à la minute même où … Tu habites où alors ? »_, enchaina-t-elle rapidement.

_ - « Londres. Tu sais, cet … organisme est tenu secret donc ... »_

_ - « Je ne dirais rien ! »_

Lyra avait écouté avec plaisir son frère lui détailler son quotidien : Ses nouvelles habitudes qu'il prenait petit à petit, sans elle ses collègues qui semblaient être un peu farfelus… Mais bientôt, le flot de paroles de Sacha commença à se tarir et les questions arrivèrent. Aimait-elle Poudlard ? Comment se passaient les cours ? Que faisait-elle de son temps libre ?

_- « Alors comme ça, Dumbledore a réussi ce tour de force de te faire travailler la Métamorphose ? », _dit-il tout en riant.

_- « Juste pour les BUSE ! Après, j'arrête ! », _s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

_- « J'adore quand tu ronchonnes ! Sinon, l'alchimie passe bien avec ton tuteur ? Tu fais des Potions avec lui, c'est bien ça ?»_, ajouta-t-il avec soudain beaucoup plus de sérieux.

_« Aie, terrain miné de bombabouses ! »,_ se dit-elle en détournant le regard. Au cours des questions précédentes, elle avait réussi à paraître plus enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'était vraiment mais les choses se compliquaient. Comment réussir à embellir une telle situation ? Ses rapports avec le Maître des Potions étaient tout simplement catastrophiques ! Même le premier cours de Potions qui s'était déroulé la veille n'avait réussi à minimiser l'animosité que Severus Rogue avait à son encontre.

**OoO **_**Flash-Back **_**OoO**

_**La veille,**_** à **_**l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, château caché du regard des moldus, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

Après avoir reporté ce moment plusieurs jours de suite, le maître des Potions semblait d'assez bonne humeur ce jour-là pour décider d'évaluer enfin son niveau. Lyra se dirigeait vers les cachots, accompagnée d'un Gryfondor aussi volubile que d'ordinaire.

- _« Mademoiselle Levgueni, je vous attends ! », _s'exclama le maître des Potions quand Harry et Lyra arrivèrent à l'entrée du couloir menant au bureau et appartements de l'enseignant. _« Malgré ce que pense Dumbledore, je ne suis pas à votre service donc je vous serai gré d'accélérer le pas ! Je suppose que notre survivant national ici présent vous a fait gracieusement don de quelques points d'impotence et de débilité …Cette après-midi en votre compagnie, Mademoiselle Levgueni, promet d'être encore plus désespérante que prévu ! Je frétille d'impatience … »._

Peut-être que d'imaginer Severus Rogue de meilleur humeur avait été trop présomptueux, à en juger par l'accueil qui était tout sauf chaleureux.

Le professeur de Potions semblait attendre la jeune russe au pied de la porte de son bureau. Il débita son discours plein de venin en jetant un regard glacial à Lyra et méprisant à Harry. Puis il rentra à nouveau dans son bureau dans un tourbillon de tissus noir, laissant les deux jeunes sorciers immobiles dans le couloir. Quand les deux jeunes sorciers eurent fini leur conversation, Harry regarda Lyra entrer dans le bureau de Rogue et fermer la porte doucement.

- _« Mademoiselle Levgueni… », _commença le maitre des Potions d'une voix doucereuse lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, auprès des paillasses comportant de grandes quantités d'ingrédients intacts ou déjà travaillés. _« Ce crétin de Potter a eu la bêtise de mettre dans votre petite cervelle que j'allais attendre votre bon vouloir ! J'avais espéré davantage de respect de votre part ! », _continua-t-il sans relever la tête du grimoire qu'il feuilletait. _« Vous allez donc passer l'après-midi à recevoir l'enseignement que je vais vous délivrer puis vous me classerez toute ma réserve afin d'apprendre à ajouter le terme Ponctualité à votre maigre vocabulaire »._

L'après-midi allait être longue … L'ambiance de travail détendue et pleine de bonne humeur et plaisanteries avec Sacha, à Koslov, était très loin derrière elle.

_- « Je vous prie de prêter attention à ce que je vais dire », _reprit le professeur Rogue quand Lyra se fut installée à ses côtés, devant une paillasse sur laquelle était posée un chaudron vide. _« Je vais vous demander de me confectionner la potion de chance Felix Felicis. Pour cela, vous avait deux heures. Merci de laisser mon laboratoire intact … »_

Le maître des Potions quitta la pièce en lui lançant un dernier regard glacial qui la laissa, comme à son habitude, de marbre. Il alla dans son bureau qui se trouvait à côté et Lyra se retrouva seule devant ce chaudron qui lui paraissait soudainement bien plus grand qu'auparavant. Etait-ce tout ? Pas de consignes particulières, pas de conseils, pas d'aide ? Par où commencer alors ?

Mécaniquement, Lyra attacha ses cheveux longs et ouvrit le grimoire, posé devant elle, qui renfermait le protocole de fabrication de cette potion. Avec des gestes fluides, traduisant une certaine habitude, elle sélectionna les ingrédients et disposa sa paillasse à sa guise. La suite fut la même qu'à chaque potion : on découpe, on hache, on pèle, on écrase sans fin. Ici, pas de murmures de Sacha soufflés à son oreille, pas de consignes données par son père, pas de rires mélodieux qui emplissent l'air … Juste ce silence calme et reposant, permettant d'optimiser sa concentration pour parvenir à réaliser la potion de _Felix Felicis _correctement.

Les minutes passèrent, rythmées par le bruit des instruments manipulés … De temps à autre, Lyra relevait une mèche de cheveux sans s'en rendre compte, plongée dans la préparation. La potion était complexe : plusieurs étapes devaient être faites presque en même temps. Pendant ces instants, pas de maux de têtes, pas d'angoisse ou de pensées noires. Tout était incroyablement simple : Hacher les écorces de saules et les faire bouillir pendant 5 minutes et 34 secondes peler les limaces et les ajouter en tournant 4 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre écraser des gousses de Botruc et les ajouter en même temps que 7 gouttes de liqueur de fenouil … Découper, ajouter, mélanger dans un sens, mélanger dans l'autre, chauffer, refroidir ….

**OoO**

Severus reposa sa plume devant son encrier et fit craquer sa nuque lentement, brisant le silence studieux de la pièce. Ce traité sur les Poisons l'avait littéralement captivé, lui faisant oublier la présence indésirable de la nouvelle attraction du château. Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter le moindre bruit diffus provenant du laboratoire. Rien. Pas un bruit. Cette petite gourde avait dû s'endormir au vue de l'air continuellement blafard et morne de son visage… Ou bien capituler ! Bien entendu, personne n'avait à être mis au courant qu'il n'avait pas respecté la demande du directeur et interrogé la jeune russe sur une partie du programme qui était d'un niveau supérieur aux BUSE. Et cela se prétendait fille de Potionniste ? De quoi ricaner. Ce Levgueni devait être un de ces charlatans qui préparent des mixtures pour ménagères adeptes de l'astrologie…

Le plus important était que cette Lyra Levgueni devait, à l'heure qu'il était, avoir irrémédiablement échoué dans sa préparation, et il en était ainsi débarrassé pour les ASPIC. Un de moins ! Un tel état d'esprit était de toute façon, légitime, quand on observait les mollusques qui avaient pris « Potions avancées » - à quelques exceptions près ; voir une seule exception : Drago !

Severus se leva lentement de sa chaise, déliant un à un tous ses muscles crispés, ses lèvres se pinçant sous l'effort. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit de sommeil profond et réparateur ! Pas de cauchemars qui le laissaient paralysés dans son lit, pas d'insomnies qui le tenaient éveillées des heures durant au-dessus de ses chaudrons… Et pas de douleurs insupportables pensa-t-il en portant la main à son bras droit ! Au départ, ces douleurs étaient violentes mais passagères. Elles l'avaient laissé écroulé par terre, le visage reluisant de sueur, les lèvres rougies de sang de s'être trop empêcher de gémir ou crier. Au fur et à mesure que les jours s'étaient écoulés, il avait espéré, dans des moments où cela devenait insoutenable, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouverait un autre exutoire à sa colère, oubliant la trahison d'un de ses plus proches Mangemorts… Mais il n'avait pas la naïveté d'un Poufsouffle, par Merlin ! Il devenait évident maintenant, alors que la Marque qui enlaidissait son bras ne lui laissait plus aucun répit, qu'il allait encore devoir payer un peu sa trahison récente.

Le maître des Potions resta quelques minutes immobile, les traits crispés par une douleur qu'il n'extériorisait que par une respiration plus précipitée qu'à l'ordinaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à consolider ses barrières mentales, transformant cette douleur qui l'ébranlait dans tout son être à un degré un peu plus supportable. D'un geste las, il fit disparaître le voile fin de sueur qui recouvrait son front plissé par l'amertume, la fatigue … les regrets. Il n'aspirait qu'à quelques secondes d'oubli ...

Un bruit de fioles qui s'entrechoquaient le sortit de sa torpeur avec mécontentement. Voilà que cette idiote incapable allait détruire son matériel ! Si un autre de ses collègues se permettait à nouveau, au détour d'un couloir, de se plaindre de sa mauvaise humeur, il se ferait un plaisir de leurs faire tâter de sa baguette. Il n'était pas grognon, seulement en pleine convalescence agrémentée de douleurs telles qu'il avait l'impression d'être soumis à un doloris plus ou moins puissant, plus ou moins continuel. Et ajouté à cela, Dumbledore avait eu une de ces idées de génie comme lui seul les avait : Lui coller dans les pattes une gamine rescapée d'un raid de Mangemorts. Etait-il gardien d'enfants ? Non ! Psychomage ? Non ! Alors, qu'on le laisse en paix !

Severus Rogue se dirigea vers le laboratoire, prêt à terroriser la jeune fille – satisfait d'avoir un exutoire à son impatience soudaine. Il allait lui faire vite comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce programme de « Potions avancées » ! Il avait déjà dû accepter la présence de Potter – gracieuseté offerte par ce cher Dumbledore … Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il était prêt à accepter, éternellement redevable ou pas envers le directeur de Poudlard. D'un geste sec, il ouvrit la porte communicante entre les deux pièces et fronça les sourcils, dans l'expectative du spectacle qui l'attendait.

…

Aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, Rogue resta figé sur le seuil du laboratoire. Il s'attendait, avec un plaisir malsain, à trouver l'endroit sens dessus-dessous ! Il s'attendait à avoir enfin une raison valable de la mettre à la porte des salles de classe de ses appartements !

Le maître des Potions ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à découvrir une paillasse rangée et nettoyée un chaudron mis à refroidir dont la potion qu'il contenait avait bien cette teinte dorée … Et pourtant. La jeune russe était en train de rédiger ce qu'il semblait être des notes quant à la préparation de cette potion qui était très complexe et aurait dû être échouée.

Severus avait la désagréable impression qu'on venait de lui retirer sa distraction tant attendue. A cet instant précis, il comprit le désarroi ressenti par Minerva quand sa transformation en Animagus n'épatait plus ces petits asticots … ou par Albus lorsqu'il se rendait compte que son stock de précieux fondants au citron était fini. Il s'était fait roulé ! Cette peste n'était pas censée avoir le moindre talent de Potionniste, à son humble avis ! Cela expliquait peut-être le sourire lumineux d'Albus au déjeuner, quelques heures plus tôt … Il avait eu, comme à son habitude, cet air de chat repus et contenté lorsque Severus lui avait annoncé tester enfin les compétences de cette Levgueni.

D'un pas raid, les sourcils froncés, ce regard noir au fond des yeux faisant tremblant ces trouillards de 1ères années, il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se redressa à son arrivée. Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre que la potion était parfaitement réussie. Cette idiote avait même mieux réussi que Drago – Sacrilège ! Hors de question que le plus minuscule compliment ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres !

_- « Vous devez faire preuve de plus d'attention et de précision Mademoiselle Levgueni ! Vous avez failli dépasser la température optimale lors de l'ajout de la liqueur de fenouil … Votre dextérité est encore à travailler »._

Sa voix glaciale claqua dans cette pièce froide et sombre. La jeune fille reprit sa plume et nota quelques commentaires sur son parchemin, calmement, sans réaction – dérangeant pensa-t-il. « Etait-ce tout ? », se dit-il en constatant ni grimace mécontente, ni lueur de peur dans son regard comme cet incapable de Londubat qui semblait toujours à la limite du malaise, ou de se soulager inopinément, à l'époque où il sévissait encore dans les cachots.

Severus Rogue resta encore plus incrédule quand la jeune russe se mit à lui demander des précisions sur la potion de « Felix Felicis ». Cela n'allait pas du tout ! Elle était censée pleurnicher un peu et surtout, ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans les cachots ! Etait-il devenu incapable d'inspirer respect, crainte et terreur maintenant qu'il n'espionnait plus dans le camp adverse ? La Marque des Ténèbres qui enlaidissait la peau laiteuse de son bras se remit à le brûler, achevant le maigre stock de patience dont il disposait encore.

_- « Il va falloir faire des progrès si vous voulez espérer atteindre un niveau vous permettant une place dans le programme de préparation aux ASPIC ! N'allait pas croire que je ferais un quelconque favoritisme à votre égard ! », _déclara-t-il d'une voix polaire. _« Maintenant, vous êtes priée de remettre ce lieu dans un ordre parfait ! Quand vous en aurait fini avec cette tâche, vous classerez ma réserve pour le manque de respect dont vous m'avez gratifié à votre arrivée ! Je veux que toutes mes fioles soient lavées, ré-étiquetées et classées par famille de potion de même que les ingrédients »_

_- « D'accord Professeur Rogue », _lui répondit Lyra avec son absence de réaction habituelle qui l'exaspérait tout autant que l'insolence chronique de Potter.

**OoO**

Lyra finit de ranger la paillasse sous l'œil attentif et scrutateur du maître des Potions qui finit par faire demi-tour à son grand soulagement – sa présence était vraiment oppressante.

_- « J'allais oublier Mademoiselle Levgueni », _déclara soudain le professeur en faisant demi-tour et en revenant sur ses pas, à ses côtés. « _Lorsque vous aurez fini avec la réserve, vous vous occuperez du chaudron au fond de la pièce. Potter a eu la négligence absolument consternante de brûler, pour la énième fois, sa tentative de potion lors de sa séance de travail hier soir et le fond a malencontreusement séché. Vous pourrez le remercier en attendant je vous laisse le soin de le laver », _ajouta-t-il avec une voix doucereuse, en tendant la main vers elle.

_- « Oui Professeur ? », _questionna-t-elle ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le maître des Potions.

_- « Votre baguette je vous prie ! Il est bien évident que vous n'utiliserez pas les méthodes magiques pour ces petits travaux que je vous ai trouvé »._

Lyra resta un instant interdite, en contemplant son interlocuteur. Pas de magie ? Ce n'était plus une punition pour un soi-disant acte d'irrespect c'était purement du sadisme ! Elle allait en avoir pour toute la fin de la journée ! L'étincelle de mécontentement qui avait pris vie en elle, s'éteint doucement alors qu'elle lui tendit sa baguette magique, impassible.

Après tout, il lui arrivait aussi des fois à Koslov, lorsqu'elle perdait contre Sacha à un de ses paris débiles mais tellement amusants, d'effectuer des tâches aussi déplaisantes que celle-ci. Quoique, peut-être pas le récurage de fond de chaudron séché, à la main ! Sacha et elle-même avaient suffisamment pratiqué pour avoir dépassé ce stade depuis de très nombreuses années.

« Trop aimable, merci Harry », marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle s'attelait au récurage.

**OoO Fin du **_**Flash-Back **_**OoO**

Lyra avait dû mentir à Sacha pour la première fois – elle avait détesté ! C'était trahir son frère et ce lien fort et fusionnel qui les unissait. Cela était pourtant nécessaire : Lorsque Sacha se mettait en colère, c'était toujours très impressionnant et il fallait généralement mieux ne pas se tenir sur son chemin. Il était donc impossible de lui avouer que le Maître des Potions la méprisait et lui donnait continuellement un nœud à l'estomac. Il était évident qu'il détestait sa présence à ses côtés mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle l'avait souhaité et ni harcelé… La punir par des heures sans fin de corvée la veille, avait été littéralement cruel !

Elle resta un long moment à fixer l'endroit où Sacha avait disparu, mélancolique et lasse. Il avait été très dur de le lâcher et de le laisser à nouveau partir loin d'elle. Il semblait se plaire bien plus qu'elle dans cette vie britannique et il aurait été égoïste de lui rajouter du poids sur les épaules, lui qui avait toujours tant veillé sur elle. Alors elle s'était tue … Et se retrouvait à nouveau seule.

A pas lents, elle prit la direction du retour, vers le château de Poudlard, plongée dans le souvenir des étreintes réconfortantes de Sacha. Un frisson la parcourut, lui faisant forcer le pas… Elle devait vraiment couver un microbe depuis son arrivée à être toujours ainsi fiévreuse ou gelée, à tour de rôle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'école, elle hésita un instant dans le hall puis, prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Avec hésitation, elle toqua doucement à la porte close, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait faire demi-tour ou pas. L'infirmière apparut sur le seuil de la porte, l'empêchant ainsi de tergiverser plus longtemps.

_- « Mademoiselle Levgueni, un problème ? Entrez donc. »_

Lyra eut à peine eu le temps d'expliquer la raison de sa présence en ces lieux que l'infirmière l'avait guidé avec autorité vers un des lits de la pièce, d'un blanc immaculé et rendu éblouissant par la lumière estivale et les hauts vitraux. Les minutes qui suivirent furent silencieuses et Lyra subit avec patience les sorts multiples et colorés lancés par Pomfresh.

_- « Hum… En effet, je peux détecter que vous subissez des changements de températures corporels importants et cela régulièrement. Vous vous sentez fiévreuse puis grelottez de froid à d'autres moments, c'est cela ? »_

_ - « Oui »_

_ - « Hum … », _acquiesça l'infirmière qui semblait pensive. _« Dormez-vous bien Mademoiselle Levgueni ? »_

_ - « Non, pas très bien … »_

_ - « Hum … L'explication doit être là. Je pense que vous êtes encore en état de choc par rapport aux derniers incidents dans votre vie… Cela se traduit par ce manque de sommeil, ces désagréments de température corporelle et aussi un manque d'appétit d'après ce que j'ai pu observer lors des derniers repas », _continua-t-elle en adressant un regard sévère à Lyra. _« Bien, je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil qui va vous aider à vous reposer et vous détendre ! Cela devrait vous aider ! Attendez un instant. »_

Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau, laissant Lyra seule dans l'infirmerie, vide de tout locataire occasionnel vu le peu de résidents au château en cette période. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas, laissant place à un jeune homme encore plus échevelé que d'habitude.

_- « Oh, salut Lyra, je te cherchais justement. On m'a dit que tu venais de rentrer de Pré-au-Lard. Tu vas bien ? », _s'exclama Harry en rentrant dans la pièce avec un flegme traduisant une certaine habitude quant à sa fréquentation des lieux.

Lyra acquiesça mollement, rendant le Gryffondor indécis, douché par le manque d'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

_ - « Ça fait longtemps que tu es rentrée ? Je ne t'ai pas vu partir … »_

_ - « J'avais remarqué … »_

_ - « Ah … Oui … », _répondit Harry en rougissant un peu. _« Euh … Je vais chez mon ami Ron pour la soirée. Veux-tu m'accompagner ? Il est super et vous allez bien vous entendre, j'en suis sûr ! », _ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son aplomb de départ.

_- « Non, c'est sympa mais je vais rester me reposer ici.. »_

_ - « Tu es sûre ? Cela te ferait du bien de sortir du château, voir du monde … »_

_ - « J'ai vu beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui … Suffisamment pour avoir mérité un peu de repos je pense », _répliqua-t-elle calmement, un lent sourire étirera ses lèvre, amusée de rendre son interlocuteur si gêné en ramenant sans cesse la conversation vers sa rencontre explosive avec le dénommé Drago Malefoy.

_- « Euh … »_

_ - « Monsieur Potter ! »_, s'exclama Mme Pomfresh lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce. _« Cet endroit n'est pas un lieu de rencontre ! De plus, vous fréquentez suffisamment l'infirmerie pendant l'année scolaire pour être exempt de présence pendant les vacances ! Dehors ! »_

_ - « Bonjour Madame Pomfresh, au revoir Madame Pomfresh », _déclara Harry en riant alors qu'il rebroussait chemin vers la sortie. _« Lyra, on se voit demain »_

_ - « Tel père, tel fils », _marmonna l'infirmière en s'approchant de Lyra. _« Voilà un flacon de potion de sommeil Mademoiselle Levgueni. Une dose chaque soir au coucher, pendant une semaine. N'hésitez pas à revenir, d'accord ! »_

Après avoir remercié l'infirmière, Lyra quitta rapidement les lieux et se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle pénétra dans les appartements du professeur Rogue qui se révélèrent, à son grand soulagement, vides de leur propriétaire. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le maître des Potions devait être dans son laboratoire, laissant les appartements silencieux et sans vie.

Lyra ne s'attarda pas et partit dans sa chambre où elle s'allongea sur son lit, contemplant la fiole de potion qu'on venait de lui remettre. D'un geste décidé, elle l'ouvrit et but une gorgée, remerciant mentalement celui qui l'avait préparé pour avoir eu le bon sens d'ajouter de l'eucalyptus et masquer ainsi le goût désagréable des ingrédients, le tout sans altérer l'efficacité de la potion.

Alors qu'elle s'installait plus correctement, son Puffskein grimpa sur le lit et vint se coller à elle.

_- « Salut toi », _chuchota-t-elle en posant la petite boule de poile blanche sur elle.

Lyra laissa la lassitude s'emparer d'elle et se mit à caresser doucement Snow dont les ronronnements apaisants emplirent bientôt la pièce.

**OoO**

_**21 Juillet 2004, tard dans la soirée - Le Terrier, quelque part en Angleterre.**_

_- « … Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'étriper ! Ce … Ce … Cette sale fouine ! »_

_ - « Grumpf … »_

_ - « C'est vraiment un sale serpent ! Il a réussi à entortiller Lyra en plus ! Je l'ai bien vu dans son regard à elle ! Elle est gentille mais bien trop naïve ! Elle se rend pas compte que ce … ce déchet va se servir d'elle ! »_

_ - « Grumpf … »_

_ - « Quand tu la rencontreras, il faudra que tu m'aides à la convaincre, d'accord Ron ?! »_

_ - « Grumpf … »_

_ - « Ron ! », _s'exclama Harry.

_- « QUOI ? », _bougonna Ron en se redressant, sortant sa tête de sous sa barrière de couvertures.

_- « Je te parles ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »_

_ - « Comme si j'avais le choix ! Ecoute vieux, il est plus de minuit et je dois me lever tôt demain matin pour dégnommer le jardin. Je peux me permettre de louper ce passionnant récit une fois … Tu es bien parti pour ne parler que de ça demain aussi … », _soupira Ron en se laissant retomber lourdement sur son matelas.

Harry avait passé la soirée chez les Weasley et avait passé son temps à grogner contre son éternel ennemi de Serpentard. Hermione avait tenté de le faire démordre puis changer de sujet, finissant par capituler. Elle était partie se coucher tôt dans la chambre de la benjamine, laissant les deux garçons ensemble, au dernier étage du Terrier. La première fois qu'Harry avait raconté sa rencontre fortuite avec Malefoy, Ron s'était joint à lui pour pester, grogner et promettre de mauvais tours au blond à leur retour à Poudlard. Puis, Harry avait continué à ne parler que de Malefoy, encore et encore …

Il était maintenant tard dans la nuit et Ron s'était réfugié sous sa couette d'un orange criard, la tête dissimulée sous son oreiller moelleux, pour tenter de passer outre le babillement constant d'Harry à l'encontre du Serpentard. Il avait prié fort Merlin pour se voir attribuer un peu de sommeil tant mérité … Mais Merlin semblait être encore du côté d'Harry Potter – Celui-ci était redressé sur le matelas posé près du lit du jeune Weasley et il continuait de déblatérer à la lueur de sa baguette, inconscient des borborygmes émis par Ron.

_ - « On parle de Malefoy là ! », _s'exclama Harry un peu mécontent du peu d'écoute et d'enthousiasme de son ami envers sa vendetta. _« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est cette raclure qui traite Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe ? »_

_ - « Ne dit pas ça ! »_

_ - « Il n'empêche que … »_

_ - « Harry ! », _le coupa Ron. _« Moi aussi je déteste Malefoy. J'ai gueulé contre lui avec toi la première fois que tu as raconté ta journée… la deuxième fois, la troisième fois … Maintenant, il est tard et j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où tu as prononcé son nom ! Désolé de manquer d'enthousiasme vieux mais j'aimerais VRAIMENT dormir maintenant ! »_

_ - « Grumpf … »_

Satisfait de ce nouveau silence, Ron se replongea sous les couvertures, espérant qu'Harry allait continuer à bouder suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps de s'endormir.

**OoO**

**A suivre …**

**Avancement : **Le chapitre 7 n'est pas commencé malheureusement ! Finir le chapitre 6 de Renovatio et le chapitre 3 de Moonlight m'a beaucoup occupé …

Dans le chapitre 7, on devrait retrouver les Serpy qui ont la côte je crois Rogue qui va être encore une enflure même s'il va se calmer un peu par la suite … Je vais essayer de réinsérer le trio aussi parce que ça date !

Bref, pleins de projets mais il reste encore à tout mettre par écrit !

Comme dirait Luciole :

_« On espère que ça vous a plu …_

_Quelques que soient vos impressions, faîtes-en part en reviews : critique, lynchage en règle, compliment, monologue d'adoration … On prend tout !_

_Comment ça pas de monologue d'adoration en notre honneur ? Bouuuuu ! »_


	8. Chapter 8

**RENOVATIO**

**DISCLAIMER : **

Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling. Le reste est de nous.

**COUPLE : **

HP/DM (Essentiel qui manque à l'original) les autres sont à découvrir.

**RATING : **

A priori M ou T… Ça reste à voir par la suite…

**OoO**

**NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :**

Une semaine de retard … C'est pas si mal ! Surtout pour moi qui suis TOUJOURS en retard pour tout !

Globalement, je le trouve une fois de plus pas super ce chapitre ! Il devait se passer bien plus de choses et j'ai du coupé car il aurait été bien trop long … Enfin, il a plu à Luciole donc je suppose que c'est le principal puisque cette histoire est pour elle …

En attendant, bonne lecture pour ceux qui n'ont pas abandonnés !

Et un très grand merci à mes reviewers qui m'ont encouragé ! Vos commentaires sont tellement adorables ! MERCI !

**OoO**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Kirikou : **Que dire ? A part que tu m'as fait mourir de rire ?! Donc un GRAND merci pour tes reviews qui s'enchainaient et me faisaient trooop rire !

Pour reprendre dans l'ordre … Cette fic est imaginée depuis genre plus de 10 ans ! J'avais commencé à l'écrire pour Luciole et au 25ème chap, mon disque dur est mort à l'époque donc j'ai abandonné après beaucoup de larmes.

Ensuite, les études, etc … J'ai jamais eu le courage de recommencer même si jamais promis à Luciole ! Et puis il y a quelques mots, la conscience me taraudait trop et je m'y suis remise ! Bien sûr, tout a changé … J'ai grandi quand même entre les deux, du moins j'ose espérer ! lol !

Donc voilà … Lyra c'est un clin d'œil à ma Luciole qui m'a fait découvrir un jour « Les Royaumes du Nord ». Pour Sacha … Juste l'inspiration je crois. Il est apparu comme ça, dès les premières lignes sans que j'ai rien prémédité !

Comme tu aimes Remus & Sirius, je l'ai ai réinséré un peu dans l'histoire … Juste pour le plaisir de les voir (ils me font craquer). Pour Ron & Hermione, je pense qu'on les verra plus mais plus tard, quand l'histoire sera plus posée.

Si tu aimes Pansy jalouse, tant mieux ! Elle va rester ainsi un bon moment ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Lyra veut pas mettre les griffes dessus ! Ca reste une HPDM !

En tout cas, encore merci ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite et j'espère avoir le plaisir de lire un autre de tes commentaires ! Bonne lecture !

**BlackGinny : **Merci encore ! Génial de voir que tu continues à lire ! Merci de tenir le fan-club des Serpy ! Mais partage un peu avec moi quand-même svp ! lol ! Bref, j'adores les 4 coco aussi donc on les retrouve encore ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Bonne lecture !

**Pete6 : **Toujours là … Merci ! Pas trop déçu par le contenu des chapitres qui défilent ? J'espère pas trop ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! En espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu … Et pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas ! Promesses à Luciole oblige ! L'écriture de Moonlight me ralentit un peu, c'est tout … A bientôt j'espère !

**Cat240 : **Cool de voir que tu as aimé ! Rogue est grincheux mais il va finir par évoluer quand même ! Mais rassure-toi, ce ne sera pas un Poufsouffle non plus ! Sacrilège ! Tu t'es payé un bon trip sur la réponse de Drago à Harry : « je ne m'agenouille devant personne » Petite coquinne ! En tout cas, on a beaucoup ris avec Luciole donc continue avec tes petits commentaires super marrants qui donnent trop du courage pour écrire ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Viviwi : **Toujours là … C'est cool d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot pour m'encourager ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**OoO**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**OoO**

**Trois semaines plus tard - 6 Aout 2004, au cours de l'après-midi.**

**Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique – Département de la coopération magique internationale – Niveau 6 du Ministère de la Magie – Quelque part sous terre, dans le centre-ville de Londres – Angleterre.**

_- « Niveau 6 – Département de la coopération magique internationale »_, déclara une voix féminine avec un ton mécanique et détaché, quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin.

Le même manège recommença : Se frayer un chemin parmi les employés du Ministère et les notes de services qui volaient partout au-dessus d'eux. Lyra prit place dans l'ascenseur difficilement, se tassant dans un coin, dissimulée derrière deux Aurors à la carrure impressionnante. Le professeur Dumbledore prit place à ses côtés avec une aisance naturelle, alors que les occupants de l'ascenseur se décalaient pour faire place au vénérable sorcier, directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et des sorciers, Ordre de Merlin première classe – Lyra le savait car Harry lui avait donné une Chocogrenouille dont la carte était à l'effigie d'Albus Dumbledore.

La semaine avait été très longue… Depuis quelques jours déjà, Lyra avait dû se déplacer tous les jours au Ministère de la Magie pour y passer ses BUSE – Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Elle avait dû se soumettre à toutes sortes de rituels répétitifs et ennuyants : Tous les matins, à l'arrivée dans l'Atrium, il avait fallu passer au Comptoir de Sécurité où elle avait dû subir la Sonde de Sincérité et l'enregistrement de sa baguette magique.A son arrivée dans le bureau du niveau 6 où les sorciers britanniques venaient passer leur BUSE, sans être sous la tutelle de Poudlard, il fallait cette fois-ci subir le Sortilège de fouille. Il permettait de s'assurer que personne ne possédait en ces lieux les objets interdits suivants : Plumes à réponses intégrées, Rapeltouts, Manchettes copieuses et Encre Autocorrectrice.

La semaine avait été très longue… Depuis son arrivée en Angleterre, le professeur Dumbledore avait réussi, petit à petit, à la convaincre de présenter davantage de matières aux BUSE. Lyra n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu se laisser manipuler ainsi, doucement, insidieusement, sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Après lui avoir fait accepter de passer la Métamorphose, lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, Lyra s'était retrouvée par la suite, petit à petit, également inscrite aux épreuves de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Astronomie, Etudes des moldues et Histoire de la magie. Fort heureusement, il lui avait été quand même épargné de passer l'épreuve de Divination – Chose que Sacha aurait eu plaisir à en faire un sujet de plaisanterie perpétuelle à ses dépens, si jamais cela était arrivé. En cinq jours, Lyra avait donc passé seize épreuves différentes, puisque certaines matières étaient décomposées en deux parties : théorie puis pratique.

Sirius Black l'avait assuré que tous les sorciers se faisaient ainsi avoir : Albus Dumbledore avait l'art de réussir à faire faire des choses à ses interlocuteurs…même les plus récalcitrants. Et son talent était tel que le directeur de Poudlard arrivait à manœuvrer de telle sorte que la personne concernée était ensuite convaincue être à l'origine de l'idée tant honnie de départ.

La dernière épreuve venait enfin de finir, au grand soulagement de la jeune russe qui se promit d'être plus méfiante à l'avenir lorsque le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait converser avec elle. Le conseil de son examinateur de pratique de Défenses contre les forces du mal, un certain Alastor Maugrey, ancien Auror, ne semblait finalement pas si inutile que ça : Vigilance constante lorsqu'on était en présence du directeur de Poudlard après tout, personne ne savait jamais ce qu'il allait réussir à faire accepter à son interlocuteur.

La semaine avait été très longue… Se repérer sans cesse dans les longs couloirs tortueux n'était pas évident, et fut vite usant pour Lyra qui sentait la fatigue peser sur ses frêles épaules au fur et à mesure que les épreuves défilaient. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait proposé, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, de l'accompagner au Ministère et il semblait ne pas être gêner de l'attendre des heures durant, une fois sur place. L'inverse n'était malheureusement pas vrai ! Dès le premier jour, Lyra avait regretté de ne pas avoir demandé à un autre sorcier de l'accompagner, à quelqu'un de plus discret et anonyme comme Rémus Lupin par exemple. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Albus Dumbledore était l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Lyra et le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvaient pas faire plus de dix pas sans être salués par un sorcier, arrêtés par un autre, invités dans le bureau d'un suivant … Et Albus Dumbledore était bien trop cordial au goût de la jeune fille car jamais il ne refusait de consacrer un peu de temps à quelqu'un.

Plus que quelques heures et elle serait enfin de retour à Poudlard. Plus que quelques heures et elle pourrait finir la petite fiole miraculeuse de Madame Pomfresh et disparaître sous ses couvertures au moins une journée durant …

**oOo**

**7 Aout 2004, tôt dans la matinée – Poudlard, quelque part caché aux yeux des moldus.**

- _« Sirius ? »_

La voix ensommeillée de Remus Lupin perça le silence apaisant de la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. La silhouette du loup-garou se dessinait sur le lit, entre les draps chiffonnés et les oreillers dérangés.

Remus s'étira difficilement, sortant des limbes d'un sommeil profond quand le matelas s'enfonça à ses côtés, signe de la présence de Sirius à ses côtés. Encore à demi plongé dans un rêve agréable, il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit la main calleuse de celui-ci passer dans son dos, et son souffle chaud au creux de son dos.

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du grand brun, lorsqu'il se mit à déposer des baisers le long du corps de Remus, laissant ici et là les gouttes de rosée qui étaient encore accrochées à sa chevelure broussailleuse, donnant la chair de poule à l'homme au creux de ses bras.

_- « Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ? Tu es mouillé … », _marmonna Rémus en soupirant, profitant avec délice des mains voyageant sur son dos et s'égarant sur sa poitrine.

- _« J'étais dehors avec Harry … », _chuchota Sirius au creux de son oreille, profitant pour en mordiller le lobe et arracher un petit gémissement au corps étalé sous ses yeux gourmands.

- _« Dehors ? Mmmm… »_

_ - « On a été patiné sur le lac … Enfin, j'ai patiné et Harry a tenté ! », _ricana-t-il.

- _« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Patiner ? », _questionna Remus en se tournant et en ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois, dévoilant ses iris dorés à l'homme allongé à ses côtés avec ses vêtements glacés. _« On est en été … »_

_ - « Bienvenue dans le monde magique 'Mus ! Le lac a gelé cette nuit … Tu devrais le savoir : Rien n'est impossible à Poudlard ! J'ai été retardé car j'ai croisé Albus dans les couloirs ! Il a essayé de trouver en moi une oreille attentive … Apparemment, il a trouvé une nouvelle pièce cachée dans le couloir de la tour nord, au cinquième étage … Surement une autre collection de pots de chambre le connaissant… »_

_ - « Des pots de chambre ? Mais … »_

_ - « Et si on laissait tomber ce passionnant récit … On a mieux à faire, non ? », _murmura Sirius avec un grand sourire, hypnotisant l'homme sous lui de son regard bleu étincelant.

Sirius se pencha doucement et recouvrit le corps scarifié de cicatrices de Rémus par le sien, aux muscles moins discrets, au teint de peau plus halé et moins maladif. Il déposa ici et là, de petits baisers sur le visage de Rémus, évitant consciemment les lèvres de celui-ci, prenant plaisir à le frustrer.

_- « Embrasses-moi … »_

_ - « Toujours avec plaisir ! »_

_ - « Idiot ! », _répondit Rémus en se mettant à rougir, gêné par sa requête somme toute assez banale. _« Tu es … »_

_ - « Chuuut … », _murmura Sirius dans un souffle, offrant à Rémus ce qu'il lui avait refusé quelques instants plus tôt.

Les deux corps se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre et les seuls bruits perçants le silence de la pièce furent ceux de baisers mouillés, de souffles profonds et de vêtements froissés.

Avec lenteur, Sirius se redressa et ôta un à un ses vêtements humides, dévoilant sans aucune pudeur son corps aux yeux à la fois avides et timides de son amant. Il aimait parvenir, petit à petit à éveiller cette sauvagerie en lui, à d'autres moments que lorsque la Pleine Lune envahissait le ciel étoilé.

_- « Mmm… Dis-moi Rémus … Que veux-tu ? »_

Le loup-garou détourna avec difficulté le regard de l'homme, assis devant lui, ressemblant à une statue grecque moldue dans la perfection de sa nudité.

Joueur, Sirius se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un baiser lent et profond.

- _« Que … veux … tu ? »_, répéta-t-il lentement dans un murmure, la voix rendue plus rauque par le désir, les yeux aimantés à ceux de Rémus.

- _« Je … »_

_ - « Que veux-tu ? »_

Comprenant que Rémus était trop timide et pudique pour oser formuler une telle requête, Sirius entreprit de parcourir son corps de caresses enfiévrées et de baisers possessifs.

- _« Ici ? », _murmura-t-il en parsemant sa poitrine de baisers, dessinant les cicatrices de son torse. _« Ou ici », _ajouta-t-il en plongeant sa langue mutine dans le nombril de Remus, mimant un acte plus passionné et arrachant des gémissements plus prononcés à l'homme alangui sous lui. Les mains de Sirius descendirent davantage et caressèrent avec révérence l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, douces et chaudes, seuls endroits de ce corps à avoir été épargnées par des années de violences sous forme lupine. _« Ici », _murmura-t-il à nouveau de sa voix chaude et rauque, caressant doucement l'aine très sensible de Remus.

_ - « Je … Sirius … »_

_ - « Dis-le-moi 'Mus. Tu sais que je le ferais … Que veux-tu ? … Ici ? »_

_ - « … Oui … »_

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement dans le regard bleu étincelant de Sirius. Un air très sérieux de prédateur envahit ses traits lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau vers le corps du loup-garou.

_- « Sirius … »_

**oOo**

**Le même jour, plus tard – Demeure Parkinson**

- _« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi a-t-il été fait de ma maison, notre lieu de rendez-vous ? »_

_ - « Encore en train de ronchonner Pansy chérie ? Pas très élégant pour une lady ! »_

_ - « Je t'emmerde Drago ! Ce n'est pas toi qui n'ose plus t'asseoir sur ton canapé après y avoir vu ces deux idiots s'y palucher et y faire toutes leurs cochonneries ! »_

_ - « Tu oublies le fauteuil, la table, le buffet … », _répliqua Blaise en riant, oubliant un instant les lèvres tentatrices de Théo, lové dans ses bras.

_- « Blaise, tais-toi ! »_, déclara Théo en se redressant et en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Drago était arrivé plus tôt et avait été accueilli avec ferveur par Pansy, heureuse de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. La matinée n'avait cependant pas été aussi idéale que prévue : Blaise était ensuite arrivé et n'avait cessé de parler de cette fille de Pré-au-Lard, sans charme, ni intérêt. L'arrivée de Théo n'avait rien arrangé – Blaise avait continué à l'ignorer pour câliner son petit-ami et Drago avait préféré porter toute son attention sur un article de politique quelconque. Et Pansy Parkinson détestait plus que tout être ignorée.

_- « Cela ne répond pas à ma question messieurs ! »_

- _« C'est très simple Pans' », _lui répondit Blaise après avoir fait une grimace à Théo qui s'était éloigné de lui. _« Voir ma mère avec son 7__ème__ croulant de mari est un spectacle que je tiens à vous éviter, vous mes très chers amis. Enfin, si j'étais réellement honnête, je dirais que c'est plutôt à moi que je veux éviter ce spectacle dégoutant mais comme je ne le suis pas, on ignorera cette dernière réplique. »_

_ - « Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites réellement passer volontairement du temps en la compagnie glaciale et morbide de Lucius Malefoy », _ajouta Drago avec un regard noir.

_- « Je vois … Et toi Théo, quel est ton semblant d'excuse ? »_

_ - « Aucun ! On est bien ici … Tes parents sont partis en vacances donc pas besoin de _

_parler à mots couverts ! Ce n'est pas négligeable ! »_

_ - « Je vois … En clair, vous ne venez pas ici pour ME voir mais pour VOUS voir ?! », _s'offusqua la jeune Serpendard.

_- « Accessoirement … », _répliqua Drago sans même relever la tête de son journal qui semblait le passionner.

- _« Goujat ! »_

Le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que Pansy, vexée par si peu d'attention, se réfugiait dans un coin de la pièce pour bouder. Théo regarda à tour de rôle Drago et Blaise : le premier continuait de lire, le deuxième s'amusait avec sa baguette – mais aucun des deux ne semblait disposer à faire un pas vers Pansy pour ménager la susceptibilité de la jeune fille. Avec un soupir, et un regard noir pour les deux jeunes hommes, il se leva et se dirigea vers Pansy, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Le silence continua de peser dans la pièce un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou n'apparaisse par une des grandes fenêtres et dépose une lettre sur les genoux du jeune Malefoy, avant de reprendre son envol, majestueux, vers les cimes. Avec une impassibilité habituelle, Drago délaissa son journal pour décacheter l'enveloppe et lire le contenu de la missive sous l'œil attentif de tous ses amis – même Pansy, qui semblait moins fâchée grâce au réconfort habituel de Théo.

_- « Drago, ça va ? »_, finit par demander Blaise ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais trouvant le silence du blond suspect.

_- « C'est Poudlard… »_

_ - « Oh … Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? Tu es éliminé du programme de Potions Avancées ? », _déclara Blaise en riant.

- _« Tu n'es encore que le deuxième de la promotion grâce à Granger qui te surpasse une fois de plus ? », _ajouta Pansy avec un sourire froid.

- _« Merci Pansy … J'apprécie ! »_

_ - « Considère que nous sommes quittes ! », _lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- _« Pourriez-vous apprendre à gérer vos conflits autrement, un jour ? »_, soupira Théo, blasé par la relation possessive de ses deux amis.

- _« Bien sûr que non ! Ne va pas leurs mettre des idioties en tête … On s'amuse tellement ainsi ! »_

_ - « Blaise, la ferme ! », _s'exclamèrent en même temps Drago et Pansy qui échangèrent un sourire complice.

- _« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à Poudlard ? », _demanda Théo qui s'était à nouveau fait kidnappé par Blaise.

- _« C'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore … Il semblerait qu'il me donne rendez-vous à Poudlard pour discuter de la possibilité que je sois Préfet-en-Chef. »_

_ - « Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! », _s'exclama Blaise, très enthousiaste envers cette nouvelle impromptue. _« Pensez à tous les avantages », _ajouta-t-il après avoir croisé le regard interloqué de ses amis. _« C'est l'immunité totale : Tu vas pouvoir enlever des points aux Gryffondors à volonté, faire des fêtes de génie sans aucune sanction possible, avoir un dortoir personnel que tu pourras nous prêter avec Théo, avoir … »_

_ - « Oublie ça tout de suite Zabini ! Hors de question de vous laisser forniquer dans mes draps de satin ! »_

_ - « Dommage … Au moins j'aurais tenté ma chance… », _répliqua le mulâtre faussement déçu.

- _« Que va-t-on répondre à Dumbly ? Partant pour le poste ? », _demanda Théo avec candeur.

_- « Bien sûr qu'il est partant ! Drago qui refuserait d'être en haut de la pyramide ? … Du jamais vu ! », _répondit Pansy en riant, s'asseyant au côté de Drago et faisant définitivement la paix avec lui avec ce petit incident somme toute assez habituel entre eux.

_- « Vous semblez oublier l'aspect négatif de la proposition cependant … »_

_ - « Quoi Théo ? »_

_ - « Si Drago est Préfet-en-Chef, il va devoir supporter la présence de Granger à ses côtés ! »_

La réplique de Théo ramena le silence dans la pièce et tous les regards convergèrent vers le brun : Pansy avait une moue dégoutée, Blaise un air malicieux et Drago était encore en phase de choc.

_ - « Ah non, tout mais pas ça ! », _s'exclama ce dernier alors que Blaise s'affalait sur Théo, riant trop pour prêter une quelconque attention à son manque flagrant de maintien.

**oOo**

**Le lendemain – Poudlard, quelque part caché aux yeux des moldus**

- _« Sirius, arrête de ronchonner ! Cela ne va pas le faire revenir plus vite ! », _déclara Remus alors que Sirius soupirait pour la nième fois depuis le début de repas.

- _« Que vous arrive-t-il Sirius ? C'est rare de vous voir si peu enjoué … », questionna l'infirmière._

_ - « Harry est parti pour quelques jours au Terrier … Et Monsieur ici présent noye sa solitude en étant grincheux », _répondit Remus à la place de Sirius, alors que celui-ci recommençait à marmonner mais arrêtant bien vite quand il se rendit compte qu'il donnait raison au loup-garou.

- _« Ah … Harry … J'ai l'impression de faire un voyage dans le temps quand je vous vois ensemble … Il lui ressemble tellement », _répliqua Mme Powfresh avec un sourire. _« Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop Lyra ? Ce n'est sûrement pas très amusant pour vous de ne pas être entourée de jeunes gens de votre âge … »_

_ - « Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas vieux ! », _s'exclama alors Sirius

- _« Mais oui … Tu es très jeune ! », _lui répondit Remus avec un sourire en lui passant le plat de pudding aux crevettes chocolatées.

- _« Mais, Remus … »_

_ - « Mange et tais-toi Black », _le coupa Remus en haussant un sourcil et en dardant sur le parrain d'Harry, son regard doré et franc.

- _« Mmmm… »_

Remus adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune Levgueni, lui arrachant un sourire alors que Sirius recommençait à marmonner, ronchonnant contre l'assemblée de sorciers qui était contre lui, créant des sourires ironiques sur tous les visages.

- _« Des problèmes Albus ? », _s'enquit Minerva, surprise de voir le directeur de Poudlard peu attentif à la scène que venaient de jouer les deux anciens Marauders, lui qui était si malicieux et prompt à l'espièglerie.

_- « Rien de problématique »_, lui répondit le directeur de l'école avec un sourire énigmatique, en repliant la missive qu'il venait de lire. _« Le jeune Malefoy vient de me répondre et d'accepter ma demande de rendez-vous »_

_ - « Etes-vous vraiment décidé à lui proposer le poste de Préfet-en-Chef, Albus ? J'ai des doutes … »_

_ - « Au contraire Minerva ! Je suis sûr de moi ! Il serait bon de donner au jeune Drago la possibilité de sortir de l'emprise de son père. Et puis, il sera bien plus libre ainsi … Nous savons tous que Lucius Malefoy fait surveiller son fils par certains Serpentards … C'est le seul moyen pour le rendre plus libre dans le choix de ses fréquentations sans que personne n'ai à y redire. Après tout, les Préfets-en-Chef ont un certain nombre de devoirs auxquels ils ne peuvent déroger ! »_

_ - « Ingénieux Albus », _le complimenta Remus, faisant sourire le directeur, plein de nonchalance.

- _« Je vous l'accorde Albus … Mais je crains que cela ne soit trop explosif avec Miss Granger ! », _argumenta à nouveau la directrice des Gryffondors et sous-directrice de Poudlard.

_- « Miss Granger ? Oh non Minerva ! Nous en avons discuté ensemble en Juin dernier et Miss Granger n'a pas souhaité être Préfete-en-Chef … Elle m'a dit vouloir se concentrer sur ses ASPIC ! »_

_ - « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Hermione a fait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse … Certes, elle n'a plus besoin de Retourneur-de-Temps mais elle a toujours un grand nombre d'options … Il est bon de la voir se construire en dehors de ses livres … », _remarqua Remus, ignorant avec innocence le regard possessif de Sirius posé sur lui.

_- « Amplement d'accord », _lui répondit Albus. _« Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver la ou le jeune sorcier qui partagerait cette charge avec Drago. Des idées ? »_

_ - « Pas évident ! Drago Malefoy a tout du jeune Sang-Pur avec la mentalité détestable qui va avec ! », _lui répondit Sirius avec franchise alors qu'une de ses mains disparaissait sous la grande table en bois, faisant instantanément rougir Remus qui se mit à sursauter, mal à l'aise.

Le silence se réinstalla autour de la table, entrecoupé par les bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquent, et de plats qui s'échangent.

_- « Une idée Miss Levgueni ? », _demanda Albus Dumbledore qui regardait la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées, depuis quelques instants.

_- « Voyons Albus ! », _s'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose. _« Elle vient seulement d'arriver à Poudlard ! »_

_ - « Harry ? », _proposa doucement Lyra, en rougissant.

Il y eu un petit moment de battement au cours duquel, tous les sorciers autour de la table se tournèrent vers elle, la mettant mal à l'aise. Très vite, Sirius fut prix d'un fou rire alors que les sourcils de Remus étaient levés si haut qu'il en paraissait bizarrement ridicule.

_- « Harry ? Préfet-en-Chef avec Malefoy ? Tu as beaucoup d'humour ! », _réussit à articuler Sirius, n'arrivant pas à arrêter de rire.

_- « Pourquoi Harry ? », _demanda Remus après s'être remis de sa surprise. _« Tu sais, ils ne s'entendent pas du tout ! »_

- _« Justement … », _répliqua Lyra, le regard soudé à son assiette, bien trop intimidée pour croiser le regard de ses professeurs. _« Quand ils sont ensemble c'est … C'est comme si… La magie crépite autour d'eux… Haïr quelqu'un à ce point ! C'est un peu fascinant … »_

Sirius arrêta un instant de rire, plongeant la Grande Salle dans un silence total. Mal à l'aise, Lyra releva la tête et croisa le regard étincelant du directeur, camouflé derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Albus Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire malicieux et Lyra eut la sensation qu'il y avait au moins une des personnes présentes qui comprenait la sensation qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait assisté à la démonstration d'animosité entre les deux jeunes sorciers.

- _« Mais voyons, vous n'y pensez pas Albus ?! », _finit par s'exclamer le professeur McGonagall, choquée au-delà des mots par la proposition de la jeune fille. _« Ce serait invivable ! »_

Le directeur de Poudlard adressa un clin d'œil à Lyra puis retourna toute son attention à son repas, sans prêter attention aux regards choqués vrillés sur lui.

**oOo**

**10 Aout 2004 – Poudlard, caché aux yeux des moldus**

Drago Malefoy détestait être en présence du directeur de Poudlard. Dès son plus jeune âge et avec l'accord de son père, Severus lui avait appris l'art compliqué de l'Occlumencie. Au fil des années, au cœur du Manoir Malefoy et entre les murs de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, Drago était devenu un expert. Sa barrière mentale ne faiblissait devant personne, même pas pour Blaise qui était pourtant le sorcier à l'avoir approché le plus près. Le jeune Malefoy tirait une grande satisfaction de cette capacité : En tant qu'héritier d'une des plus riches et influentes familles de Sang-Pur, sa vie avait été tracée dès son plus jeune âge, sans son accord, mais ses pensées restaient sa propriété absolue ! Il s'agissait d'un luxe que peu pouvait s'offrir …

Drago Malefoy détestait être en présence du directeur de Poudlard parce qu'une fois encore, il eut l'impression que ce dernier lisait en lui et découvrait ses secrets les plus intimes. L'étincelle qui siégeait dans le regard du vieux sorcier le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il n'était pourtant pas un livre ouvert comme ce crétin de Potter … Face à Albus Dumbledore, Drago avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant et il détestait cela.

Depuis son arrivée, de très longues minutes auparavant, le directeur de Poudlard avait beaucoup conversé seul, s'enquérant de sa santé, de ses projets pour son avenir et allant même jusqu'à lui proposer des bonbons aux citrons. Les réponses monosyllabiques, voire inexistantes du jeune Serpentard semblait amuser Albus Dumbledore.

_[ Vieux citronné ! ], _pensa Drago en regardant froidement son vis-à-vis.

_- « Rentrons dans le vif du sujet, si je peux me permettre »._

_ [ Il serait temps, en effet ], _pensa Drago, soulagé intérieurement que cet entretien ne dure pas des heures durant.

_- « Je vous ai sollicité pour cet entretien pour discuter ensemble de la possibilité, pour vous, d'accepter la charge de Préfet-en-Chef. Vous étiez déjà Préfet aussi êtes-vous familier avec le concept je suppose ? »_

Drago acquiesça, assis bien droit sur son fauteuil devant le bureau du directeur, dédaignant la tasse de thé qui refroidissait devant lui, laissant échapper des fragrances diverses dans la pièce.

_- « Si vous accepter de devenir Préfet-en-Chef, vous deviendrez avec votre condisciple, les représentants de nos élèves. Etre Préfet-en-Chef ne veut pas seulement dire faire respecter le règlement de Poudlard mais aussi donner un exemple aux élèves … Les guider vers un but… Vous me suivez Drago ? »_

_ [ Oh oui, je vous suis très bien ! Si vous croyez que je vais former un fan club au nom de Potter et vos grandes idées de solidarité et de partage … Vous rêvez éveillé, vieux fou ], _pensa Drago sans qu'une seule émotion ne se lise sur ses traits. Il se contenta d'acquiescer à nouveau.

- _« Je me permets de vous rappeler que les Préfets-en-Chef partagent des quartiers communs aussi devriez-vous quitter votre dortoir. De plus, toutes les semaines, les Préfets-en-Chef réunissent les Préfets et leurs assignent leur fonction. »_

_ - « … »_

_ - « Dans votre missive, vous n'avez pas clairement exprimé le souhait d'accepter cette proposition… Etes-vous intéressé Drago ? »_

_ - « … Cela dépend … de mon condisciple comme vous dites ! Si l'autre Préfet-en-Chef est Granger, il est absolument hors de question que je cohabite avec elle ! »_

_ - « Oh non, rassurez-vous, Miss Granger a refusé le poste … »_

_ - « Ce n'est pas Granger ?! », _s'étonna pour la première fois Drago, connaissant l'affection du corps enseignant de Poudlard à son égard. _« Qui alors ? »_

_ - « Rien n'a été décidé pour l'instant … »_

_ - « Mais ce n'est pas Granger… Ce n'est pas Weasmoche non plus ? Il était Préfet également »_

_ - « Ce ne sera ni Miss Granger, ni Mr Weasley … », _lui répondit Albus Dumbledore avec un grand sourire lumineux.

- _« Dans ce cas, je pense que la fonction m'intéresse ! », _assura Drago, pleinement satisfait de savoir que son condisciple serait un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle, tellement facile à manipuler ou à soumettre avec un peu de patience et de savoir-faire.

Albus Dumbledore venait de lui donner les commandes de Poudlard !

_- « Parfait, vous m'en voyez satisfait ! Je suis sûr que vous serait parfait pour le rôle ! »_

Un sourire sarcastique prit place sur les lèvres fines du jeune Serpentard. D'un geste sûr, il saisit la plume que lui tendait le directeur et signa le parchemin posé devant lui, s'engageant à assurer le rôle de Préfet-en-Chef avec sérieux et honneur

**oOo**

Severus Rogue entra dans ses appartements de mauvaise humeur – Certains occupants du château diraient « Encore ? » mais ce n'étaient pas eux qui venaient de passer une journée de plus avec un doloris se propageant sans cesse dans son corps usé et fatigué par l'intermédiaire de ce rappel à son passé si honteux. Si seulement il pouvait s'en débarrasser ! Après une journée harassante comme celle-ci, le maitre des Potions de Poudlard était très tenté de s'arracher littéralement la peau du bras, espérant faire disparaitre cette marque qui entachait sa peau d'albâtre.

En chemin vers les cachots, il avait reçu le Patronus d'Albus qui l'informait que Drago Malefoy venait de finir son entretien avec lui et allait venir prendre la Poudre de Cheminette dans son bureau. Albus s'était justifié en arguant une conversation avec le Ministère qui ne pouvait attendre et qui encombrait donc sa propre cheminée … Mais Severus n'était pas un Poufsouffle facile à duper ! Il savait très bien à quel jeu jouait le directeur de Poudlard ! Aucun élève n'avait jamais été reçu à Poudlard pour un entretien, pour le poste de Préfet-en-Chef… Albus Dumbledore était si manipulateur ! Il s'était juste arranger pour faire venir Drago à Poudlard, donnant ainsi une occasion à son parrain désavoué de s'entretenir avec son filleul si cher à son cœur froid et blessé. Severus ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou lui demander de cesser de mettre son nez dans ses affaires…

**oOo**

_- « Bonjour Levgueni »_

Lyra releva la tête du parchemin qu'elle lisait – une nouvelle lettre de Sacha, et découvrit sur le pas de la porte des appartements du maitre des Potions Drago Malefoy, l'élève de Poudlard qu'elle avait rencontré à Pré-au-Lard.

- _« … Euh, bonjour », _le salua-t-elle distraitement, surprise de le découvrir au château.

_ - « Toujours aussi loquace à ce que je vois », _ricana le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin. _« Tu as eu les résultats de tes BUSE ? »_

_ - « Non, pas encore … », _répondit-elle distraitement.

_ - « Ne te fait pas trop d'espoir ! Aucune chance que tu es un Optimal en Potions », _la prévint Drago Malefoy avec un sourire supérieur.

_ - « Tiens, c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Harry », _répliqua Lyra, alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- _« … »_

_ - « Tu n'es pas très loquace non plus … », _ajouta alors la jeune russe avec malice alors que le sorcier face à elle restait immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris de s'être ainsi fait moucher.

- _« … Touché ! », _finit par admettre Drago avec un sourire sincère, en s'approchant de la jeune sorcière et s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le sofa.

_- « Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_ - « Dumbledore voulait me voir ! Tu as devant toi, le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard. Il va falloir être très sage Levgueni … »_

_ - « Non, je voulais dire … Que fais-tu ici dans les cachots. Je doute que le professeur Rogue voit d'un très bon œil ton intrusion dans ses quartiers ! »_

_ - « Peur du grand méchant loup Levgueni ? Je n'aurais pas cru cela de toi … », _ricana à nouveau le jeune Serpentard.

_ - « Le professeur Rogue est … », _commença-t-elle après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques instants au choix de ses mots.

_- « Ici ! Quelque chose à nous faire partager Mademoiselle Levgueni ? »_

La voix froide du maitre des Potions claqua dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes sorciers qui se levèrent d'un bond.

_ - « Bonjour professeur Rogue », _le salua poliment Drago Malefoy avec distinction. _« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous remettre l'avis de ma nomination et m'a demandé d'utiliser votre cheminée pour mon retour au Manoir »_

_ - « Oui, je sais »_

Severus se mit à masser distraitement son bras douloureux jusqu'au moment où il intercepta le regard scrutateur de Drago sur sa personne. Il s'avança vers lui puis se souvint de la présence de Lyra Levgueni dans la pièce.

_- « Mademoiselle Levgueni, serait-ce trop vous demander que d'aller vous trouver une occupation ailleurs et de cesser de trainer dans mes pieds ainsi ? Je suis sûre que vous serez capable de vous trouver une distraction insipide et inintéressante à la hauteur de votre petite personne … »_, déclara-t-il d'un ton désagréable, mécontent d'avoir failli commettre un impair – Par Merlin, il était tellement fatigué.

Sans un mot, Lyra récupéra le parchemin posé devant elle, puis après avoir salué distraitement le jeune Serpentard, elle quitta la pièce silencieusement, ne faisant pas grand cas de l'humeur sinistre du maitre des Potions, somme toute habituelle. De toute façon, tout l'indifférait maintenant. Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, elle aurait renvoyé le sort à son attaquant comme le lui avait appris Sacha … et son père. Mais maintenant … Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance …

Quand la porte se referma sur la jeune russe, Drago fixa un long moment son parrain puis se dirigea à son tour vers la cheminée.

- _« Drago ? », _le retint Severus, étonné du comportement du jeune Malefoy. _« Attends un instant, veux-tu ? Nous pouvons discuter un peu maintenant … »_

_ - « Non »_

_ - « Non ? Mais enfin … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?»_

_ - « Moi ? Rien ! Par contre toi … On aurait dit Lucius à l'instant … », _répondit le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans la cheminée du salon de son parrain, laissant ce dernier abasourdi.

Severus resta immobile dans la pièce, se remettant de cet échange avec son filleul. Il avait senti sa déception dans son regard froid … Il avait senti son désaccord dans sa voix trainante …

Drago venait de le comparer à Lucius, ce père pour qui il n'avait ni affection, ni respect ou admiration… Le choc était puissant ! Il avait toujours fait en sorte de montrer à Drago qu'il était là pour lui, dans l'ombre de Lucius et Narcissa. Il avait toujours essayé de donner à son filleul non pas une image paternelle – il n'en avait pas la prétention – mais un modèle un peu plus sain. Et il avait adoré cette lueur qu'avait toujours Drago dans son regard, lorsqu'il le regardait : confiance, affection et respect pour la personne qu'il était.

Mais pour la première fois, il l'avait déçu … La Potion était dure à avaler !

Comment était-ce possible ? Drago s'était toujours amusé de ses commentaires sarcastiques à l'encontre des élèves de Poudlard. S'était-il amouraché de cette Levgueni ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre ! Alors, quoi ? Il était ici chez lui et était dans son droit d'y chasser toute compagnie indésirable !

…

Drago, la personne pour qui son cœur asséché se remettait à palpiter, avait été déçue par lui… Pourquoi ?

La Marque des Ténèbres recommença à lui vriller le bras, répandant son poison dans son corps fatigué. D'un geste las, il posa le parchemin que lui avait donné Drago et s'assit à son tour sur le sofa. Le silence habituel des cachots s'installa à nouveau. Il avait beau ne pas être un idiot de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor, il devait au moins concéder ceci à Albus : Il avait eu, une fois de plus raison lorsqu'il lui avait répété années après années que la solitude pesait à chacun, même à lui Severus Rogue, ancien Mangemort au passé torturé…

Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore devait-il toujours avoir raison ?

**oOo**

**A suivre …**

**Avancement : **Le chapitre 8 n'est pas commencé malheureusement ! Finir le chapitre de Renovatio et le chapitre 4 de Moonlight m'a beaucoup occupé …

Dans le chapitre 8, on devrait retrouver Sasha, les Weasley parce que ça fait longtemps quand même et puis aussi Drago … Chapitre sans Rogue il semblerait … Comme d'habitude, il faut encore tout mettre par écrit maintenant !

Je pense quand même que ca devrait être OK pour dans 15 jours … 3 semaines maxi à priori !

Comme dirait Luciole :

_« On espère que ça vous a plu …_

_Quelques que soient vos impressions, faîtes-en part en reviews : critique, lynchage en règle, compliment, monologue d'adoration … On prend tout !_

_Comment ça pas de monologue d'adoration en notre honneur ? Bouuuuu ! »_


End file.
